Keep my Heart
by Aspire2B
Summary: Kurt was the best thing in his life but it seemed that Miles was set on destroying it. Blaine is a vampire who falls in love with Kurt the second he sees him and anyone is damn mistaken if they think they can have him for themselves. Review :  !
1. Chapter 1 New Boy

**Keep my heart: Chapter One.**

The bright yellow caps flew up into the sky like free birds. I looked around trying to memorize this particular scene. This was my last day at Mckinely High school. Tears escaped perfectly bright blue grey eyes as Mercedez came up for a hug.

"We're finally done! Can you believe it white boy? Oh. My. Gosh." she sobbed, "I'm going to miss you so much." I chuckled through my own water works.

"It's not forever Mercedez. We'll definitely stay in touch." She laughed, embarrassed.

"Oh, I know. You better. It's just that New York seems like half way around the world. I'm going to miss our sleepovers." I wiped up her tears with my hand.

"I love you Mercedez. I'll make sure Kevin and I visit you as soon as we can." Kevin was my boyfriend of two years. I loved him dearly but recently he was a bit touchy. Mercedez frowned at his name.

"That boy better treat you right, you hear me?" Sighing at her attitude I rolled my eyes and said,

"Mercedez he's always treated me right. But I'm glad you're playing the role of overprotective friend. I love you." I chuckled and took a quick peek at my watch and – HOLY I'm going to miss my flight! "I got to run Mercedez or I'm going to be stuck in Lima forever. Call you when we land!"

* * *

><p>"We made it babe," Kevin whispered in my ear once we were standing in the door way of our new apartment. It definitely wasn't much but with a touch of Kurt Hummel's genius it could be transformed into something amazing.<p>

"I'm so happy," I whispered back getting swept up in the moment. All of a sudden a light bulb went on in my head. "We have to call Mercedez and let her know we got here safely and all." His light smile flipped down.

"Why?" he questioned. His black eyes seemed to get impossibly darker. This side of Kevin had always scared me. He walked towards me in an almost predatory stance. "Why, does everything have to be about her?" He shouted. His once attractive face was now flushed in anger.

"Kevin you're more than enough. And not everything is about Mercedez it never has been," I tried to plead.

"You shut your damn mouth. Do not lie to me." He reached forward and grabbed my arms. I scrunched my eyes together as his rough hands twisted the skin on my arms in an Indian burn. Why did all our good moments turn out like this? He dragged me down the small hall way and all but threw me into what was going to be our bedroom.

"Ouch!" I protested as his grip on my arm got even stronger.

"Don't say anything I've had it with you, you slut." He stomped to the door. "Don't even think about leaving this room. I'll know." He huffed and stood silent in the door way for a few minutes. The silence was rock hard and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My light brown hair was in complete disarray and I struggled in vain with shaking hands to control it. "I need to go out," Kevin announced. Which I had learned from past experience was code for, "I need to get drunk."

* * *

><p>He walked out of the room and slammed the front door. At the sound I visibly relaxed but inside I was still shaking with fear. This was wrong...I shouldn't be afraid of Kevin... but I loved him and he loved me...right? Sometimes I wondered. There was a time in the first few months we were dating that I found out he was two timing me. I broke up with him but when he came to the door begging for forgiveness and crying I gave up and let him back in. Things were all fine and dandy for a few months after that and I was ecstatic when he wanted to move in with me once we made it to New York.<p>

But something had come over him recently. He was rough, violent and he wouldn't tell me what he was thinking. Our relationship had turned into a two way mirror it was as if I was trapped on the other side, only seeing my reflection. I looked around the dingy room and took a deep breath. Truthfully I didn't know exactly what I was going to do or where I would go, all I knew was that I couldn't stay here. Yes, I loved Kevin, but I was not about to stay here and get abused.

I walked out of the room and got my wallet from the coffee table. It had enough money in it for me to last at least two months. I'd come down to New York for schooling and I could still do that. Kevin and I were planning on going to different schools so I wouldn't have to worry about running into him. The only problem was I hadn't factored paying for an apartment. The money that would last me two months was for food alone. I'd have to find a job, but hey, he in New York how hard could it get?

My bag of clothes was packed along with all the essentials. I slammed the screen door to the apartment and it created a sound of an end. I didn't even look back as I stepped out into the rain.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie I did cry that night. I cried because I was so far from home, that Kevin turned out to be a jerk and at how life was so unfair. But eventually I came around. There was no point in crying. I found a decent hotel next to my new school that night and decided that it would have to do. I slipped on my silk night clothes and climbed into the creaky bed. The pillow was hard and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get comfortable. This was going to be a fun night.<p>

I collapsed into my chair the next morning at the beginning of class. My night had been horribly plagued by nightmares. I'd always had a hard time sleeping but at least when I was with Kevin it seemed to be bearable. I didn't look as horrible as I had feared. It had only taken me fifteen minutes to style my hair to my fancy. My eyes were clear and showed no signs of crying to my great relief. But still I just looked tired. Sighing I pulled my notebook and pens out of my bag and set them on the table in front of me.

More students started to file into the class in the next few minutes. And I was so distracted that I didn't notice when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class I'm Mister Anderson," a voice that sounded like honey and velvet chimed at the front of the class. Instantly broken from my reverie I looked up. My mouth was probably hanging open at the sight, which would be really embarrassing. "Impossibly gorgeous" was the only thing I could think. The man was dressed up in a white dress shirt with a skinny navy blue tie and black pants. His dark shiny brown hair seemed to created waves on his head, most likely the result of ten jars of hair gel. He somehow managed to be lean and muscular at the same time. But the most breathtaking thing was his eyes. They were a light hazel that seemed to glow in the sunlight. The man seemed so young, almost my age. He must be a genius to be a teacher already and a university teacher at that.

I felt a blush creeping its way on my face from my staring and quickly looked down. I stared at my pencil as his flawless voice continued on with introductions. No matter how hard I tried to distract myself I kept thinking about his face.

"So remember all of that and I promise you, you will not fail this course," he chuckled warmly. Shit. Not a word of that had sunk it. I shyly looked up and our eyes met. The smile on his face faltered and he looked, well at least I hope it was, with a look of awe in my direction. The moment seemed to last forever but in reality was probably only a few short seconds. He quickly cleared his throat and went on with the rest of the lesson.

I passed the remainder of the class quietly taking notes and occasionally taking quick glances at his face. To my great delight and amusement he was always looking at me when I looked up. When the bell rang I started packing up my things and headed out of the room. Oh my god, he was so gorgeous. I'm pretty sure it was a sin against nature for something to be that beautiful. As I walked towards the door I heard a few guys from my class wolf whistle at me.

"Gentle men please take your immaturity to another place." Mr. Anderson called out as he walked up behind me. I turned around staring at his face in wonderment. He was even more perfect close up. "You forgot your note book on the table," he said to me.

"Oh whoops," I whispered a bit sheepishly. I quickly walked back to the desk and stuffed the book in my bag embarrassed.

"Thought, you might need that for studying," he smiled warmly at me, "what's your name?" Inside my head I was doing a dance for joy. He wanted to know who I was!

"K-Kurt," I stuttered. Ugh, so stupid. "Kurt Hummel."

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he mouthed something that looked like "Kurt". It was almost as if he was testing to see how the name rested on his tongue. "I'm Blaine," he beamed.

"Nice to meet you," I said and reached out for his hand. To my surprise it was rather cold.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Blaine said rather quickly. I quickly headed out of the room. Well that had gotten awkward rather fast. My hands still contained some of the electric shock from where we touched. As I was half way out the door I turned back and made a small wave at him before departing.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's P.O.V<strong>

I fell back slouching in my chair. I'm quite positive that if I still had a pulse it would be beating like mad right about now. I'd walked into class this morning happy that I'd be getting to teach some new students but I really wasn't anticipating what would happen this year.

I started with my introductions as per usual and scoped the class out. They seemed like a fairly reasonable bunch, eager to learn. My eyes quickly fell to a boy who was staring down at his desk giving the pencil in his hands his full attention. Ah, oh well, I guess there was one in every class. He didn't appear to be the type who didn't care about learning though. I don't know how long I've been doing this. I've been alive for about ninety years and teaching for more than fifty. One of the perks of being a vampire I guess was that you could always change jobs at the flip of a dime. Of course there were many cons as well, one of which I was experiencing right now. I was very, very thirsty and it did not help that almost every child here was releasing an intoxicating scent.

Even to me my introduction of the course quickly got boring. At the end of my little rant I told everyone to study some pages in their book on Theatre throughout the Centuries.

My attention to the explanation of the book was quickly taken away as the young boy who had been staring at his pencil looked up. Sure, before I could tell that he was lean and had an amazing body structure but his face was another thing all together.

As he looked up his light pink lips were slightly parted and his fair cream coloured skin was tinged the colour of rose petals by his cheeks. He was perfectly angelic and impossibly beautiful for a human. I had long since stopped in the middle of whatever I'd been saying. If I couldn't hear the boy's heart beating at a rapid pace right now I would have guessed he was a vampire. But out of all the exquisite things that made up this gorgeous creature his eyes were the most captivating, they seemed to change colour in the light. At one minute they were bright blue, the next a lonely grey and then a sparkly green.

The room had gone oddly silent and I cleared my throat loudly. Dear god this was going to be an interesting semester. How on earth was I going to keep any concentration when he was in my class? I didn't even know his name and already my thoughts were wrapped around him. There were so many questions that still needed answering too. The biggest being was he even gay? ...Well never mind that's a stupid question, no straight guy looks like that. I felt the growing need to get to know him better.

What if he had a boyfriend? The thought instantly made me growl to myself. A powerful surge of jealousy almost made me stumble backwards. Boyfriend or not it didn't matter. This boy would be mine, no exceptions. There just couldn't and would never be someone else who would love him or lavish him more than I would. We'd be absolutely perfect together. I'd been living for ninety years I think it was about time that I found someone and if anyone thought they could take that away from me they were going to be sadly mistaken.

* * *

><p>I assigned some pages for the class to study just as the bell rang. I only had eyes for him as he packed up everything but his notebook and quickly began to file out of the class. I was about to tell him he had forgotten his book when two boys on the other side of the classroom wolf whistled.<p>

I had definitely loved before and I'd been jealous a few times but something about this boy made all my emotions increase tenfold. I resisted the urge to go over and suck the two idiots who'd dared to take what was mine dry.

"Gentle men, please take your immaturity to another place," was all I managed to get out through clenched teeth. The two boys ran out laughing as they went. I sighed; really I couldn't waste my time on the likes of them. I looked back at the boy whose big doe eyes were fixed on me in a certain kind of awe that just made me smile.

"You forgot your notebook on the table," I pointed to where it lay. A light blush lit his face as he smiled sheepishly. He quickly darted off to retrieve it, which was probably a good thing, as I had to clasp my hands to keep from touching him. This boy was making me hungry in more ways than one. "I thought you might need it for studying." I told him as he came back, note book in bag. He smiled angelically at me. All of a sudden I realized I didn't even know his name. "What's your name?" I asked. I was dying from curiosity.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered. Oh, great, I was making him nervous. I leaned back a little trying to give him as much space as he needed. Although I really wanted nothing more than to crush him into a huge hug and kiss him senseless. But I was just going to keep those thoughts to myself. He took a little breath in, which made his lips quiver, "Kurt Hummel," he said defiantly. It was a beautiful name.

I felt how the name sounded on my tongue. It seemed just right as if I'd been made to say it, Kurt. "I'm Blaine," I said cheerfully, just being around Kurt made me bubbly and happy.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a voice like silk as he flashed me a smile of full pearl white teeth. Okay, so now I could honestly die happy. My happy moment was broken when he grabbed my hand to shake it. My hands were unusually cold, me being a vampire and all. And Kurt could most definitely not know what I was, not yet. But my secret wasn't the only thing that made me react the way I did. For the second he touched my hand an electric feeling so strong it startled my lifeless heart went straight through me. A little bit too quickly I pulled my hand out from the shake.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, trying to dissolve the awkward tension that seemed to be flying around the room. Kurt looked down at his shoes and muttered something that sounded like, "yeah," and turned around to leave. I stared at him longingly as he walked away. I knew it was silly of me and that I would see him tomorrow but each step farther away sent a prickly feeling through my chest. When he was half way out the door he turned back and gave a small wave. His eyes looked sad, now most defiantly a lonely grey. I quickly pulled up my hand to wave back. But by then he was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong I'm not a stalker, although the other members of my coven Wes, David and Miles wouldn't agree. But this was a matter of business. I'd figure out where he lived, hunt and then come back and find out more about my mystery boy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Night Stalking

Keep my Heart: Chapter 2

**Blaine's P.O.V **

It was late at night and my coven and I were outside of Kurt's hotel window on the branch of a tree.

"Blaine," Wes, hissed in my ear, "don't you think this is a tiny bit stalker-ish? I mean I know we're vampires but let's try not to make the stereotype any worse." I sighed as Wes, David and Miles continued to argue amongst themselves. Sometimes I was really unsure as to why I put up with them.

"I'm not stalking him," I said. "Why did I even bring you guys with me?"

"Because you wanted us to see your fantastic new boy toy," Miles said matter of fact. I growled and tried to hit him in the face.

"He's not a toy, he's the one. Now I would appreciate it if you all shut your mouths." They all looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Sometimes they were such children.

"Aw," they all chimed in unison, "Blaine-bear has finally found his missing puzzle piece."

"It only took him ninety years," Miles laughed at his own stupid attempt of a joke. My eyebrows mashed together as my temper slowly but surely rose.

"I'm going to kill you guys in a few short seconds if you don't be quite," I growled.

"Aye, Aye, cover leader," David said. Then they all shut up and what was left was a blissful silence. That silence was soon broken though by the sound of Kurt's keys hitting the counter. All four of their heads tried to catch a glimpse through the window.

My breathing picked up as he came in front of the window. It had been way too long since I'd seen his face. My chest was once again filled with that warm sensation.

"Wow," David whispered. "He is absolutely gorgeous. Wes and I both turned to stare at him with resentment.

"David what did I say about ogling at other guys, especially one that belongs to Blaine!" David sighed, knowing that if he wanted to keep his head he'd have to apologize.

"Sorry mom," he replied in a snarky tone. Everyone's attention quickly turned back to Kurt and a faint rustling was heard. I flicked my head back to find him standing in his room with a bunch of new clothes laid out across his bed. Before I could put two and two together his hands made a move for his shirt which he quickly pulled up and over his head.

...Dear god. Is it possible for a vampire to swoon? If not, now it is and that record has just been broken by one Blaine Anderson. There was literally nothing in the world that could stop me from openly gawking at his bare chest. It was perfectly pale and even a little but muscular. I swear this boy did not have one unattractive trait. All of a sudden it hit me that there he was, standing shirtless, with his blinds wide open. Anyone could see this. I instantly wanted to jump in there and put a blanket over him or something.

He stood there a torturously long time. And I was hypnotized by the rhythm of his chest rising up and down. All of a sudden a look of understanding crossed his face as he went into another room. He came a back a few seconds later with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Dear god, that kid is hot," Miles whispered. This bothered me a lot more than what David had said. Since Wes and David had been together for over fifty years I didn't worry too much about his comments. But Miles was younger and had never had a permanent mate.

"Lay off Miles," I growled, "He's MINE." Miles backed up the branch of the tree we were perched on just a little bit.

"Wow buddy, I was just saying you're a lucky boy." I snorted at that.

"Yeah, saying that while checking him out."

"Sue me. Why wouldn't I look at something like that? He's pretty much the pinnacle of human perfection." Mile's eyes traveled back to where Kurt stood in his room now plugging in a C.D player. I knew eye rape when I saw it. I leaned in towards him. You make one move out of place Miles and you're gone you hear me. Don't touch him, look at him or even talk to him.

"Dude," Wes said, "best not to anger Blaine right now." I turned back to where Kurt was now putting on his night shirt. I glared at Miles one last time. Yeah, I know I was being over emotional but when you loved somebody so much your heart could explode at any second you never want anyone else to have them.

Kurt flicked on the play button of the C.D player and the sound of strings filled the room. A small smile appeared on his face as he started to hum along to the music. It was adorable.

"Well, catch up with you later Blaine," I faintly heard David say, "Wes, Miles and I need to hunt...have fun." The branch got a bit lighter as all three of them jumped off and landed perfectly on the cement below. They ran away at the speed of light, good riddance.

"Baby boy, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached. Can't stop that feelin' for long no," Kurt sang out loud. I literally almost fell out of my branch. He just kept getting better and better. He was gorgeous, he was living alone and he sang! And on top of all of that he'd just changed the lyrics to "When I get you alone" so that it sounded like he was talking to a guy. What more could a man ask for?

"Because you walk pretty," he sang while doing a twirl, "because you talk pretty 'cause you make me sick and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'!" ...Why am I not surprised that he also dances? I was so in love with him right now it was getting hard to breathe. Or maybe that was because Kurt Hummel is incredibly sexy without trying. His beautiful voice was still ringing through the air.

"Oh, I swear there's something when he's pumping, asking for a raise!" He ran over to his bed and sat down legs crossed.

"Well does he want me to carry him home now?" He sang while flirtatiously running his hand down his leg. "Well does he want me to buy him things?"

No way, Kurt would not be the one carrying anything or anyone. I'd always wanted to carry someone bridal style. And now that my perfect match was here I guess I was going to live out that dream. And as for all the buying Kurt, I thought, you are going to be the most spoiled guy anyone has ever seen. Money really seems to accumulate when you're been around for almost a hundred years with a good job.

After Kurt seemed to be danced out he turned off his C.D player and collapsed into his bed. His light brown hair was adorably ruffled and his cheeks were flushed. He let out a long sigh as he looked up at the ceiling.

As much as I knew I should probably get back to my house and mark some of those tests I was supposed to grade yesterday I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"Ugh! You are such an idiot Kevin!" Kurt suddenly shouted out, almost startling me. Who was he talking about? Intrigued I leaned a bit closed to the window.

"Why don't you move in with me once we go to New York Kurt?" He mimicked, obviously Kevin, with a whiny high pitched voice.

"Sure that's a great idea Kevin. You're so considerate and gentlemen-like." I stared in horror as tears starting slowly falling from his perfect eyes. I wanted nothing more than to swoop in through that window and embrace him. But I'd made a vow to myself and the rest of my coven that when I came here I would not leave this perch unless it was to go home.

"W-what an idiot," Kurt shouted. "You think you can just get me to l-live with you and then...then two time me? O-or that you can grab me and c-call me names?" His head fell down into his pillow as he cried for a few minutes.

That was it. I wanted to know who this so called Kevin was so I could find him, torture him, and then burn his bones. I was brought out of my jealous fit when I heard Kurt whisper something indecipherable.

"Well, I met someone a hundred times better than you! Blaine's nice to me and is actually intelligent. You will rue the day you were ever an ass towards me." This time I literally did fall out of the tree. Of course I was able to land on my feet when I hit the ground but I was still in shock. Did Kurt really like me? I smiled even though no one was there to see.

In my head I was dancing for joy. This was literally the best day of my ninety something years of life! All of a sudden I heard someone, probably Kurt rushing to look out the window. Oh right, I'd just fallen out of a tree. I quickly got down on the ground to make it look like I'd fell.

Kurt's perfect face appeared above mine in a few seconds. "Oh my gosh," he said breathlessly, "don't move okay? I'll be right down!"

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could. What if he'd broken a leg? And what the hell was a man doing in a tree late at night anyways? Maybe he was a pervert. The thought made me slow down a bit. No...that couldn't be it and even if it was he still needed help.

I pushed through the doors and came to a dead halt as I saw Blaine (mister Anderson) lying on the pavement. I blushed as I thought about how I'd just confessed my attraction to him up in my room a few minutes ago and now here he was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said while trying to pull himself up. I rushed over afraid that he'd broken or sprained something.

"Here let me help," I reached out and grabbed his arm, "you." I blushed a bit at the contact. Truthfully he was a bit cold to the touch but I didn't mind. I actually found it quiet soothing. I was relieved that this time he didn't seem to pull away.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. I didn't receive a reply right away which had me worried. Maybe he'd gotten a concussion? His hazel eyes bore into my blue ones and I found it incredibly hard to focus on the task at hand. Think Kurt, you have to help him, and right now that does not mean kissing him.

I brought my hand up to his for-head and his eyes closed at the touch. After a few seconds he responded,

"I'm alright. I should probably get going. Sorry for falling outside of your room." I softly scoffed.

"Don't apologize for something like that. I'm not so sure if you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine," he said.

"I know that," I said without thinking. Shit! Oh gosh that embarrassing. I put my face in my hands as I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he said while leaning in close to my face. I literally stopped breathing as he brought his hand up to my face and ran it along my burning cheek. Our heads touched each other's for a fraction of a second. And nothing had ever felt so good then physical contact with him.

He continued to release my hands and walk down the side walk. Once he was half way down he turned around to me and said,

"You're pretty fine yourself by the way."

I continued to stand there a melted puddle of "I'm in love with Blaine Anderson" until he was out of view. Good lord did I have it bad for this guy. But how could someone so painfully beautiful be into someone like me?

A smile lit my face as I looked up at the sky. Oh well, he'd talked to me, put his hands on my face and called me fine. Suddenly Kevin seemed a million miles away and now my life revolved around one Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3 Dave the animal

Keep my Heart: Chapter Three

**Blaine's P.O.V **

I'd raced back to the house as fast as I could. I flew through the door and lurched to a halt at the welcome mat inside. "Yes! Yes! YES!" I shouted in exhilaration. So maybe we didn't kiss and share a cosmic moment. But he'd reached out and touched my face with his perfect hands.

"Did you get some Blaine?" David asked as he opened the door waggling his eyebrows. Instant mood kill.

"No, you vulgar thing," I sneered. In the next second Miles and Wes shot down the stairs at a speed impossible for human eyes to catch.

"Well come on then!" Wes gushed. "I want to hear some juicy Klaine gossip!" Everyone was silent.

"Klaine...," Miles stated. I stepped into the house and closed the door behind me.

"What on earth is Klaine Wes?" I said while shrugging off my jacket. Wes bounced up and down on the balls of his feet looking like a small boy on Christmas morning.

"It's a mix of Kurt and Blaine it's your couple name!" I seriously then contemplated the sanity of Wesley. No one really said anything for the next few minutes.

"Dude...," David began, "you totally just rhymed what you said." My friends are idiots. I slipped off my shoes and made my way up the stairs praying that everyone would just forget about this so that I could be by myself in Kurt fantasy land.

"Woah, woah, woah, not so fast there mister," David exclaimed while dragging me down the stairs, to what I assumed would be the couch.

* * *

><p>In the next few minutes everyone was circled around me. Miles lying on the floor, Wes and David curled up together on the couch with me.<p>

"Details man," Wes said forcefully. "I don't care if you're our leader I will suck you dry if I don't hear some good details." I sighed, knowing I was not getting out of this one.

"Well," I started, "after you guys left he started singing along to his C.D. and...," I paused as I remembered him singing. When I started smiling all of them but Miles badgered me to keep going. "And god guys can he sing."

David laughed at my love struck state while Wes just beamed. "He probably sounded like an angel," Wes crooned. "I'd expect nothing less from a thing like him." I smiled back at Wes. He understood what I was going through. He literally prayed to the ground on which David walked, even if David was sometimes oblivious to it.

"He can also dance," I continued on excitedly. "But there's something bad. There was apparently someone named Kevin who he was going to move in with that was an absolute jerk." All three of them frowned and then on cue,

"BOO!" They all shouted. Okay, I admit my friends are actually pretty darn awesome.

"Dude, that totally sucks!" Wes shouted. Miles nodded in agreement.

"We need to find that ass."

"Hold up guys," I laughed, "but what happened after was the best." All three of them leaned in with eager faces.

"He likes me," I stated waiting for the cheers but nothing followed.

"Okay Blaine you mean you can assume that...," Miles started.

"No guys," I said still a bit giddy, "I mean he actually said it out loud to himself. That I was, quote, "A hundred times better than Kevin, nice and intelligent."

"Good on you man," Wes said while stretching his legs out on the sofa. David gave me a thumbs up while Miles just frowned. Oh well, I didn't know what his problem was, it sure as hell wasn't stopping me from being the happiest man alive though.

Now I just had to go through the embarrassing part. "After he said that though," I stopped and braced myself for the laughter, "I kind of...fell out of the tree." Everything went silent, literally everything. I'm not exactly sure who cracked first but soon all three of them were laughing impossibly loud while I just sat there reliving the moment where Kurt had come running down the stairs and put his hand on my head.

"Sounds like you had on hell of a night there bro," David exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly and a bit dreamy.

"Man you are so gone," Wes laughed.

"Speaking of gone," David fake yawned (since we never got tired) twisting himself around from his position in Wes's lap, "I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Okay," Wes smiled gently at him and literally carried him up the stairs while Miles and I cringed.

* * *

><p>"So...," Miles said rather awkwardly after they'd left.<p>

"Sorry, I'm kind of out of it," I smiled. Miles shook some of his wavy blonde hair from his eyes and sighed.

"Blaine do you really think it's going to work between you and Kurt?" My stomach instantly dropped.

"What do you mean? Of course it's going to work. I love him Miles. I would do anything, _anything, _to make him happy." Miles just grunted and stared back at me with a degrading look.

"Honestly Blaine, you're supposed to be the smart one. Kurt, whether you like it or not, is a human, he's going to die. Are you really selfish enough to take away his life? Make him into a horrible blood sucking creature?" I growled. Miles had been stepping across the boundary line of my temper all evening.

"What is your problem Miles? I'm not taking away his life. If he grows to love me as I love him then he should have no problem with being a vampire, so that we can be together forever. And if he doesn't want to become like us then I wouldn't change him."

"Do you really think so Blaine? I think you're too soft for that." I got up off the couch and just decided to walk away. Miles was going through one of his many annoying mood swings.

"I'll just let you think what you want Mile's," I said from the hallway. "But Kurt and I will be happy I'll make sure of that. And nothing is going to stop us."

My feet clunked up the stairs slowly one by one. Great, my mood was now killed, stupid Miles with his stupid illogical reasoning. I wanted to knock on Wes's door and ask him for advice, like I always do in these situations. But my mind seemed to shrink away at the thought of what he and David were doing at the moment.

I swung open the door to my room and the curtains flew up in the breeze. Plopping down on my navy blue bed sheets I wondered idly if what Miles had said was true. What if Kurt didn't want to become a vampire? Would I really have the restraint to watch him grow old and die?

I shook my head at the thought. No. This would work. My eyes wandered once more to the window. For the first time in my life I couldn't wait for the sun to rise so that I could go back to school. Go back to seeing him.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I took my usual seat this morning at school. I'd always gotten here half an hour early for every class and today was no exception. Blaine always seemed to run late though, which always made those thirty minutes seem like thirty days.

Blaine and I had what most would call a very close teacher student relationship. I swear all those times I went up to his desk to ask about a "question" in the text book I really was stuck on the problem in our book. Okay, so maybe that's a little bit of a white lie.

But can you blame me for losing my darn focus all the time? Every time our eyes met all I could think about was the way he held my face that night he'd fallen from the tree. That sounds really weird. I'd tried to ask him what he was doing up in the tree the next day after class. But I wasn't going to get a reasonable answer.

Today was like any other day in Theatre class. I was sitting at my table with one hand holding up my head, staring dreamily at Blaine. It was probably inappropriate that I was thinking about a teacher like this but who cared? Not Blaine, that was for sure. Sometimes I even caught him staring at me with the exact same look.

I was dragged away from my day dreaming when someone, a guy, whispered right beside me,

"Hey, we've been sitting beside each other for, like, two days now and I don't even know you're name. I'm Dave," he said gruffly but cheerfully. I turned slightly to look at the boy, if you could really even call him a boy. He was huge.

He had broad shoulders and a bit of a chubby face. He had crazy side burns that made him look a bit wild.

"Dave Karofsky," He continued.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," I replied extending my own hand. He seemed like a nice guy. Sure a bit scary looking at first but his general attitude made up for it.

"What about this class? I can't believe I'm actually in here studying theatre! I was supposed to get a full blown scholarship for football," he stated rather loudly. I quickly glanced up at Blaine to see if he'd heard anything. If he had his face showed no sign of it.

"Why are you here then," I quietly said, "if you don't like theatre, I mean." Dave sighed and put his feet on the desk.

"I was a bit of an animal. I liked to party and one night I got a little too crazy and lit a cop car on fire." I didn't even try to hold back my shock. My mouth fell wide open.

"You did what?" I squeaked.

"You heard me babe," he said. Babe? Since when did I become his babe? I was getting slightly uncomfortable. My eyes wandered to where Blaine was at his desk. His eyes held onto mine as Dave continued to blab. I really didn't want him getting the wrong idea. I really liked Blaine.

I was not about to become Dave's "babe".

"And then the car was all, like whoosh! And my buddies and me were in the back seat wolf howling OW OW AWWOOOH!"

"Mister Karofsky," Blaine said slightly annoyed. "Would you mind keeping the wolf howling in my class room to a minimum? There are people here trying to work." Dave sank down in his seat a little bit and went on to take some notes.

* * *

><p>I looked down in my lap, ashamed for causing a commotion.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said a bit forcefully, "can you come up to my desk for a moment?" Crap, I thought. Not even a week in and I'm already in trouble.

I slowly got up out of my chair and trudged to where he was sitting. "I'm sorry-," I started to say.

"Is he bothering you?" Blaine interrupted. I looked up at him for a few minutes, kind of forgetting that he'd just said something. I'd give anything to have Blaine sitting next to me instead of Dave.

"What," I asked, still slightly dreamy. He chuckled and smiled.

"Is Dave bothering you? We can move him somewhere else in the class if that's the case." It kind of looked like Blaine would prefer he sit somewhere else.

"No that's okay," I said maybe a bit too quickly. Blaine slightly frowned and for a very frightening moment I was reminded of Kevin, the way he would react when something displeased him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry – I just ... I don't want Dave to get in any trouble. It was partially my fault he was talking," I said slightly panicky. Hazel eyes looked at me in worry and disbelief.

"Kurt," he said softly, I'm guessing since there were other students in the class, "I'm not angry at you. I was just worried that maybe you were uncomfortable since Karofsky called you "Babe"," he sneered the last word.

"You heard that?" I asked in defeat. I was already going to have a hard enough time trying to confess my love to a teacher. The last thing I needed was for him to think I was interested in a beast like Dave.

"Yeah," he replied grudgingly. "Don't worry though we can move you."

"That would be nice," I said shyly.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled back. Before I really knew what was happening he grabbed my hand. His fingers, just as I remembered them from before, were cool. "Also Kurt," he said leaning in closer, "do you want to come and get coffee with me after class?"

Mind blank. Did he just ask me on a date? Maybe I was just imagining things. And had he really just flirted openly with me in front of the entire class? They obviously couldn't hear what he'd said but they would definitely be able to see my hands in his.

I stole a quick peek at Dave who was staring me down intensely. The look sent shivers down my spine... But back to the absolute fuzzy feeling I was experiencing.

"Of course," I said a bit breathlessly. How on earth would I be able to reject someone so beautiful? I reluctantly took my hands away from his and almost tap danced to my chair. Thankfully I had the strength not to do just that because I would have looked ridiculous.

I looked at my watch; the hands seemed to be ticking slower than usual. I was so excited about getting coffee with Blaine after class that forgot to be nervous.


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee Date

Keep my Heart: Chapter 4

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"Grande non fat mocha," Kurt said and I quickly memorized his coffee order. I'd finally gotten up the nerve and just asked Kurt out. It wasn't really an official date though, but hey, at least I could dream.

After having a short but insistent argument on who would pay, I won. We both walked towards a vacant table next to a window.

"So," I started out, "I see you every day in class and have already encountered you once outside of school and I hardly know anything about you." Well other than you're absolutely gorgeous, can sing and maybe, hopefully like me.

"Well there's not too much to know," Kurt said shyly. I could tell he was a bit out of his element here. Maybe it was too much bringing him to a public place and talking about these things? Nah, to other people it would just look like we were new friends.

"I'm sure that's not true," I scoffed. "I can start first," I suggested. "Obviously my name is Blaine," I smirked and Kurt let out an adorable giggle. "I recently just got out of university and this is my second year teaching at the Fine Arts college of New York. My birthday is August 4th and my favourite colour is glasz."

Kurt took in a breath and I sat there, probably with a stupid smile on my face, observing his lips as he began to speak. "I'm Kurt," he said, stealing my own intro. "I used to go to Mckinely high school in Lima Ohio. I have a father who still lives there and my mother is deceased."

My heart plummeted. I knew what it was like losing a parent and I couldn't believe that Kurt had had to deal with something like that. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Kurt."

A smile tight smile was on his face. "Don't be sorry," he all but whispered. "She was a great person but it happened a long time ago, I was seven." That made it even worse. For one to be so young without a mother's support and care took out a huge chunk of your childhood and forced you to grow up faster.

That was definitely not something I wanted for him. I wanted Kurt to be happy, to be able to cry when he wanted, to laugh and sing.

"My birthday is June 20th and my favourite colour is green." He leaned in and took a sip of his coffee.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you," he asked while licking away a stray drop of coffee from his lips. Why did he have to go and be all damn sexy in a public place?

Hmm, well Kurt, I thought pondering his question, other than the fact that I'm a vampire and am madly in love with you? No, there's not much.

"I used to sing in a glee club too, back in high school." Yeah, that was about fifty years ago. "And I can play the guitar decently."

"Oh, I can play the piano. My father always used to force me to lessons when I was little." I inwardly and quite possible, outwardly, sighed. He just kept getting better every day. I leaned in instinctually, taking in the scent that could only be described as Kurt. He smelled like freshly cut grass, honey and roses, it was delicious.

Of course I would never do it, but his blood would probably taste delicious. No Blaine! Don't you dare even think about that!

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, probably not for the first time. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I said dumbly, "it's totally fine." Kurt just leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. If only every minute of everyday could be like this.

A blur of dark blue and brown caught my attention outside of the window. I was torn between watching Kurt drink his coffee and finding out what it was. Eventually my protective instincts took over, if it was something that could harm Kurt it needed to be dealt with.

To my absolute horror I found that it was Wes and David. I should have known they'd come to crash this. Under no circumstances could I let Kurt see them. They were such horrible spies.

"I heard that you're a very good singer," I said starting up conversation again. Kurt almost spewed some of his coffee onto the table.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Oh, well when I fell out of the tree, I actually heard you singing," I said a bit smug. He really did have the voice of an angel. I wish I had such a high range.

"Um...I'm not that good." Liar, I thought. Outside the window behind Kurt I saw Wes and David mimicking kissing. I could only guess that they meant for it to be Kurt and me. What idiots. Kurt followed my gaze and glanced back behind him.

But in the blink of an eye they were gone. Sometimes I was so great full for the speed that came with being a vampire. "What were you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said tightly. They were SO in for it when I got back tonight.

"Oh," he said unsure, "Okay...I guess." I could sense that the atmosphere had changed. Kurt had started off bubbly and excited but now he just seemed wary and unsure. He had to know that I liked him back! Was he really that oblivious?

"Kurt I -," I started.

"Oh...my god," Kurt said in disbelief. "Not here. Why did he have to come now?"

I swivelled in my chair to see an unfamiliar face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's P.O.V<strong>

There at the front counter was Kevin. He looked horrible. His dark eyes were red rimmed, probably due to lack of sleep or maybe crying. His dark brown hair was out of control. The shirt he was wearing was wrinkled and showed no signs of being washed.

I watched in horror as he ordered the most fattening item on the list and a latte. What on earth was he doing here? Had he seen me? The last thing I wanted was to explain my relationship with him to Blaine.

Would Blaine even stick around if he found out that I'd been planning to live with Kevin? I slowly lowered my head, hoping in vain that Kevin wouldn't see me.

"What's wrong Kurt," Blaine asked concerned. I stole a glance at him, his gorgeous hazel eyes were filled with questions.

"Um, it's no one. His name is Kevin. You wouldn't know him." I stared in disbelief as Blaine's face contorted into some sort of rage. "Blaine, are you okay? Do you know him?" Please, I prayed to god, please don't let them know each other.

"No but I have a feeling I'm about to," Blaine said tightly. I saw his tense posture and the way that his fists were clenched under the table as Kevin approached us.

All I had wanted today was for us to have a nice time. Talk about interests, and maybe, I had hoped he would want to see me again.

"Hello Kurt," Kevin said coldly, "and _you_...," he said looking in disdain at Blaine. At that moment you could almost see the electricity flying around the room. The two guys stared each other down as if in a contest.

"Do you think maybe I could talk to you Kurt?" I just sat there in my seat. "Alone," he added. Blaine seriously looked like he was about to rip Kevin's hair out so I decided I better speak up.

"Whatever you have to say can be said right here in front of Blaine." I crossed my arms to create the effect that I was _not _moving.

"Kurt, baby, don't be like that. Please, come back to our apartment."

"It's not _our _apartment it's all yours. After you decided to be a complete jerk you quickly lost all my respect. Now if you'd kindly leave us, I don't want to talk to you." Kevin's eyes flashed and he stepped towards me.

"Listen here you," he shouted, "I did not come all the way to New York with you to have you leave me. You, Kurt Hummel, are pathetic you're also a whore. There you sit, not three days since you've left, and you're already with another guy! Do you think you'll be able to get anywhere in this town?" There was a hard metal screech of a chair rubbing against the floor.

"Don't talk to him like that," Blaine shouted. His lips pulled up to reveal perfectly white teeth. His fists were so tightly clenched they looked sheet white.

"Yeah, make me pansy!" Kevin sneered. Blaine quite literally growled.

"Maybe I will." All of a sudden two, muscular men burst into the coffee shop and grabbed Blaine. "Wes, David, let me go!" Blaine shouted.

"No way dude," the Asian one said. Blaine's eyes were sparkling in anger and his brown hair was slowly slipping out of its usual style. I now realized his hair was actually curly. Loose brown locks fell over his eyebrows and I had to admit even when he was angry he was hot.

"Blaine?" I asked, only slightly frightened. I got up out of my chair and put my arms around his shoulders. He instantly relaxed as I took him in my arms.

"Come on Blaine, people are looking. Let's go outside, ignore Kevin." I walked both of us out, my hands still on his shoulders. "Don't you dare talk to me again," I said threateningly.

"We'll leave him up to you," who I assumed was Wes, said. Well this was certainly not the way I'd planned for things to go. I definitely did not think I'd be babysitting Blaine but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's P.O.V<strong>

My hands were still slightly shaking from my encounter with that excuse for a human being. Who did he think he was? Was he honestly stupid enough to think that he could, hurt Kurt and then come back and stake a claim? It was too late for that.

Kurt's arms were still around my shoulders as we sat on a park bench. Part of me couldn't believe that I'd lost control like that. Usually I was so calm and reserved. I guess this was just something that came with feeling so many new emotions.

I looked at Kurt. His light mouse brown hair was still perfect as always. He was looking at me with worry.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for losing it in there. I really don't know what came over me." Kurt just smiled. He lightly squeezed my shoulders and I made a move to grab his hands.

"It's nothing to apologize for Blaine. I was actually glad that you did that. I've wanted to say some of those things to him for a while but I wasn't brave enough. I've never been brave enough to talk back to Kevin." My heart leaped when Kurt leaned in closer to me and laid his head on my shoulders. This is what it should be like I thought. Kurt and I together like this for the rest of time.

"Kurt," I began.

"Yes," Kurt said softly blinking his big round eyes at me. I was so hooked.

"Kurt, I really like you." I heard a quick intake of breath from Kurt's end as his eyes grew impossibly wider and he slowly took away his arms from my shoulders. My non-beating heart instantly went into panic mode. "I'm sorry if this is much too fast. Ugh! I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no," Kurt said urgently. "I want you to say it! Really I do. The thing is...," Kurt looked down in his lap and blushed. The blush was so beautiful and I had to swallow for a burn was racing up my throat. I was thirsty but he definitely was not on the dessert list.

"I-I like you too," he said quickly. It took me a few moments to process this information than a million watt smile lit my face. The man of my dreams liked me too. In all my years of life I would have to say there is nothing greater than reciprocated love.

"I've liked you for so long now," I said reaching forward, consuming him into a hug. My breathing slightly hitched when his arms wrapped around me.

"That makes two of us," Kurt said as he pulled away to smile goofily at me. Slowly he leaned in looking me in the eye. I quickly caught up with what he was about to do. And I'd waited for this for oh so long. He paused half way as if asking for permission to come any closer.

I quickly closed the distance myself and resisted the urge to moan when our lips connected. I definitely did not want to scare him away now, not when I'd worked so hard to get here. Kurt brought a hand up to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss. I know realized that I'd have to add, great kisser to the list of his talents.

Kissing Kurt was intense, I'd kissed other guys before but nothing had ever been like this. The feeling went right to my heart. I swore I could almost hear it beating again. I brought my hands around Kurt's waste and continued to kiss him as if my life depended on it.

Accidentally I forgot that, unlike me, he did need to breathe. Kurt pulled away gasping.

"Wow," was all he said breathlessly. Wow was right Kurt. Just, wow.

"So, Kurt Hummel," I said still on the high of our kiss, "will you go out with me?" He jumped forwards and brought me into another kiss, which I gladly accepted. Now it was my turn to start breathing heavily. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was a public park and that anyone could walk by. But I really just didn't give a damn at the moment.

If someone had a problem with me kissing this beautiful boy they could bring it up with me another day. I was not in the mood to be interrupted.

"Yes," Kurt said surely, "absolutely yes." All of a sudden a bright flash lit from the bushes behind us. We both turned around quickly to see David with a camera in his hands.

"David!" I yelled, angry that he'd just destroyed this perfect moment. He ran away (at a normal pace) laughing madly. I looked back to Kurt to apologize but he just sat there giggling and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I'd cut David some slack today.

Whatever I'd gotten myself into, all the pestering I'd get from David, Wes and Miles, all the guys I'd have to keep off of Kurt. It would all be worth is for him. My glasz eyed perfection.


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire boyfriend!

Keep my Heart: Chapter 5

**Kurt's P.O.V**

It was no use I grumbled and collapsed onto my silk sheets. I'd been going through every article of clothing I owned and nothing seemed right. My arms were literally sore from pulling so many shirts over my head. What was one to wear on a first date?

It had been such a long time since my last date. I could hardly remember me and Kevin's first date and that was about a year and a half ago. I looked back at my clock. Damn, I only had a few more minutes.

I decided on wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, since it was fall, a white undershirt with a black trench coat and my most fabulous red scarf. I took one last glance at my reflection in the mirror before deciding it would have to do.

I rushed out to my car, lightly cursing as the harsh wind ripped through my perfectly styled hair. My car was my baby but sometimes, on rare occasions, I really hated it for not having heated seats. I could see my breath from inside as I pulled out from my drive way.

The address Blaine had given me with directions to his house seemed a bit odd. It was on the very far side of the city. He also said he lived with three other guys who were friends of his. I'd already met two of them, Wes and David, the third was a mystery.

Slowly the scenery from outside my window went from bright city lights and bustling people to a deserted road lined with old willow trees. It was probably beautiful during the day but at dusk it was sort of creepy. At the end of the road there was a thick black metal gate...cheery.

I don't know where I'd pictured Blaine to living; the only place I could see that suited him was a castle. He did look like a prince after all. I jumped in my seat as a horrible screeching sound was made. Shocking me, out of nowhere, the gate swung open. This is like some sort of horror movie, I thought as, against my better judgement, I drove through the gate.

Oh well if this wasn't the right house maybe they'd know where Blaine lived. As soon as I passed through the gates I saw a quick expanse of green fields with the occasional wild flower poking up. It was beautiful. The dirt path I'd been on a moment ago had turned into coble stone.

I rounded the corner and a massive house came into view. Okay, who were the three friends he was living with? They must have created Face book or something to afford a house like that. The house was made entirely out of red brick. It had four huge columns at the front of it and ivy creeping up the side along the windows. There must have been at least a hundred windows and I shivered to think at how many rooms.

My own life suddenly seemed very meek in comparison. And I couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was Blaine saw in me. He seemed to have everything already. I parked my car in front of the four door garage and hopped out. I was faintly aware of my hands shaking. Hey, I was nervous, could you blame me?

Slowly I ascended up marble stairs to the massive front door. Honestly, who had marble stairs outside? I rubbed my hands together nervously as I reached the front door. Why did they have to get all sweaty now? I took in a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock on the door but someone beat me to the punch.

"Hello there boy toy," David, I assumed, greeted me cheerfully. I had no idea how to react to that.

"Umm, hello," I responded. David's smile never faltered. Gosh he had perfect teeth, just like Blaine. He was also very handsome. Not really my type though. I stood there awkwardly in the door way as David continued on smiling.

"God, David, let him in," A voice rang out from inside. I peeked around David's corner to see Wesley saunter down a massive staircase; it was probably wide enough to fit my car.

"I'm really sorry about him," Wes said taking my hand. Just like Blaine's Wes's hands were also extremely cool. I'd have to ask him about that later. "David's a bit slow," Wes fake whispered to me.

"Hey, I can hear you Wes!" I giggled at their playful banter. They were too cute. Wes smiled fondly at me as I laughed.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person," Wes gushed, "I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity."

"Yeah," David added, "Blaine never shuts up about you. I swear he should go into the paparazzi business, he's such a stalker."

"I second that!" Another voice called out from a room down the hall. I looked curiously in that direction. A tall, lean man with honey blond hair came out of the room. His skin was a peachy tone and his smile pleasant. He had sparkling playful blue eyes which made him look almost child-like.

"I'm Miles," he said holding out his hand. I gladly took it. God, why were all Blaine's friends so handsome? Maybe this was some sort of Harem. No, Kurt. Don't think about it like that. Maybe they're just all models.

"I see Blaine wasn't joking when he told us you were beautiful," he murmured. I blushed lightly as Wes and David both looked at each other with concern lighting their features. I just stood there, mouth hanging open like an idiot as Miles held my hand.

"On that note," David said cheerily, "we better let Blaine out of his closet. We locked him in there so that we could introduce ourselves to you before he could steal "his Kurt" away!" My eyes widened. These sure were interesting people.

"You locked him in the closet?" Miles asked.

"Wes helped," David shouted back as he ran up the stairs. A few seconds later several bangs could be heard from up stairs and some faint shouting. In a couple of minutes David came back holding his arm with Blaine walking down the stair case looking as collected as ever.

"Blaine hurt meeee," David whined as he went over to glom Wes.

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't lock me in a closet. Are you okay Kurt? They didn't do or say anything too rude did they," he asked glaring at all of them.

Sigh. No matter how handsome all of Blaine's friends were he was definitely the most striking. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that accented his perfect chest quite nicely. And light off-white pants. And although he was upset with his friends his eyes still managed to twinkle when they looked at me.

"No," I stuttered, "they're all quite lovely." Miles chuckled and I looked back at him.

"Sorry, you're just so proper, it's cute." For the second time that night he made me flush. Maybe it was just his way to be overly flirtatious. Blaine loudly cleared his throat, instantly regaining my attention.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said gently. My nerves had finally caught up with me again. And the butterflies in my stomach were flying every which way. Why did he have such an effect on me?

"Okay then," he said taking hold of my hand and looking back, "I'll be back later." They all murmured in agreement.

"Bye," I said looking back before we left. As I turned around I could have sworn I saw Miles wink at me.

* * *

><p>"You're friends are all very kind," I said as we drove in Blaine's car to the restaurant of my choice.<p>

"Yeah," he agreed almost half heartedly, "they can be a bit much at times though." I could see where he was coming from. David seemed like he would be quite a handful. He was bouncy and full of energy and Wes although he was a bit more mature also had a teenage girl-like attitude. Miles on the other hand seemed a bit like Blaine to me.

"Tell me about them," I said. He took his eyes off the road for a minute and studied me. I could feel the colour rising back up to my cheeks underneath his stare.

"What would you like to know about them?"

"Well, how old they are, what they enjoy doing, stuff like that." Blaine sighed a little.

"Where do I begin? Well Wes and David have been together for as long as I can remember. As you've already seen tonight David is at his best** very** childish. Wes is a bit better maturity wise but if you let him he'll talk your ear off for hours."

I enjoyed seeing Blaine talk about his friends. Although they could get on his nerves, regardless of whether he knew it or not, his eyes would light up when he talked about them and he seemed to glow.

"They both enjoying going out camping, really they enjoy anything that's outdoors and in the mountains." Interesting I thought to myself I wasn't really that big on hiking. Mostly because I didn't want to wreck my shoes and hated the thought that somewhere out there, was a huge creepy spider in a tree.

"Do you like hiking to?" I asked. I really didn't know all too much about Blaine but I was set on learning everything there was to know.

"Not really," he laughed. "I'll join Wes and David on the occasional trip or two but I don't really like it because if it rains you're out of luck." I nodded in agreement.

"What about Miles, are you two close?" I was surprised to see the glow leave his face. His smile seemed to falter a bit.

"I haven't really known Miles for long. I met him a couple of years ago. He's nice and everything it's just...,"

"Just what," I asked, now more curious than ever. Miles seemed like such a pleasant and polite person I didn't understand how Blaine could not like him.

"Never mind," he said.

"Aww, come on, please?"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

No, not the puppy eyes Kurt, _anything_ but those! I'd been about to say I thought that Mile's was into him. But I didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable every time he came over.

"Oh look," I said happily (and changing subjects), "here we are." Kurt sighed and I hoped in vain that he'd just forget about this.

Once we'd been seated down at our table Kurt continued to ask me questions and I responded happily. I was listening to every word he said. But truthfully only half of what he was saying was sinking in. I couldn't help but think how gorgeous his alabaster skin looked in the candle light. How the candle light lit up his perfect features and played with the shadows on his face.

His eyes reflected the candle light making it look like small stars were trapped inside beautiful blue orbs. My heart melted into a puddle just watching him speak. Michelangelo himself could not have sculpted something as beautiful as Kurt.

My focus from Kurt's face was broken when I saw him gesturing towards the menu happily to a young waiter who had appeared at our table seemingly out of nowhere.

"-Just for you," was all I caught of the waiter's sentence. He winked at Kurt and my insides clenched. I knew Kurt was the pinnacle of perfection but would people be hitting on him every time we went out? Could this guy honestly not see Kurt and I had been preoccupied before he showed up?

Guys don't come into a restaurant holding hands because they're "good friends".

"Well, thank you," Kurt giggled. The waiter wasn't even handsome. He looked like a sea slug. I really didn't see myself as the possessive type but this guy was really testing my reserve. If there's one thing everyone should know it's** NEVER** mess with a vampire's boyfriend.

"And you sir," the waiter asked less enthusiastically.

"Whatever you recommend," I said falsely cheery. The waiter stared at me with the same plastic smile pasted on his face.

"Alright then I'll be right back."

Don't hurry I thought. I let out a long breath releasing my frustrations.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Kurt's voice floated delicately around me. Suddenly thoughts on waiters were far away, sucked into a black hole. I felt kind of bad for focusing my attention somewhere other than Kurt.

"Not as beautiful as you are though," I said sappily. He reached forward to grab my hand. Something about this moment was absolutely perfe-

"You're dinner is served," the annoying waiter called out, overly loud. Way to be an instant mood kill buddy. From the look on Kurt's disappointed face I could tell he felt the same way.

We ate our dinner, enthralled in pleasant conversation for the most part, talking more about interests and experiences. I couldn't help but to be fascinated about every little thing in Kurt's life. Things like how he loved going out in the fall and staring at golden fields of grass in the wind because they looked like golden waves. Things like these just made him all the more beautiful.

How on earth was I going to tell him I was a vampire? I inwardly cringed consumed by my inner turmoil. Vampires were disgusting creatures. We fed on the blood of the innocent. We lived on forever, denying the laws of the world. I'd killed before. Was killing really wrong if it was necessary to survive? How could someone like me be worthy of someone like Kurt?

My beautiful boy continued to go on about how much he enjoyed living in New York. He babbled on, excited about the new job he'd just scored with a designing company. He'd shown me some of the clothing designs he'd created after class one day and they were all fantastic.

* * *

><p>After our dinner we walked back to my car. I wanted to reach out and touch his hand but was didn't want the poor boy to freeze.<p>

"Thanks for coming tonight Kurt," I said as we drove back to my house.

"It was lots of fun. I can't even remember the last time I enjoyed just talking to someone," he said. Ignoring the cool temperature Kurt took my hand and started rubbing circles with his fingers. This made it extremely hard to focus on the road.

"Kurt -," I began, nervous, a lump in my throat. The doe eyed boy looked at me, sensing the change in atmosphere.

"Yeah, Blaine," he said tenderly. The way he said my name made me want to let go of the wheel and kiss him. Bad idea Blaine.

"Um, I really, really like you. I care about you more than I've ever cared for another. What would you say if I was different...?" Wow. That was lame. Kurt's perfect eyebrows mashed together, a tiny frown on his cherubic face.

"What do you mean by _different_ Blaine?" He asked. The car was now making its climb up the gravel road towards the gate of the house.

"Well, it's just that...I'm not really like most people," I held my breath not even thinking about breathing as I waited for Kurt's reaction.

"Blaine, don't worry you don't have to hide anything from me. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't." The car screeched to a halt in the drive way and the engine slowly cut off with an abrupt sound.

"Kurt, I'm a vampire." Silence, dead silence was all that awaited me. I swallowed once more. My eyes now fixed on a very interesting penny that lay on the floor of my car.

"That's ridiculous Blaine, good one," Kurt said after what seemed like an hour. He laughed a little and got out of the car. I sighed, I had anticipated this.

I followed him outside the car post haste.

"Kurt, please come here," I said as I saw him walking to his car. "Come inside with me for a minute." I opened the door and let him in. I took his hand as I made my way to the couch. The same couch I'd discussed my infatuation with Kurt to everyone.

"Kurt, I'm really telling the truth I'm a vampire. And I need you to be open minded about this because...I_ love_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's P.O.V <strong>

Okay I'd just heard, "Blah, blah, blah,** I love you**." Oh gosh! Blaine Anderson was in love with me. Blaine Freaking Anderson! I wanted to leap over to him and kiss him. Tell him I loved him too and that I wanted to live together and get married. But something else he'd said stopped me.

He seemed to be pretty sure he was a vampire. Okay one loony trait wasn't going to stop me from being with him. He thought he was a vampire? Big deal, sometimes I still liked to think I was Ariel from the little mermaid. He'd grow out of it in time.

Maybe this was all just going way too fast. I mean I loved Blaine. But saying I love you on our first date? Maybe that should be a red flag. ...But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I was actually ecstatic.

"Blaine," I said in a somewhat strangled voice. "You really can't think you're a," I was cut off by seeing David walk into the room.

The first thought that flickered through my mind was, Oh, David's here. The second was, OH MY GOD he has blood around his mouth and he's dragging something into the room that looks like a body. OH GOOD LORD, are those FANGS? Oozing droplets of red liquid fell from David's mouth hitting the perfectly white carpet. He looked deranged, horrifying a monster.

I backed into the couch, a scream half way up my throat. All of a sudden I heard quick little gasps. It took me a few seconds to realize it was me. David's eyes quickly zoomed in on my face and he licked his lips. The unmistakable look of "want" crossing his features.

"David NO," Blaine screamed. And then almost too fast for my eyes to see they slammed together at the speed of light. When they collided together it sounded like two freight trains. A few seconds later Wes came bolting down the stairs.

"What are you guys- Oh...," Wes faltered.

"Wes," Blaine yelled, still in close combat with David. "Get Kurt out of here NOW." Before I knew what was happening Wes had me in his arms and we were flying out the door. Now I allowed myself to scream.

The world seemed to be passing around us much too quickly. It was like looking out of a car window at the pavement below. I was starting to get really dizzy.

"Okay, here we are Kurt. Hey, look. I'm really sorry about David. I didn't know you guys were coming back and he'd just fed and then you were there and the scent of your blood must have-,"

"You're vampires," I stated not asked. "All of you." My voice seemed to break the silence of the night. This was crazy. Things like this just did NOT happen, this was why we had books and fairy tales. So normal people didn't have to live through horrifying moments like this!

"Yeah," Wes said awkwardly.

"I need to sit down," I looked up at him wary. I didn't trust him. Did I even trust Blaine? He was a vampire. But he had tried to tell me and he did save me from David.

He loved me. Or so he said. Maybe he was just trying to get my blood. The thought made my skin feel ice cold.

"Could you maybe step away?" I asked Wes.

"Yeah, no problem, but you should know Blaine is a nice guy. He made all of this, this life we're living right now possible. He didn't turn us into what we are but he gave us all a place to live, a home, a family." There was nothing but silence as I tried to slow my breathing.

"And, you should know he's completely in love with you. Kurt, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the reason he drags himself to teach every day." Fresh tears started falling from my eyes.

"Oh god," Wes panicked slightly hysterical, "please, Kurt, please don't cry. Blaine will kill me if he thinks that I made you cry." My breathing quavered and I didn't even try to stop sobbing.

"I love him too, but how am I supposed to be with him if he's a vampire? If he...he drinks...you know..."

"Blood," Wes said it for me.

"Kurt, I'm not telling you what to do," he said coming closer to me, "but regardless of whether or not Blaine is a vampire it doesn't change that fact that he is a good guy. If eating food was a sin would you still eat it even if it made you evil? You would die without it, that's how I look at us drinking blood."

There was a _whoosh_ of wind and all of the sudden Blaine was behind Wes. His eyes were guarded and he kept his distance, not wanting to scare me off I guessed.

"Wes," he said, voice monotone, "you should go check on David, he feels horrible and I think he'll need you." Wes nodded, waved a small goodbye to me before taking off into the midnight blue. The trees rustled in the wind and my heavy breathing could probably be heard from a mile away.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine said softly, his voice becoming one with the darkness. "Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you I swear. I would never do anything or say anything that may bring you harm."<p>

I didn't quite trust my voice at the moment but it tore my heart to see Blaine standing there. His face was full of expression; love, fear and hope. "I'm not sure of what to do," I said truthfully. I didn't know if I could be with Blaine. But I knew at the moment that leaving him was not an option.

"Don't worry about it. And don't decide on anything too fast...but just know that...I love you too." I gasped a little. Had he heard me?

"Sorry, I ran back here as fast as I could. I accidentally over heard some of your conversation with Wes. I can't stop being who I am Kurt. I didn't choose this but I'm stuck with it and if you don't want to be a part of it I completely understand."

I got up from my place on the grass and walked over to him. I put my hand on his impossibly strong shoulder and whispered, "I think I just want to go home." He frowned a little but agreed. We raced back to my car.

The departure was silent. I was half way through the metal gate when I turned around to see Blaine looking at me from the drive way. The sadness and loneliness was clearly painted in his eyes.

My silk bed sheets had never felt this good as I climbed into bed that night. I continuously tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. But every few minutes I was plagued by the memory of David's fangs and blood stained face. Tortured by the recollection of the lifeless body he held by his side. But strangely I was thinking more about Blaine's, "I love you," than anything else.

What on earth was I going to do with that boy?


	6. Chapter 6 Love you I do

Keep my Heart: Chapter 6

**Other P.O.V **

Everyone could see by the way they moved around each other that something had changed. The slight pleading look in hazel eyes was only met by caution from the other. The younger boy sat at his desk all of class now he looked tired as if he was always thinking.

Kurt Hummel came into class. It was about a week from the day of his first date with Blaine, if you could even call it a date. His head reeled; trying to process al the new information he'd been given. Life pretty much seemed like a horror story right now. If vampires existed what other kind of mythical beasts lurked around in the shadows.

But could he really call Blaine a beast? The man that was so perfect, perfect for him just couldn't be something bad. He was kind, gentle and he loved Kurt. Yes, he did end human life but really it was no different than ending the life of a cow for a burger, it's just that everybody has gotten so used to the idea that now it seemed okay.

Regardless that Blaine was a part of the living dead Kurt still wondered if he could be with him. How could he trust Blaine not to bite him or turn him into a vampire? He had seen how David had just lost control in front of Kurt. What was to stop Blaine or any of his other friends from doing the same thing?

The more he thought the more his head ached. No matter what way he looked at it he still came up with the same conclusion, he was seriously smitten and in love with Blaine Anderson, regardless of whether or not he had fangs. Sure the idea of being with a vampire was scary but you never know until you try, right?

From the opposite side of the classroom in his desk one Blaine Anderson sat sulking unaware of Kurt's decision. If he wasn't a vampire he probably would have had bags under his eyes from all the crying he wished he could do. The most that every came out of a vampire was ragged breathing.

He stared longingly at his light brown haired student that he wished could be his. Stupid fangs, stupid sucking blood, he thought. He felt horrible for what he had put Kurt through but he had a selfish side to his nature. He wanted Kurt, needed him.

As he caught the younger boys light glasz eyes he let out a sigh. Please Kurt, he thought, willing Kurt to read his mind, please forgive me. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt got up and out of his chair. He eyed the boy as he gracefully walked forwards towards his desk.

Blaine inconspicuously pinched his arm beneath his desk, nope, not dreaming. This was the first time Kurt had made any effort to come and talk to him. He felt like jumping up and down, running around the classroom, but resisted the urge. Kurt was probably frightened enough and there was no way Blaine would risk losing him now.

"Blaine," he said in a way that made the other man's heart do a flip, "may I talk to you?"

"Of course," the other responded very eagerly. Kurt looked over his shoulder to glance at the class.

"Um, I meant after class...when there aren't so many people...," he whispered. Blaine nodded, again eagerly. To everyone in the class it was easy to see how smitten the dark haired man was with Kurt. Maybe it wasn't the most professional thing for a teacher to be mooning over his student but they were just too cute together. Secretly the entire class was hoping they'd realize they were perfect together.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

The clock had seriously gone way to fast today. One second it was 10:30am the next it was 1:00pm. I swear someone up there had it in for me. I stole a fleeting look at Blaine who, for once, was very focused on marking student's tests.

I could do this, I thought giving myself a pep talk. I had already made my decision on Blaine two weeks ago. Now I would just have to see where it took me, hopefully that didn't mean the grave. The bell gave a shrill ring and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I got up out of my seat and filed out of the classroom. Blaine took noticed, slung his bag around his shoulder, and followed at a safe distance. I marched the city of New York to an abandoned looking park. As far as I knew not many people knew about the existence of vampires. I hated to think about what would happen to me if that little juicy secret got out.

We marched our way through bushes and all sorts of other shrubbery. I wasn't satisfied until we got to a very abandoned area of the park that was a long distance away from the trail. So here I was, flesh and blood, completely weak and fragile in comparison to the man standing in front of me.

I realized that that this was the equivalent to jumping into a tiger's cage.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine's voice broke the silence and it was like listening to a waterfall. I could dwell in it forever. I took a quick glimpse down at my hands and realized they were shaking. Crap. Way to be brave Kurt. I forced them to stay still even though my internal instincts were telling me to run away.

"I- I know," I stuttered. A small line took place in between his eyebrows.

"Kurt," he said, his voice small, "you don't have to do this, talking to me now, I mean. You can always do it when you're less...scared," his voice kind of cracked on the word scarred. He didn't want me to be frightened of anything much less him.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not scared," I said almost confidently. My feet moved without my will over to where he stood. In the forest setting he almost looked like some kind of fairy. The little sunlight there was made looked like water ripples through his hair. Blaine's eyes sparkled as they hoped what I was saying was actually true.

Suddenly I was face to face with him.

"I don't care," I stated plainly.

"What," he questioned, looking seriously confused.

"I don't care what you are."

**Blaine's P.O.V **

He was standing there beautiful as ever and I couldn't quite believe what my boy was saying. Did he really mean it? I memorized every feature of his face, afraid that this would be the last time we could meet like this.

"Kurt, you...," I started to say.

"No." He said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. "No, I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave me." So much emotion than poured through me and I lost control of the patient facade I'd been putting up.

My arms wrapped around his waist. "I won't Kurt, I promise. I'll never leave you," I whispered into his ear. All of a sudden a wet warm thing fell on my shoulder. I pulled him away momentarily to notice he was crying. It had been so long since I'd actually been able to cry, so the whole thing seemed kind of alien to me.

As much as I didn't want love to cry, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. His tear drops literally looked like diamonds.

"P-promise?" he asked, basically begged. I took him in my arms once more and pressed my for head up against his.

"I vow, on my un-beating heart that I will never ever, for as long as I live, leave you, Kurt Hummel." He sniffled and then looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. Then he just smiled and dear god, that smile was just about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Does that mean we're once again dating?" He asked in his overly cute way.

"Yeah, you could say that," I smirked in return.

"That's good," he said leaning in. His soft pink lips met mine and I couldn't help but moan because it seemed like a millennium since our last kiss. There was no way anyone was going to get him now. I felt his fingers in my hair and how they played with the curly locks that I so desperately tried to tame each morning.

"God, I love you," Kurt whispered. I stopped the kiss abruptly, shock plastered on my face. He took in my startled appearance and giggled. I couldn't even react, what do you do when someone tells you they love you? I'd never experienced feelings like this ever before.

I'd waited so long for someone like Kurt. No, I'd waited so long for Kurt. There would never be anyone else exactly like my angel. He pulled the bottom of my shirt and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that," he commented. I chuckled a bit breathlessly still feeling like I was about to cry out of joy.

"I love you too Kurt. So much more than you'll probably ever know but I'll try my best to help you understand that you're my world, my everything..._mine_.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

We lounged around in the park for a couple of hours, lying down on the grass, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"So...you can go out in the sunlight obviously," I said staring into his hazel eyes. I couldn't help but notice how impossibly long his dark black eyelashes were.

"Yes, it's a common misconception. I don't even know how that myth started."

"Do you sleep in a coffin? Is garlic a weakness? Are stakes a weakness to you?" He reached over and rubbed my shoulders.

"Ha, one question at a time there babe" he chuckled. I tensed up a bit because the word "babe" coming from his mouth and the fact that he was referring to me was just a bit too unbelievable.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit panicky. "Are you hurt?"

"No...you called me babe."

"Sorry, was that too soon?" I could see that he was mentally hitting himself.

"No, no, I like it," I said reaching forward and cupping his face. "I was just really happy when you said it. I still can't really believe what you see in me. This whole thing just seems sort of surreal."

Blaine frowned in a way that made him absolutely adorable. He had so many sides to him and I loved it, possessive, protective, caring, funny and smart.

"What do you mean you can't see why? Kurt, you're amazing. You're so loving and caring. You've been through so much and just the fact that you're here with me now makes you one of the bravest people I've ever met. You're funny and bright, just being around you is fun. Of course it also helps that you're extremely gorgeous and talented."

I flushed at his compliments, not really sure what to say.

"Thanks, right back at you." He leaned in and kissed me softly from our bed on the grass. "So," I said once we'd both pulled away, "was that a yes or no to sleeping in coffins."

"There's no coffin sleeping," Blaine said, "I can also eat Italian food whenever I want. And as far as I know the only way we can be killed is if one of our own tears us apart and then burns the pieces." Woah, okay so my boyfriend was literally indestructible.

"And...," I started, not really sure how to put it lightly, "you...drink blood." He shifted uncomfortably and looked anywhere but in my eyes.

"Yes we do."

"Ever tried the Twilight diet?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"No way, apparently Wes tried it once. It was the most awful thing he'd ever tasted."

"So...you just pick and choose who you're going to kill each night."

"We don't need to...feed... every night. It's more like twice every month. This all probably sounds really horrible to you but there are some perks to being a vampire believe it or not. We have excellent hearing and eyesight. As you've already experienced we can run extremely fast and we're also very strong. But we can't cry and we can't eat normal human food. Another weird thing is that although our heart isn't beating blood still courses through our veins."

"This is all so strange," I murmured snuggling in closer to him.

"It is," he agreed. "But in time you'll get used to it. I'm sorry about what happened between you and David." He said.

I all too vividly remember that night. David had been terrifying and it had taken all my will power not to pass out at the sight of him.

"He's awfully sorry and hopes that you'll forgive him. Don't tell him I told you this but he was moping pathetically for days after what happened. Not even Wes cracking jokes would make him smile."

I sucked in a breath and looked up into Blaine's eyes. "I'd like to meet them again, properly."

Blaine smiled at my eagerness to get to know his friends.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."


	7. Chapter 7 Brewing Scheme

Keep my Heart: Chapter 7

**Other's P.O.V **

Coal black shoes stepped out into the wet night. The pavement sped quickly as the figure ran out into the darkness. All around people slept in their beds unaware of his malicious intentions.

He slowed down as he came up to an old and deserted looking town. The buildings were all a dead sulking colour of grey. The one street light in the town dimmed and then flickered out as he lurked between broken down buildings. The figure rounded a corner and then came to an abrupt stop. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, all the while with a hood pulled over his head.

A smooth white hand protruded from the dark coat he was wearing to open the door to a particularly old looking house. He entered without knocking and like a ghost seemingly floated down the hall. He paid no mind to the wide assortment of cobwebs that hung from, what must have been at a time, luxurious golden light fixtures.

The end of the hall drew near. A black door greeted him and he swung it open with such a force that the man inside the room jumped.

This new character took one glance at the cloaked figure and instantly relaxed. The much older man had white hairs struggling to get through a mass of dark brown hair. His skin showed little signs of damage and was almost flawless except for one scar running along the left side of his face right by his ear. His attire looked like something out of the Titanic and as his mouth opened he used language as from such a period.

"You've taken quite a bit of time. I assume that whatever it was you were to be doing was of great importance," his tone was one of great confidence. The hooded man sat down at the table; the only piece of furniture in the room along with two chairs.

"The others were lounging around the house still. I needed to be sure I wasn't going to be noticed."

"You are right...we cannot afford any more mistakes. Not this time around. Both of us would surely be banished if the council knew of this." The cloak figure heaved a sigh.

"Who cares about the council? I say we just kill Blaine right now and be done with it."

"FOOL!" The older one screeched showing fangs so long they looked like knives. "Blaine is favoured to the council without him we have nothing. If we kill him the council will surely find out. Do you remember what they did to me?"

"Of course not master," the cloaked one whispered quickly.

"When I merely suggested that we destroy the humans and make vampire the leading race they banished me from the council. My own brother was on that council," the older one shouted getting louder by the second, "he told me to never come back.

I lost my seat and position! And when they found out I was changing humans...," he paused for effect, "they hunted me down and gave me this," he said pointing at the scar. "I have waited fifty years, too long a time, to get that seat in the council back and to achieve my goal. You will NOT kill that dream for me by doing something as foolish as killing Blaine Anderson."

The cloaked man looked back evenly into the older vampire's eyes, not flinching for even a second at his outburst.

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked. "Maybe if Blaine were the one to persuade the council about making vampires take a stand against the humans we'd have a chance. But it's impossible he'll never do it now."

"And why do think that?" The older one questioned.

"He's fallen in love with a...human."

The older one audibly gasped and then spat, "repulsive beings!"

"To make matters worse," the cloaked figure continued, "he's always protecting it. No matter where it goes. So it's not like we can just kill it and be done with this whole mess."

The older one got up out of his chair, which screeched in protest. His old grey eyes looked out the window where it was raining.

"I remember a time where humans knew about vampires. When they lived in fear of us, some even respected us. They knew their place in the web of life. It still burns in my memory, their clumsy hands crafting swords in hope to kill us. They came in swarms with fire and weapons of every kind imaginable. Killing our loved ones and then leaving us to suffer with our loss."

He turned back his eyes of sadness now replaced with a rage. "I will not allow that to happen again," he said through gritted teeth. "Too long, I have watched as those miserable humans destroy their earth and build weapons strong enough to clear out the vampire race. We must change the majority of them before they kill us. Time is of the essence and we have much to do."

"I wholly agree with you master. But we still don't have a way to get Blaine on our side. His family is one of the most influential aristocrat families in the history of all vampire kind. With his vote everything with be that much easier."

"Yes...," the old one agreed. "You must take care of the human child. Do not kill him the only way Blaine will change his mind about humans is if the boy leaves him of his own free will."

The cloaked man got up off his chair and came to stand by the wiser one.

"And how exactly will I manage to do this?"

"Lure the boy in. All humans are subject to lust. Surely this teenage boy isn't so different."

"You want me to pretend I'm in love with him? But he's disgusting and vile and...!"

"And he's the only chance we have in persuading Blaine. So I suggest you figure out a plan as to how you'll steal him without Blaine taking your head off."

They both gave each other a levelled glare before the hooded figure looked down in submission.

"Fine..."

"That's it," the older one crooned lifting up the hood to the other's coat. A wave of blonde hair fell into the boys for head and his blue eyes sparkled impishly.

"Drink," the older one commanded.

The blonde's blue eyes lit with hunger as his master brought up his wrist.

"I'm sorry for being a bit rash with you," the older one said, "but it had to be done. You have done a very good job so far and now you receive your reward." He continued on with his speech as the younger boy continued to drink.

"There's no place for humans in this world. They're so weak and feeble minded we, the vampire, have been here for centuries. We've been in hiding but now...now the time has come to appear out from the shadows. In this new world you will have a spot ruling beside me..._**Miles**_."

* * *

><p>Sorry this was very, very short...don't kill me for leaving it like this! I promise I'll write another chapter tomorrow. That one will be much longer and include Kurt and Blaine!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 You're mine

Keep my Heart: Chapter 8

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked for what must have been the fiftieth time.<p>

"Blaine, I'm absolutely sure about this. Don't worry," Kurt said exasperatingly. My arms were wound around his waist as I held him back from opening the front door of my home.

"You know I'm sure Wes, David and Miles would understand if you weren't ready to see them yet." Kurt squirmed around in my hold so that he was facing me. His large blue eyes seemed luminous in the afternoon.

"You know Blaine I'm pretty sure _you're _the only one uncomfortable with the idea of me being in a room with them again." I sighed. Kurt was right, as he almost always is. The memory of Kurt's terrified face still lingered in my mind.

The thought of him being in danger when David lunged towards him was like nothing I'd experienced before. The utter doom had made my stomach sink and I just wasn't ready to experience that again. I'd made sure all of them had fed before Kurt was to come in. They were all mature vampires but that still didn't make me any less protective of him.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a sing song voice, "how much longer are we going to be standing out here? It's not exactly warm. I think our Indian summer has finally come to an end." As much as I didn't want him there if that's what Kurt wanted...well he was going to get it. Damn my ability to never say no to him.

"Okay, okay, we'll go in. But if you want to-,"

"It will be fine." Kurt assured before I had a chance to say anything else. He pulled me into a quick hug and I felt my body instantly relax. He shivered a little as he pulled back because I was nowhere near warm. I hated the fact that it had to be thirty degrees out for us to be able to hold each other, most of the time Kurt just had to wear a coat.

I heard the door handle turn and I looked as Kurt opened the door. "That," Kurt said as he stepped in, "was totally not worth standing outside freezing for half an hour."

I chuckled a little. I'd been a bit overboard but I just wanted him to be sure of meeting everyone again...or at least that's what I'd keep telling myself.

I watched Kurt intently as his eyes wandered up to the high ceiling. The look of awe on his face made him just about...scratch that, it made him_ the_ cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I heard the faint footsteps before Kurt did. Judging by the time they hit the floor I knew it was Wes coming towards us.

"Hey guys," Wes said cheerfully. His signature genuine smile was plastered on his face.

"Hi," Kurt said cheerfully. Wes looked like he was about to explode out of happiness. The fact that Kurt wasn't afraid of him pleased him almost as much as it pleased me. Two hours before this Wes had been freaking out saying things like, "What if he doesn't like us?" and, "Will he be afraid?" Wes let out a record breaking sigh,

"I'm so glad that you decided to come back here Kurt. David felt awful about what happened and I know he just wouldn't forgive himself if things were left on that note."

"He shouldn't feel bad," Kurt said his eyes wide with the thought that he'd made someone else sad. I loved the way that he cared so much about others. "Where is he by the way?" Kurt asked.

"Oh," Wes said looking back up at the stairs. "He should be coming down any second now I guess he's just a bit nervous he wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me before he came down." There was an awkward silence then which had Kurt wringing his hands a bit.

I reached out towards him and entwined my fingers with his and giving him a reassuring smile.

"DAVID!" Wes shouted at the top of his lungs making Kurt jump.

"Wes was that really necessary?" I asked annoyed that he'd frightened Kurt. Before I had a chance to whack him on the shoulder David sauntered down the stairs seeming a bit unsure.

To my surprise Kurt let go of my hand and walked up to where David was; meeting him at the bottom of the stair case. "I'm sorry that we never got a chance to talk after what happened last time. You shouldn't feel bad," he said, not a hint of fear in his voice.

Then he did something I never expected he would. He reached forward and hugged David. My mouth fell open in surprise and there was a small stab at the pit of my stomach seeing Kurt hugging another man.

Stupid, I thought, that's David he's hugging. Wes and David have only been together for about fifty years it's not like him and Kurt will suddenly have a thing. I looked over at Wes who appeared to be having what teenagers called now a day a "fan girl" moment.

"Thanks," David stuttered when Kurt let go. He looked sincerely touched that the young boy he'd horrified just a couple of weeks ago now had the courage to not only look at him but to touch him too.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I'd completely lost track of time but I'm pretty sure I'd been at Blaine's house talking to Wes and David for about two hours and conversation was still going strong.<p>

"So," I said when there was a break in the talking, "where's Miles?"

Wes and David both looked at Blaine and the mood seemed to change a bit. I looked back at him too. His face had hardened a bit not displaying any emotion, which was so un-Blaine.

"Blaine?" I asked in that questioning tone that I knew he couldn't ignore.

"He's out," Blaine said.

I chuckled a bit, "Well I could have told you that much." Just then someone came through the door and slammed it with such a force that I literally felt the ground shake.

"Blaine," the voice said furious and dangerously low, "care to explain to me why you had me go on a wild goose chase all around town to find some sort of weird product that doesn't even...," Miles turned the corner into the living room where we all sat, "exist."

His bright blue eyes instantly lit up when he saw my face. He gave me a crooked smile that was very predatory and made me blush. "I see...that's why." I stole a glance at Blaine and noticed that one of his hands was clenching the side of the chair he was sitting on, his knuckles were white.

Miles confidently strode into the living room ditching his sweater so that he was only wearing a white t-shirt that exposed his arm muscles quite nicely.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," he said sitting down on the couch uncomfortably close, "do you know why Blaine doesn't invite me to these little parties of yours?"

"Um, well it's not really a party," I said stiffly, "and this is the first," I was stopped because his arm had snaked around my shoulders. I shivered involuntarily, not because he was cold but because a huge red sign had just lit up in my head screaming, "Unsafe!"

"That's enough Miles!" Wes said angrily from where he sat on a white leather chair across from me.

"I'm only having some fun," he said lightly, taking his arm away from me. I really felt odd with him sitting so close. At that moment I wanted nothing more than for it to be Blaine sitting there instead. I looked up at Blaine and watched as understanding flashed in his eyes.

He got up from his chair, graceful as always, and sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap. It was crazy that just with his physical touch I felt a million times better, safe and protected.

I looked back at Miles who appeared irritated at the sudden change of seating arrangements.

"Have a problem Miles?" Blaine asked smugly.

"Not at all," he said through his teeth and without another word he got up and left.

"What is the matter with him lately?" David asked, obviously just as confused as I was. David had also moved over so that he was now sitting on the overly sized chair with Wes. They were so adorable together.

They only had to look at each other to understand what the other was thinking. And the way that David moved around Wes was fascinating. It was like he was always trying to put himself in front of Wes and any possible danger at all times.

Although they were both basically indestructible David was clearly the protector. I wondered idly if that's what Blaine and I looked like.

I turned my head to find Blaine staring at me with adoration. I couldn't help but smile back because, well, how couldn't I? He was everything I could have ever dreamed of.

He protected me and cared for me unlike Kevin had. I trusted him with all my heart. We continued to stare at each other and all thoughts of my surroundings were lost because the only thing that mattered was Blaine.

"Ahem," David cleared his throat loudly. I tore my eyes away from Blaine to find that Wes and David were half way out of the living room, "well we'll leave you two, just thought you'd like to know that we're going. In case you get lonely. Don't miss us too much!"

I laughed at their quirky sense of humour. I wish I had friends like them. The only person I had was Mercedez. And the last time I'd talked to her was a month ago.

"You're lucky you have friends like them," I said softly still look at the place where Wes and David had vanished.

"I am," he agreed.

"You miss them don't you?" Blaine asked catching me completely off guard.

"What?" I said confused facing him again. His hazel eyes were filled with understanding and a little bit of...hurt?

"Kurt...," he said softly, "I know this is kind of selfish of me to say but please stop crying it hurts to see you cry."

I blinked and quickly brought my hand up to my face and felt the wetness.

"S-sorry," I said, "I didn't realize...,"

"Don't worry about it," he said wiping away the tears and pulling me into a firm hug.

I honestly could have just sat there forever. The afternoon sun was in the sky making the room comfortably warm despite the coldness of Blaine. I let my head fall lean into the crook of Blaine's neck and let out a contented sigh, which was, to my embarrassment, pretty loud.

Blaine chuckled a bit at this and started rubbing circles on my back. I probably should have been focusing on him but my thoughts were still on my friends back in Ohio.

I should really call Mercedez it had been ages since we last talked. She didn't even know that Blaine and I were together. Had I broken the friendship code that we followed so religiously by waiting so long? No, I convinced myself. Blaine is a vampire the normal rules don't apply to this situation.

What about my parents? It had been a long time since I'd talked to my father to? Were they worried? Did they miss me? All of a sudden I felt Blaine's lips on my neck moving up towards my ear.

Brain is officially short circuited.

"Blaine...?" I whispered. I pulled back a bit so that we were face to face, watching with anticipation as we both leaned forwards into a kiss. All our kisses still felt like the first in my opinion. Our mouths came together again and again increasing with urgency.

I didn't know where this had come from but I most definitely was not complaining. Suddenly I felt Blaine's...tongue? Oh my god! This was the first time I'd ever done this! I had no idea what to do. In my sudden panic I accidentally bit his tongue.

Dear god! Smooth one Hummel, I thought. I was about to apologize but then I heard Blaine moan and that sound coming from Blaine...well it did something to me.

I pushed Blaine's back down into the sofa with a ferocity I never knew I had. I'm not sure how long we made out in that position but all I knew was that despite Blaine's temperature I just kept getting warmer and warmer.

Finally I stopped holding out the noises that were building in the back of my throat trying to escape. When Blaine's tongue slid over my bottom lip I moaned, much deeper than I thought I ever could. At this Blaine stopped just for a second and I looked up into his eyes which were now almost eight shades darker resembling a murky green.

Unexpectedly Blaine reached up for my shoulders and rapidly our roles were reversed. Blaine loomed over top of me kissing me harder than I ever thought was humanly (or vampire-ly) possible. I don't know why but I liked this position much better. I guess Blaine always was going to be the dominant one in everything we did.

"Blai-... Blaine," I said breathlessly, quite impressive since my mind was literally fuzz at the moment. "Not...that I'm...AH!," I exclaimed when he nipped at my color bone, my exclamation quickly turning into a sigh as he starting sucking at the spot.

"Not that I'm complaining," I continued saying when I found the words, "but what exactly brought this on?"

Blaine brought his smooth lips back up to mine again and ran his hand along my chest, causing every place they touched to burn. I thought he was going to ignore my question, which really wouldn't have mattered to me.

"Miles," he said huskily. Say what now? I pulled back abruptly. Confusion clearly plastered on my face.

"We're making out because of Miles?" I said as best as I could, trying to no avail to slow my breathing.

"No," Blaine said. His breathing was almost as fast and ragged as mine. He cupped one hand on my face and kissed me tenderly before continuing, "It's because of the way he looks at you, like you're his."

Suddenly I understood. Blaine was jealous, jealous of his friend. He ought to know that I'd never consider Miles. You never date your boyfriend's friends even after you break up.

"You are not his," Blaine said sternly, bringing me back to the real world, "you're _**mine**_," he growled. He spared all tenderness now and kissed me with raw passion while kind of grinding his hips against mine in a way that should be illegal. All the while the only thing I could think of was,

"_yes, I really did belong to Blaine_."


	9. Chapter 9 Sick

Keep my Heart: Chapter 9

**Blaine's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It had all started last weekend when I'd gotten a letter. I was meant to go up to California for three days and watch some new professors teach. Can you say boring? This wasn't the problem though. The problem was that I'd be leaving Kurt for three days. (The longest I'd ever been away from him.)<p>

At the moment I was at the airport waving goodbye to Kurt, Wes, David and thankfully Miles. I kissed Kurt not caring that we were in an incredibly public airport. Kurt pulled away a few seconds later his whole face flushed an adorable pink and a bit dazed.

I took this moment to pull Wes and David close. "You guys look out for him, okay? I don't want him out of your sights for a minute."

"Got it Blaine," Wes chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," David sighed, not looking forward to babysitting Kurt for three days.

I stole a sideways glance at Miles. I didn't trust him. "Also, don't let Miles near him."

Both their eyebrows shot up. "Miles?" Wes questioned. David looked at me his brown eyes accusatory.

"Blaine I know you're all grr protective over Kurt but Miles is only doing a little bit of flirting he's only pretending. It's only Miles, right?" Wes stared at him like he was mad.

"He shouldn't be flirting with him at all!" Thank you Wes! I wasn't insane after all. Suddenly a loud speaker came on announcing that my flight was going to take off in fifteen minutes. Crap.

"I'll see you guys in three days," I said looking more at Kurt than anyone else. I walked over to him again, pulling him into a tight hug. "You'll be alright, right?" I asked for the fifth time.

"I'll be fine," Kurt laughed. I raised one eyebrow. "More than fine, I'll be great. Now, hurry up or you'll miss your flight."

"That wouldn't be too bad," I said staring at him, wishing that I could stay.

"I'll be here when you get back. Now go!" He smirked while giving me a little push forwards.

Before walking on board I turned around one last time to see them all waving at me. I hope Wes and David knew that I'd be texting them constantly for updates...

**Wes's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I loved Blaine and Kurt I really did. They were great together and it was high time that Blaine found someone. But when Blaine had texted me over 30 times only five hours after he left I had quickly gotten annoyed with him.<p>

I was considering turning off my phone but I knew that if I did that Blaine would tear my head off when he got back. I definitely never wanted to be on Blaine's bad side. Kurt was very naive when it came to Blaine's anger because it never was and never be focused on him.

Blaine wasn't risking anything when it came to Kurt. I don't even think Blaine had raised his voice when talking to him. One particular text at 5:30am had gotten me in a foul mood.

"_**How's Kurt?"**_It read out. How in hell was I supposed to know how Kurt was at 5:30 in the morning?

"_**How am I supposed to know? – W" **_

"_**Um, I don't know? Check on him like I asked you to? – B"**_I could only imagine what Blaine would do if he knew David and I hadn't "checked" on him since Blaine left.

"_**I'm sure your boy toy is fine. – W" **_

"_**Could you possible make sure of that? **__**Now **__**– B" **_

God I could practically hear the threat jumping out of my phone. I got up off the couch I had been sitting on and went over to get my shoes. I had just sat down but obviously my relaxation was going to be cut second to Kurt's well being.

"Where are you going?" David asked, not even looking up from the T.V. Gosh, the appreciation I get here! You think that he'd be a little more caring. I guess David had gotten used to the gold star treated I seemed to unconditionally give to him. I didn't answer and grabbed my coat. I heard the couch springs creak and David's footsteps grow closer.

"Hey," he said touching my shoulders, "what's wrong?" I sighed loudly trying to release some of the stress I was feeling.

"Nothing's wrong," I said sourly. I grabbed one of the numerous sets of car keys from the closet shelf and turned around to face him.

"That's not what your face is telling me." His eyes were a soft brown and understanding, just looking into them I felt myself relax.

"It's Blaine. He's been pestering me all night and morning to check on Kurt and I guess it's sort of got me agitated." David chuckled and hugged me.

"Do you want me to go instead? You can wait here." The offer was tempting but I didn't really trust David's skills with humans. Kurt could be lying unconscious on the floor and David would declare him sleeping.

"Nah, I'll go. I was just whining. Just wait for me. When I get back I want to watch America's next top model." David laughed at my taste in girly shows.

"Of course," he smiled. I quickly kissed him then shot out the door. Once I got to the car I felt my phone buzz again. Dear god.

"_**Wes, are you checking on him? – B" **_

"_**Hello? Wes? Don't ignore me or I'm going to think something is going on. – B"**_

"_**Is Kurt okay? Is he hurt? Wes you better text me back right now! – B"**_

"_**Wesley I am jumping on the next plane if I do not get a text from you in the next five minutes. – B"**_

"_**Okay, getting ready to drive to the airport now." **_

I almost laughed at all the texts Blaine had sent in the past two minutes. Then I remembered that Blaine wasn't really a joker and was probably in his car driving to the airport.

"_**No, Blaine, don't freak out okay? I'm on my way to check on Kurt now. Don't hop on any planes or Kurt will be mad at you. – W" **_

"_**Fine – B" **_Was the only thing I got back from Blaine. Wow, I definitely should have played the "Kurt card" sooner.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I groaned as through bleary eyes I looked at the clock. 4:47am, it read. Why on earth was I up this early? Oh right because I felt like crap. My head felt like a boom box because it was pounding a ferociously loud beat. My throat was scratchy like sandpaper and was also experiencing a sensation close to someone pouring a bucket of razors down it.<p>

I stumbled to the kitchen where I kept all my medicine. On my way I tripped over a book that I had carelessly left on the floor. I gracefully collapsed, banging my nose on the hard wood floor but not before smacking my head on the cupboard. And this, dear children, is why you never wake up at before 6 in the morning.

This is exactly how Wes found me, lifeless on the floor bleeding from my head.

"OH MY GOD!" he all but screamed at the sight of me.

"Wes, keep it down it's like," I looked at the clock, it read out 5:30. Guess I'd been lying on the floor longer than I'd thought, "five thirty," I finished. My throat felt like someone was cutting it. Apparently it sounded awful to other people too because Wes looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"What do you need? Are you okay? You're not dying are you? Please, please say you're not dying. And you're bleeding to. Should I call Blaine?"

"No!" I shouted instantly regretting it. "Don't call Blaine," I whispered, "he'll freak out and come back. Can you go into my cupboard and get me some Tylenol?"

"S-sure, sure," Wes said, still shell shocked.

"Oh and maybe grab me some paper towel. It's right next to the sink."

He handed me both. I put the towel to my for-head and tried to remain calm about how much blood was there.

"This isn't bothering you too much?" I asked.

"What?" Wes asked, his voice squeaking.

"The blood I mean. You're not...um...thirsty?" I look of understanding crossed his features.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to do anything. I've learned to be around it." There was a silence as I swallowed the two Tylenol he'd given me. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

"Maybe you'll get better before Blaine comes back, hopefully," Wes softy prayed.

"Yeah..." I agreed sleepily before the room went black.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's not the Black Death?" someone asked.<p>

"I'm positive, the Black Death disappeared off the face of the earth in the 19th century," Said another person I identified as Wes.

"I'm just saying. He kind of looks like he has it," the first person, who I thought must have been David.

"He doesn't look..._that_...bad," Wes said slowly.

"Pretty close though."

"Am I really _that_ bad?" I croaked startling both of them. The room was really bright. There Wes and David stood perfect as ever looking over my probably decaying body.

"Dude, you sound like you've swallowed a bull frog, awesome!" I glared at him.

"Don't make fun of him David," Wes said and I silently thanked him. I'd been lying with one side of my head on my pillow and as I got up David gasped.

"What's with all of that dried blood on his for head? Wes! Blaine is going to kill us, k-i-l-l, KILL us!"

"No he won't," I whispered, "I'll tell him it was my fault."

"Very noble of you Kurt," Wes chuckled, "But Blaine will still blame it on us." All three of us were interrupted as my phone buzzed from the side of the table.

I reached from it and noticed it was Blaine, no surprise there.

"_**How are you? Xo – B" **_Despite being sick I still smiled.

"_**I'm just sick right now. But other than that I'm great. How are you? xoxo –K"**_

There was a very short pause and then my phone exploded with texts.

"_**Are you okay? – B"**_

"_**Stupid question, obviously you're not okay. – B"**_

"_**Are Wes and David there? They better be. – B"**_

"_**What are your symptoms? – B"**_

"_**Should I come back? – B" **_

"_**I'm coming back! – B" **_

"Wow," David said looked over my shoulder which made me jump. "I've never seen Blaine like this before, it's kind of borderline obsessive but really funny at the same time." Wes and I both shot him a look. "Hey," David said holding his hands up, "all I'm saying is that it's fun when Blaine lets loose a little."

"_**Blaine Anderson, don't you dare get on a plane and fly back out here because I'm sick. I'm totally okay. Wes and David are both here taking care of me. I have a head ache and a sore throat, nobody is dying. – K" **_

In the next five seconds my phone buzzed.

"_**Okay sorry Kurt. I kind of freaked out there. Are you positive you don't want me to come back? The last sickness I was ever human to experience was the Black Death so my mind instantly jumps to that when someone says they're sick. – B" **_

"I TOTALLY told you so!" David exclaimed pointing to Wes. Gosh sometimes they were such kids.

"_**Okay I'm sorry Kurt I know you're going to be mad at me but I'm coming back. I literally will not get anything done if I'm stuck here, miles away, thinking about you – B"**_

I let out a huge sigh. I wasn't even going to argue because there was no winning with Blaine. Once he made his mind up it was set in stone.

"Blaine's coming back."

"What?" Wes said.

"Dude, that means he's only had one class to look over. The school boards not going to be impressed with him," David chuckled.

"_Please_," Wes said, "Blaine has a near perfect record and knowing him he'll probably count this situation as an "emergency"."

I wasn't really interesting in their banter as I texted back to Blaine,

" '_**Can't wait to see you 3 xoxo xoxo (ha! I did more x's and o's than you) –K" **_

" _**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :) – B" **_

"_**Damn you. – K" **_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a phone in my hand as Wes and David continued to argue.

* * *

><p>The sound of a crashing ocean filled my ears. I opened my eyes to find that I was standing at the edge of a rather tall cliff overlooking an unnaturally blue sea. Seagulls shrieked in the wind as they happily soared above me.<p>

I sat down at the edge of the cliff not knowing why I was here but not really caring. The cool breeze felt nice on my warm skin. I picked up a couple of small stones on the side of the cliff and chucked them into the sea and watched as they fell, down, down...

Suddenly it wasn't the rocks that were falling it was me. For a second I thought I'd slipped and fallen off the cliff. But then I realized there no longer was a cliff. There wasn't even an ocean anymore all that was left was darkness.

I screamed all the way down. When I thought I was going to hit the bottom I was surprised to find that instead of smacking into concrete or something it was a bed. I frantically looked around trying to find something, anything that looked familiar.

I recognized my dresser, my closet...I was in my apartment. Then it hit me I was dreaming. But everything looked so real, as if I were awake. I sat up on my bed and looked out my window. I could see my street down below.

It wasn't a busy street and there was only one small street light the kind of flickered. I saw that one of my neighbours was sitting outside planting some flowers on his lawn. His name was Mr. Marks, he was an elderly man who owned a pug. The pug hated Blaine it always barked whenever it saw him, but back to him planting flowers. That was strange because it was night time and also odd because he was planting them in the grass.

A flicker of movement down the road caught my eye. And I saw something... a man? No, it was too graceful for that. It was a vampire. It took to the shadows quickly and with red eyes stared hungrily at my neighbour. I wanted to scream to Mr. Marks, "Run Away!"

But that would have just given me away and made the vampire kill him quicker. So I watched, completely helpless and in pure terror as the vampire just got closer and closer to him. He didn't even suspect a thing as he was devoured completely under the flickering street light.

I tried not to move but I couldn't help crying. Just that twitch of my head made the vampire look up. I froze and the blood in my body cooled. A sight I remembered all too well faced me. His mouth was painted with blood and the body of my neighbour hung loosely in his all too strong arms.

He licked his lips bearing his pointed teeth and smiled at me. It was Miles. He dropped the body and with a super speed came up to my apartment.

I sunk back into my bed shaking in fear as I heard the unmistakable sound of the front door squeaking open. The footsteps got closer, louder and slower as he went up the stairs warning me of his presence. I was not going to die this easily.

I sat up on my bed again and tried to open the window so that I could run down the fire exit. I knew I was dead. He was much quicker than I was. But at least nobody would say I went down without a fight. Of course knowing my luck the window was jammed.

_Really, dream_?

"Kurt," he hissed from outside the door.

"No, stop it!" I shouted.

"It's me Kurt. Let me in."

"No!" I screamed.

With all my strength I tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. I looked back with dread as I saw the door handle twisting open.

The door swung open I guess Miles was done playing with his food. As he ran towards me, teeth showing I screamed.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>The minute I'd walked down Kurt's street a giant weight had been lifted off my chest. Besides being with Kurt himself nothing had ever felt as good as walking up the stairs to his apartment.<p>

I stopped short when I heard something coming from inside his room. Maybe Wes and David were watching a movie? They better not be Kurt was probably dead tired and he needed his sleep.

I opened the door ready to tell them off but they weren't there. All I could hear was a voice that was obviously Kurt's shouting,

"No, stop it." My heart felt like it had dropped seven stories. I ran into the room to find him basically sitting up in his bed with his hands reaching towards the window.

"Kurt," I said softly, not wanting to scare him. I'd heard somewhere that it's bad to wake up a dreaming person. You never know how they will react.

"No, stop it!" He shouted yet again, breaking me heart. I quietly stepped towards his bed. I wanted nothing more than to just hug him and wake him up from whatever horrible night mare he was having. His brown hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyebrows were mashed together.

To anyone else it would have looked like he was enraged but I knew that, that particular look meant he was frightened. Whatever the thing in his dream was it scared him and the fact that I could do nothing but watch made me hate myself.

"Kurt, it's Blaine," I whispered.

"No," he said softly his voice filled with a new kind of dread.

"Wake up Kurt, please!" I reached out and took his hands no longer able to watch him suffer. As I held him he screamed, what was most likely, the loudest and most heart wrenching scream I'd ever heard.

"Kurt! KURT! Wake up!" I pulled back and watched as Kurt's eyes flew open looking for something that wasn't there.

"B-Blaine," he whimpered. Then without warning the first of the tears fell down from his eyes.

"Don't cry Kurt," I said trying not to sound desperate as I climbed onto his bed and took him my arms so that I was basically cradling him.

"I-I...say...door...a-and," he stuttered helplessly through his tears.

"Ssh...ssh, don't talk okay. I'm here, it's alright now. Nobody is going to get you. I won't let that happen."

He continued to cry into my chest until my shirt was wet. I didn't mind. As long as he was safe and knew that I was around it was alright.

"B-Blaine...Miles was...there," he said between sobs. I felt myself tense up. What was Miles doing in a nightmare of Kurt's?

"What? What did he do?" I said probably a bit too harshly. Kurt's eyes got wide and it looked like he was going to start sobbing again. "Oh! No, no, I'm sorry. I'm not angry. Please don't cry," I said hastily. I leaned down and kissed him. I could taste the salt and the tears and something that was just plain Kurt.

"He...well... He killed my neighbour," Kurt confessed very quietly.

"He did what?"

"In my dream," Kurt said quickly, "not in real life. And then he saw me in the window and... He came up the stairs and then he...killed me too." Kurt shivered at the memory.

I was ready to kill Miles myself but forced my spinning mind to remember that I was in front of Kurt, also that Miles hadn't actually done this. Kurt had dreamt about it.

"But Miles is okay right? Right, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his blue doe eyes that I'd missed so much in the past 24 hours huge and questioning. I wanted nothing more than to tell him, "Yes," but every fibre of my being shouted, "no".

"I think so, but Kurt, don't go around him when you're alone, if Miles asks you to go anywhere with him say no, unless I'm with you."

Kurt nodded in agreement and I let my head drop. I was exhausted. I'd been awake for almost a hundred years but nothing had ever taken it out of me as much as seeing Kurt cry.

"Let's go to sleep now okay Kurt?" I could tell by the way his eyes widened that sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. He wore his "I don't want to fall asleep because I'll have nightmares again" face quite well.

"I promise you won't have any more nightmares. I'll be right here with you the entire night." I said smiling at him as I wiped some of his damp hair off of his for head and kissed his cheek, nose then mouth until his breathing became normal.

"Okay," he said gently besides the fact that his voice had a little rasp to it. "Wait, I'm sick. Are you sure you want to..."

"Kurt, I don't get sick. How are you feeling by the way?" I let Kurt out of my arms feeling a pang of loss. He snuggled back into his bed bringing the blankets over both of us. I lay down with him, our heads both on the same pillow.

I could honestly say I envied Wes and David for being able to share this feeling for fifty years. But I had an eternity of happiness to look forward to if Kurt decided he wanted to become a vampire.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Wes and David actually. My sore throat is almost gone and I don't have a headache. The worst part now is actually the cut on my head."

Hold the phone.

"You...got a cut on your head..."

"Um...Yes? Sorry, I'm really clumsy and I just tripped over a book and," he said frantically but stopped as I put my hand over his for head.

"Don't worry about it Kurt it's not you I'm mad at."

"You shouldn't be mad at Wes and David they helped a lot." I looked at him and he pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine," I groaned in defeat, "I won't say anything to them but if it happens again..." Kurt giggled making me stop in the middle of my rant.

"It won't," he promised leaning forwards and kissing me on the nose before closing his eyes.

I watched him as he slept, which probably sounds really creepy but I'm sure we've all watched someone sleep from time to time, right? He was impossibly more beautiful in his sleep. There were no signs of the worries he dragged around with him from day to day.

No lines in between his eyebrows his mouth neither a smile nor a grimace just...Kurt. He sighed in his sleep and then without warning twisted around so that his back was facing me. Not really happy about this new arrangement I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist so that I was spooning him, much better.

This way, wrapped around Kurt, holding him to his chest made me feel safe.

"Blaine..." Kurt called softly still asleep. I smiled, truly happy.

I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart and the rhythmic sound of his breathing.

_No one's going to harm you, not while I'm around. _


	10. Chapter 10 Merry PreChristmas Darling

Keep my Heart: Chapter 10

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since I'd dreamt about Miles. Just like Blaine had asked I never saw him on my own I didn't so much as spare a glance his way. So when he suddenly left Blaine's house the dream all but vanished from my mind.<p>

Snow was softly falling outside the window of Blaine's house. It turned the country side into solid white. If someone had asked me before I never would have said so much nature existed outside of New York. I looked back at Wes and David who were busy hanging ornaments on their overly sized Christmas tree.

Earlier that day Blaine and I had hung all the garlands around the house. At the moment he was out getting me dinner because nobody around here stalked the house with, as David so fondly called it, "human treats".

"I wonder what Santa's going to bring me this year!" David exclaimed walking away to turn on the T.V.

"Santa is not going to bring you anything if you don't get back here and help me finish this tree," Wes retorted.

"Sorry I forgot you were too short to put the star on top," David smirked while Wes just pouted.

"I'm a perfectly average height. You're just overly tall."

I lay down on the couch. I was used to their playful banter by now and it calmed me. I guess the fact that the room was dimly lit by candles that had the scent of peppermint and ginger bread baking also helped with the calming effect.

I perked up when I heard the familiar sounds of a car coming into the drive way. I practically bounced to the door waiting from Blaine to come in.

The door flew open and Blaine slipped in followed by about a foot of snow. He closed to door quickly behind him to prevent the house from turning into an igloo and before he got a grip on his surrounding I jumped on him.

"Whoa! ...Kurt!" He said dropping all of the bags he had been holding. I smiled and leaned around his shoulders to kiss his face, which, in this case, felt like kissing a pack of ice cubes.

"Oh gosh," I said jumping off his back and helping him pick up the bags, "you're freezing...well colder than usual."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "it's pretty bad out there. Well at least we're going to have a white Christmas."

I smiled back adoringly at him. His usual dark brown hair looked almost black due to the melting snow on it and his eyes had this certain sparkle to them that told me he loved this time of year.

I was pulled from my open ogling when Wes grabbed my hand.

"I want to watch The Grinch with Kurt." He said looking pointedly at Blaine. Not really caring about if I wanted to watch it or not.

"Do you want to Kurt?" Blaine asked probably hoping I'd say no so I could eat and then cuddle up to him on the sofa.

"I..."

"Great!" Wes said happily as his picked me up off my feet and ran at an incredible speed to the theatre room. Only Blaine would have an actual theatre in his house.

* * *

><p>"Should we have just left Blaine down there?" I whispered to Wes, who looked at me funny.<p>

"First of all, Kurt, we're the only ones in here so you don't need to whisper. Second, Blaine's probably just making some food for you then he'll join us. He'd never leave you alone in a theatre with any guy, already married or single."

My eyes widened. "Are you and Wes married? Is that even legal here?" Wes just smiled but looked extremely happy, remembering the moment.

"Yeah we are. But we decided to get married long before it was legal here, seeing as we've known each other for over fifty years."

"That's so great. I didn't know...well I didn't know vampires got married...Man, I feel stupid saying that." Wes looked at me for ten seconds and then started cracking up.

"It wasn't that funny!" I protested blushing furiously as we sat down in our seats (that were by the way extremely comfortable).

"It was totally that funny!" Wes said near hysterics.

"Kurt I got you dinner," Blaine said entering the theatre then pausing to look at Wes who was keeled over in his chair giggling. "What's wrong with him?" He questioned sitting next to me and motioning to Wes.

I shrugged my shoulders innocently and hoped that my comment about vampire marriage would be forgotten all together. The movie started on the screen and I thanked my lucky stars that Wes didn't bring anything up.

I leaned my head on Blaine's shoulder as I watched the Grinch creep down the mountain keen on stealing all the Who presents. His arm came up around my shoulder and quickly I wasn't really watching the movie anymore. Come to think of it I don't think Blaine and I have ever managed to keep our concentration during a movie.

When Blaine started a soft trail of kisses from the top of my head to my ears I worried that Wes might be getting annoyed at us. I stole a quick look at him, still severely aware of that fact that Blaine's mouth was on my neck.

Wes didn't seem to notice us though. He was busy singing along to the movie and silently reciting lines.

And that's how most of the movie played out. Blaine and I wrapped up in ourselves and Wes booing when the Grinch tied horns to Max's head.

I'd managed to get a couple bites of something to eat during the movie and now that my stomach was full I felt unusually sleepy. It was most likely due to my full stomach but there was also something about being in a cold environment (sitting next to Blaine and Wes) that made me want to curl up and snooze.

* * *

><p>At last when the Grinch gave back all the toys at the end of the movie I started crying. I'm not sure what it was about that particular scene that always got me. I was a sucker for anything with irregular amounts of Christmas spirit.<p>

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine said slightly panicked, looking at my crying face.

"It's just...just...," I stuttered.

"Dude," Wes said, "this is the happy part of the movie. You're not supposed to cry." Thanks Wes I'm already aware of that.

"Sorry," I said trying to wipe the worried look off of Blaine's face, "I guess I'm just sleepy."

"Oh!" Wes said, looking at his watch. I envied him for being able to read it despite the fact that we were in total darkness. "It's 1:23am that's why you're tired. Sorry Kurt we're not used to sleeping."

"It's okay," I yawned, getting up.

Blaine walked me out of the theatre and made an odd face when I went to the closet to get my shoes and coat.

"Kurt?" He questioned.

"Yes?" I retorted rubbing my eyes trying to pull on my shoes. Blaine walked up to me and put my coat and other shoe back in the closet.

"Hey! I need those," I whined. I hated it when I whined it was a dead give away at how exhausted I was.

"Kurt you can't honestly think I'm letting you drive yourself home when you're that tired. And I, myself, would drive you home but the weather has gotten a lot worse."

Wait. Was Blaine suggesting that I...stay the night? It didn't matter how tired I was that thought still made my heart leap and thump hysterically. The only time Blaine and I had ever slept in the same bed

I'd been so tired my mind wasn't making any sense. But now I was fully aware of my surroundings and although the thought of staying overnight here was way more than tempting it also scared the bejeezus out of me.

"A-are you suggesting that..."

"I'm not suggesting anything Kurt I'm telling you that you're staying." Damn forceful Blaine for always being bossy yet so hot while doing it. "Come." He said walked up the stairs towards what I assumed would be his room. I'd never actually been in Blaine's room before.

He opened the door and pulled me in. The walls were a calming dark navy blue while the bed spreads were a bright blood red. He had an amazing collection of both books and music, knowing Blaine they were probably alphabetized. A long black dresser stretched along the length of the room and there was nothing on it but a picture of the both of us.

I was so busy taking in the contents of the room that I didn't notice what Blaine was doing.

"Here," he said throwing something black at me, "wear those." I caught them quickly and realized that they were pyjamas.

"Um...where should I...Ah..." I felt incredibly awkward. I didn't really know what I suspected to happen. No way was I going to go all the way with Blaine...yet.

"Oh...sure," Blaine said, looking about as awkward and out of place as I felt. This was a relief. It was nice to know that we were basically on the same page.

"Blaine, you didn't finish what you were about to say." I said trying to break the tension a little.

"Right," he said looking up from the floor, "there's a bathroom right down the hall."

"Okay," I said nervously and crept out of the room.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>What are you doing? <em>What are you doing<em>?** What are you doing**? Should I just sleep on the couch and give us both a piece of mind? We've slept together before though. But that was when he was too tired to care.

Okay, Blaine, slow right down. What exactly do you think is going to happen? There's no way Kurt's going to let you do anything...yet. So what's the harm in sleeping in the same bed?

I took of my shirt and replaced it for one of my much softer flannel ones that I usually wore at night. I put on my warmest clothes I had. There was no point in freezing Kurt when it was already -2o degrees outside.

I collapsed on to the bed that I'd never used once since we'd moved here. It was pretty comfortable. I stared up at the ceiling trying to count how many bumps were in the stucco of the wall, anything to distract me from the fact that Kurt may or may not be willingly sleeping with me tonight.

The soft padding of his footsteps down the hallways alerted me of his presence. I sat up on the bed and grabbed the book I'd been reading earlier in the week off my nightstand.

He peered into the room his hair was already out of its usual style. Instead of being perfectly coiffed it kind of hung loosely down his for-head but still a bit side swept. When he came fully around the corner I tried but to no avail was not able to stop my mouth from hanging open a little bit. My book long forgotten had fallen to the floor with an audible thump.

The pyjamas that I'd lent him looked so much better on him then they did on me. I don't know why but a weird little spark of contentment lit in my chest at seeing _my_ boy in _my_ clothes. The pants were a bit short seeing as Kurt was (aggravatingly) taller than me. But they still hung to his hips accenting the already dead obvious fact that he had amazing legs.

The shirt hung loosely on him because Kurt was leaner. I down really know when Kurt started talking since my mind was kind of in the gutter.

"Um...Blaine, so what's happening here?"

"Sorry, what..." I said stupidly.

"Am I going to be sleeping with you? I don't mind sleeping on the couch if that's what you'd prefer." I almost laughed at him but then decided that would have been a bad idea. I jumped off the bed and grabbed his hands.

"I love you and there's no way I'm making you sleep on a couch." He gave me a nervous smile in return.

"I love you too."

I'm not sure if it was because he was in my pyjamas or because he was just too damn cute standing there all sleepy eyed saying that he loved me but I took him in my arms and walked him over to the bed.

He was already underneath the blankets by the time I'd hopped in. I ran a hand over his cheek. His skin was so unbelievably soft it still made no sense to me. I leaned my head in towards the crook of his neck and inhaled.

I could hear the blood coursing through his veins and just the sound of it, not even the smell, made me thirstier that I'd ever been. I bit down on my lip, hard enough that it drew blood. I could not ever think about what Kurt's blood would taste like while he was still human.

Even though it was an amazing scent of freshly cut grass, honey and roses...bad Blaine! Kurt turned to stare at me, totally unaware of my inner struggle.

"You're bleeding!" He announced shocked.

"Yeah...whoops," well that was lame. There wasn't really much else I could say though, 'sorry Kurt your blood just smelt so delicious that I had to bite my lip in order not to feed off of you. Now I'll hold open the door while you run for your life and never come back," didn't sound right.

I was shocked when Kurt leaned over and kissed me despite the blood. But soon the blood was forgotten and all I could think about was the way his lips felt on mine. He grabbed my shoulders as he sucked on my bottom lip causing me to let out an odd half moan.

When he pulled away I instinctively reached for my mouth only to find that the blood was gone. I looked up at Kurt, who just smiled impishly.

"Looks like you're already quite vampire-esque my dear." He just giggled and lay his head back down on the pillow closing his eyes.

My eyes wandered across his angelic face. I wanted so much for us to be able to do this every night for him to wake up in my bed every morning. The words formed in my brain before I thought them through, I wanted Kurt Hummel to move in with me.

I was shocked by how much I wanted it. I'd never really thought about it until now. But how could I drag Kurt away from his new apartment? (Which he loved) I told myself. But, I thought arguing with my inner conscious, the only reason for him to feel unsafe here is Miles and he left.

I looked down at Kurt who'd started to lightly snore, man did I want this bad.

"You should move in with me," I said more to myself than to Kurt.

"Blnne" he said quietly. Ha, I guessed that was supposed to be my name. I would ask later not tomorrow but soon when I was sure he'd say yes. The idea suddenly came to me. One of my numerous presents to Kurt would be a key, the key to this house. On Christmas day I'd ask him to live with me.

Gosh I was such a romantic sap. But oh well, Kurt seemed to prefer it that way. I grinned at the thought of my master plan. Snuggling closer to Kurt I rested my head on the pillow humming 'Baby It's Cold Outside' underneath my breath. I closed my eyes and although I'd never get any rest I felt a million times more relaxed.


	11. Chapter 11 Live with Me

Keep my Heart: Chapter 11

* * *

><p>The city of New York was bustling with people like always. Taxi cabs were honking, people were shouting and lights blared. The only difference was the all these things were accompanied by a layer of soft white snow and a giant Christmas tree had been put up in town with people skating around it.<p>

Every window display showed pictures of Santa, snowflakes and presents. Kurt Hummel ran from shop to shop searching for the last item on his very long list. To any one he would have looked like the average person, arms filled with gift bags.

The young boy hustled down busy streets and turned into his apartment building. His head was covered with snow and his face was flushed red due to the cold but he continued to smile brightly.

Once in his room he lay out all the gifts he'd purchased and began wrapping all of them with amazing finesse. Green, red, and gold bows lay all across the floor along with several different kinds of wrapping paper. This was his first Christmas in New York but more importantly his first Christmas with Blaine.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>Everyone, (Wes, David and I) had been running around like mad today trying to get everything ready. No, this was not like our normal Christmases where we'd usually just decorate a small tree and then open gifts. We were going full out this year.<p>

We'd gotten lights for the house and every single tree down our ridiculously large driveway. The tree in the living room was monstrous and had an ice theme. There was a literal mountain of presents piled under it, more than half of them for Kurt.

Wes had planned a party for this evening (Christmas Eve) with some of his friends from work and some of the teacher's at the University I taught at. We'd have music and games and when all that was over Kurt would stay the night. We'd wake up on Christmas morning and the gift opening would begin.

I do admit I was nervous. In all my ninety or so years of life I'd never asked someone to move in with me. I'd had relationships, if you could even call them that. They were more like flings. I hadn't felt anything with them. I was just dating those people to get Wes and David off my back for being single.

But now it was different. I'd found Kurt. And him and I would live together, get married, hopefully he'd agree to the life of a vampire and then we'd eternally live happily ever after. Maybe I was thinking too far ahead...

Oh well, I decided to just settle on planning for tonight instead of planning my entire life. Everything had to be perfect. I rushed around the house getting glasses ready, setting the table and literally cleaning the house from top to bottom three hours.

I collapsed on the couch by the time it was five. I never knew that house work alone could be so strenuous. I twisted around in the couch as I heard the door open. A snow covered Wes and David entered, creating new puddles on the floor I'd just mopped.

"You two go up to your rooms now! You're messing up the floor and I just mopped it!" I yelled at them.

"Whoa, okay boss," David smirked at my bad attitude and grabbed Wes's hand, the two of them bolting upstairs to dry off.

I looked at the puddle in disgust. I swear having Wes and David around was like having two kids, two talkative strangely hyper active kids. I grudgingly got a dish towel from the cupboard and started wiping up the mess. A whoosh of air passed me as the two of them came down, completely dry in full evening attire.

David wore just a plain white dress shirt with black pants and shoes. Wes had taken it a step further by wearing a patterned shirt with a dark red tie. I should probably get changed. The last thing I needed would be for Kurt to show up early (Fashionably early, as he called it) and see me in faded blue jeans and a t shirt with a hole in the sleeve.

"How are you Blaine?" Wes asked concern lighting his features. He knelt down next to me and took the towel from my hand.

"I'm fine," I said bitterly, "I'm just a bit nervous for this whole thing."

"We've had parties before though," Wes reasoned. I wasn't nervous about the party at all. I was nervous for what happened after it. Worried about how Kurt would react to my biggest gift. I hadn't told Wes or David about it.

"But we haven't had a party with Kurt. That's probably what he's worried about, right?" David asked. Thank you David for being so incredibly oblivious and giving me an excuse.

"Yes. Well I'm going to get changed now. People should start arriving soon." I walked upstairs leaving Wes and David to deal with the throng of professors that was sure to come any minute.

I shut the door to my room with a slam, finally escaping the loud Christmas music that had been blasting downstairs. I went over to my dresser and looked through my wide assortment of clothes. I decided on wearing black pants, a white shirt, dark blue tie and a black jacket over top. Might as well keep it neutral since I just knew Kurt would come in through the door with the most amazing extravagant outfit anyone had ever seen.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I could not believe it, I, Kurt Hummel the first was running late. This had to be some kind of record for me. I was never late for anything, ever, period. The streets were unnaturally busy, even for New York, on Christmas Eve. I should have known.<p>

I was going to call Blaine and tell him I was running late because of traffic but, of course, I'd forgotten my cell in my other jacket's pocket. So here I sat singing along to Christmas songs in my car as honks erupted like sirens around me, Merry Freaking Christmas.

When at last I exited off of the highway the roads became less crowded. Maybe if I'd spent less time figuring out what to wear and what to get Blaine I would have been early. Oh well, no use in worrying about it now. As I came up to the, oh so familiar stretch of driveway I noticed that every single tree had been decked out in lights.

There had to be over a hundred trees and they all had lights. Blaine had really gone to town with this. It was like a winter wonderland driving through the forest to Blaine's house. Snow fell softly through the branches of the lit trees and in the distance I could see the house, lights on it as well but it had a homey candle light in the windows.

There were cars parked all down the drive way and up by the house. I silently thanked Blaine for letting me go around the house and park in the back. It also meant that I could come through the back door into a deserted room instead of through the front where surely everyone would be staring at me.

I stopped my car near the back door and hopped out.

"Br," I said unable to stop myself as the cold night air hit my skin. I quickly grabbed all my gifts and headed inside.

* * *

><p>The house looked more amazing then when I'd been here two days ago. Every surface contained some kind of decoration and it had that classical, red, green and gold warm Christmas feel. I made my way through the different rooms of the house until I got to the hallway.<p>

I passed several very important looking people on my quest to find Blaine. Everywhere I went I found that eyes followed me. It was probably due to the huge amount of gifts I was carrying but my stupid low self esteem told me different. I stuck out like a sore thumb here. I was too young, dressed oddly (to them) and I could almost hear them thinking 'gay'. Didn't they know that Blaine was too?

I found Blaine at the very front of the house looking out the window. He was nervously tapping his foot and looking at his watch every few seconds. Wes and David stood next to him. I dumped all my gifts under the humongous tree and went over to them.

"Sorry I'm late," I started. Blaine twirled around at an almost inhuman speed. His eyes raked over my face and his features visibly relaxed before they took on that same hardened look.

"Kurt, come here." He gently tugged on my wrist and led me to the back of the house into a deserted room. As soon as he shut the door he pulled me into a giant hug. I was surprised but wound my arms around him.

"Blaine...,"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again okay?" He pulled back a little so that I could see his face. I knew he was serious; relief and anger were both prominent swirling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, "there was so much traffic and then I realized I'd forgotten my phone in my other jacket's pocket so there was no way to get a hold of you and...," He cut off my banter by pulling me into another hug and exhaling loudly.

"Just...don't do it again...okay? I was _so_ worried about you. I kept on thinking you'd gotten in a car crash because of the ice. Or maybe that someone had confronted you on the streets in the afternoon. Or that you were hurt somewhere."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling awful for how scared I'd made him.

"It's okay," he said his voice still a bit shaky. We stood there in the room like that for a few minutes until we heard the sound of someone cranking up the music.

"We should probably get back to the party."

"Nah, they don't really need to see us," Blaine replied obviously not wanting to leave.

"Blaine," I said giving him my best un-amused stare, "don't be like that. You're the one who invited most of these people over. They'll feel short changed if you disappear all evening and I don't want to be the one responsible."

"Fine," Blaine said, his resolve shattered, "but only for half an hour. After that you and your time belong to me."

"You're so selfish."

"But you like it." And boy was that ever the truth.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>We mingled around guests for what seemed like an eternity. I took every opportunity to introduce Kurt as my boyfriend. Every time I told one of my colleges Kurt would blush and then smile shaking their hand in an, oh so over the top adorable way.<p>

I hadn't seen Kurt all day, well, that's not really the truth. I hadn't had him to myself all day. I'd been sharing him with Wes and David. And now there were around 50 other people in the room all, what seemed like, trying to get his attention.

The handshakes seemed to get too long. Occasionally someone would hold his hand for just a second longer than what I found platonically allowable. Jealous Blaine was making an appearance I guess. People stared at him and of course they would stare, I mean he's gorgeous, that didn't mean I'd have to like it.

I made a particular good show of putting my arm around his shoulder at all times. _Back off he's mine_.

"Okay Kurt it's totally been half an hour now," I whined close to his ear. "I want to go to bed." Kurt rolled his eyes in a pure diva like fashion.

"But Blaine I'm having fun. Why don't we talk to Jake?" The name set some weird kind of spark in me. Who was Jake? What did he do? Was he good looking? I glanced over to where Kurt was pointing. A tall skinny man with unusually wavy ginger hair sat on a chair. He had thick black rimmed glasses and a few odd moles around his mouth and a name tag that read out, 'Hi, I'm Jake.'

"Kurt, the guy looks like a nut job. I'm pretty sure he was just talking to his glass. Let's not go over there. Do you even know him or did you just read the tag?"

"Oh, stop being so judgemental I'm sure he's a perfectly nice man." Kurt said dodging my question.

Kurt held my hand and urged me forwards. "Hi Jake I wanted you to meet Blaine, the host. You're one of Wes's friends right? So I wasn't sure if you'd been introduced yet."

"Yes, yes," Jake said, never looking up from his glass, "Mr. Wesley is a fine man, a very good man indeed." I looked over at Kurt with my best, 'I told you so' look.

"My name is Blaine sir. Wesley is a good friend of mine," I held out my hand to this obviously disturbed guy. I wondered idly what he did for a living.

"That's great; all in good time my boy. Excuse me but I must go talk to my vegetable friends." All of a sudden he shot up out of his chair leaving both Kurt and I in the dust.

"He was a perfectly nice normal man?" I questioned him. He looked shell shock and it was kind of funny.

"I've been wrong before," Kurt admitted, still looking like someone told him trees could talk. I chuckled but stopped when I noticed that Jake had one of the numerous candles in his hand and put it to the carpet.

'Oh god' I saw Kurt mouth before I jumped into action and poured a bowl of punch (regrettably it was red) onto the carpet to douse the flames.

I looked at Wesley and we both shared a moment of deep understanding. The whole house had gone deadly quite, everybody now focused on a writhing Jake on the floor.

"Well folks," Wesley announced in a cheery voice, "sorry about that but it looks like we're going to need to cut this party short." He bounded down the stairs and whispered in my ear.

"Dude, where did this guy come from?"

"I thought you invited him." I whispered,

"Uh...no, I most certainly did not. The guy is a psycho." I'd known it from the beginning. I now seriously considered Kurt's judge of character. Well he was dating a vampire so I guess that said something.

"Can you take him Wes? Get David to go with you or something I don't care. I'm going upstairs with Kurt."

I dumped Jake carelessly in Wes's arms and walked towards Kurt, who was still in a state of shock.

"Let's go to bed." I said, for once in my immortal life, emotionally drained.

"Okay," Kurt said numbly reaching out for my fingers on his own accord which made me smile.

* * *

><p>I was so, so ready to just lay in bed with Kurt for a good nine hours when we got up the stairs. Kurt, being prepared this time had brought along his own pyjamas and changed quickly. He got into bed and turned out the lights immediately.<p>

Slowly but surely we heard the people start to leave downstairs and the house got quiet. I snuggled up to Kurt but kept a little distance, aware of how cold I was.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I whispered in his ear and felt more than saw his smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too sweet heart," he said melodically, snuggling up into my chest. I was about to ask him whether he was cold or not but decided against it when his breathing became slow and even.

I had a big day tomorrow. Hopefully by tomorrow night Kurt would always be like he was now, beside me, day and night.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Before I even opened my eyes I felt that happy buzzing in my heart. A feeling that made me was to leap and cry for joy. CHRISTMAS! I opened my eyes quickly to see Blaine smiling at me.<p>

"Merry Christmas babe," he said happily pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas," I returned eagerly. From downstairs I could hear David scream.

"He's up now! I wanna open presents!" I chuckled.

"We better get down there," Blaine said, "before David goes ballistic. He's been down there since three in the morning trying to figure out what all his gifts are. Thankfully Wes had become the master of gift wrap. He could wrap a spoon and make it look like a car."

I grabbed the robe I'd brought and put some socks on then headed downstairs with Blaine.

"Yay," David announced upon seeing me. "It lives!" I looked at the clock self consciously and noticed that it was nine.

"I hardly slept in David. Surely it isn't that hard to wait."

"Oh, but it was my dear Kurt. Now that you're here though the present opening of 2011 can commence! I declare this present," he said searching around the ridiculously sized mountain of gifts under the tree for one with his name on it, "David's!"

I saw Wes smiling at him from the couch, the boy had it bad. David bounced back to Wes with his present and, what I guessed was, a present for Wes in his hands. The two started opening their gifts together.

"Well," Blaine said in my ear, causing me to jump a little, "are you going to go search for one or am I going to have to find it for you?"

"Surprise me," I said walking over to the next vacant couch. I closed my eyes and just lulled in that atmosphere that was just so uniquely Christmas morning. I remembered when my mom was alive and how we'd all gather around the tree in the morning, sing a carol and then open presents. She'd always give the biggest present to me and I'd always absolutely adore it.

I recalled my Christmases with Kevin. They weren't happy but they weren't horrible either. There wasn't really an atmosphere of love. It was just contentment. We'd open up our presents and go on with our day.

But this was an entirely different story. The room felt like Christmas. I was with people I loved so much my heart could hardly contain it. And the one person I could never live without was here, loving me too.

"Okay, open these ones first," Blaine said, interrupting me on my trip down memory lane.

"Whoa," I said astounded. He'd come back with his arms full of presents there were literally 7 stacked up in a pile.

"There are some more under the tree if you just want to do them all at once," he said.

"That's what she said," David said smugly from the other side of the room.

"David," I said angrily, "I will not have you pollute what is Christmas morning with your horrible attempts of, 'that's what she said' jokes." I looked back at Blaine who was trying to hold in laughter at David's comment.

I focused my attention on Blaine, trying to forget David all together. "You said get all of them done, like, as in there's more?"

Blaine gave me a funny, 'are you joking?' kind of face, "Yeah, Kurt, of course there's more. Isn't it usual for a person to get presents on Christmas?"

"Yes, it is," I said, "but more like seven presents not something crazy like fourteen." The room kind of went quiet at this. Wes and Blaine looked shocked where as David looked like he was about to burst into tears as he ran towards me.

"Kurt! Are you saying that you **only** got seven presents at Christmas every year?" I tried but failed to pry David off of me.

"Of course," I said. These guys were all unbelievably spoiled. "That's actually normal you know?"

"No, that's tyranny!" David shouted. I shook my head while Blaine pulled David off of me.

"Come on David," Wes said softly, "open some more presents, you'll feel better." I looked back at them and now I felt a little bad. I'd only gotten Wes and David four gifts and Blaine seven. I didn't know what to expect so I'd actually gone out and bought more than I thought was necessary.

I had been sadly mistaken.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that David was such a...a...,"

"Spoiled brat?" Blaine supplied.

"No!" I said, shocked that Blaine would even suggest that, although truthfully I had been thinking along those lines.

"Don't worry about him Kurt. He's the only present hog here. Nobody else expects tons of gifts on Christmas. His parents used to completely shower him with presents. He was an only child."

"So am I," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Blaine asked smiling. Obviously he'd heard what I'd said.

"I didn't say anything."

The rest of the morning went on like this opening present after present. I'd gotten Wes, David and Blaine all original shirts and sweaters I'd designed. Really, I wracked my brains trying to come up with them. I knew they weren't as fashion forward as I was. They liked simple things.

So I'd tried to make them simple yet stylish at the same time. I'd also gotten David some C.D's I knew he'd wanted and Wes an entire season of America's Next Top Model. He vowed to make David watch with him.

Blaine had been a tad trickier. I don't know why but it was always hard to buy gifts for someone you were in love with, especially when that certain someone seemed to have absolutely everything. I'd gotten him lots of little things that I knew he enjoyed. But I needed something big to outdo the rest.

I had only gotten the idea for it last night. It was part of the reason why I'd been running late. It was a request. One request that Blaine could make and I would do it. This might be a dangerous thing to give someone but it was Blaine. I knew he'd never take advantage of it in the wrong way.

When he'd opened it his eyebrows had mashed together, like they always did when he was trying to understand something. Then his eyes widened and finally he smiled.

"This actually works perfectly for my last gift to you," the eagerness in his voice was undisguised. He turned around and pulled up a small black box with a bright red ribbon around it. It was amazingly beautiful and I felt bad for having to pull it off.

But I could tell Blaine was getting jittery. He also looked...nervous? No, I decided, just excited. I opened the little black box and inside, on a pillow of red velvet, was a key. For one small second I thought it was one of those keys that you put on necklaces from jewellery stores but then thought again. This was too key-like.

I noticed there was a small piece of paper underneath the key as well so I picked it up. It read:

**Dear Kurt,**

**Thank you for finding me this year. I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know that I will always be there when you need me. I will do anything, be anything as long as it's for you. Merry Christmas, I love you.**

**Please move in with me. **

**Blaine.**

I felt the piece of paper fall out of my hands and I quickly looked up in shock, the key in my hand. Wes and David had noticed something was up and were looking in our direction. Wes was the first one to notice the key in my hand and he audibly gasped.

Blaine was looking at me with questioning eyes filled with anticipation, hope, fear but really through all of it the most prominent emotion was love.

"A-are you sure?" I finally managed to get out.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. You just need to say yes."

He inched closer to me still unsure about what I was going to say. God, sometimes he was so stupid. Of course I was going to say yes. I imagined it all. Me living here with Blaine in this huge house, what our bedroom would look like, how I'd be able to talk to Wes and David all the time but more importantly never have to leave Blaine.

"You are so stupid," I said and watched his face fall, "of course I'm going to say yes."

"Yes?" Blaine gasped.

"Yes?" Wes whispered.

"Okay, suddenly I feel like I need to say, yes," David announced.

"Yes, I would love to and want to live with you." Blaine gave me a million watt smile before pulling us into a kiss that left me breathless. Though my mind was functioning at so many different levels right now the most prominent thing in my hand was the little silver key.

To anyone one else it was just a key but to me it was my whole life, a promise.


	12. Chapter 12 Experiment gone awry

Keep my Heart: Chapter 12

**Mile's P.O.V **

Nothing was working. My master plan of separating Blaine and Kurt had turned into a fail of epic proportions. Instead getting Kurt to break up with Blaine they were now living together. It was so painfully obvious to me now that there was no way Kurt would ever leave Blaine for some other guy.

Kurt's behaviour was actually very much like Blaine's. The only reason he would go would be if Blaine himself suggested it. Or...just maybe...it might be a long shot but it could definitely work.

If I were to somehow make it look like Blaine was cheating on Kurt it was play up Kurt's already present insecurities. As much as I hated humans I couldn't blame him. If I were a disgusting human how could I ever wish to compare to an immortal?

But how, how was I going to make this happen?

I walked down the dark streets into a deserted town. The place I met with my "master". There was nothing really master-like about him. He was just an extremely old vampire who had vowed to kill off the human race and get back at the council.

The council were a group of elite vampires, some of the oldest in the world. They controlled the decisions of our entire population. Blaine's family had a big influence in the council his grandfather was not only the head of the council at the moment but for as long as there had ever been an Anderson there had been one in that council.

Really, I thought my "master's" or Alonzo's, idea was pretty stupid. Yes I hated humans and wanted them gone I also wanted the council gone but not because of something as petty as a family quarrel.

I rounded the corner into the abandoned excuse for a house. The floor boards creaked as I walked through the halls at a fast pace. Alonzo was not going to be pleased with my recent "progress".

My anger at the council was personal between me and the Anderson's. I'd been brought into this world by vampires, I'd never had parents. I was an experiment made by the council. They had created me in sheer panic when the human race had discovered new nuclear technologies.

Only five days after they'd "given birth" to me they realized that secrecy was the best option. So not only was I an experiment, I was a labelled as a failure when I was five days old.

They held me in that cursed building for the first thirty years of my life. I was strictly a private experiment which head council member Anderson worked on. The only way I was able to break free would be if I solemnly swore never to tell another person, vampire or human, what I was.

But I had quirks, I quickly found when I was set free and exposed to the real world. I wasn't like other vampires, my blood lust was stronger and I was able to tap into my darker side much more easily. I was more animal than man and in time I'd learned to accept that.

Sometimes being more animalistic was a gift. I could sense people's emotions much better than anyone else. I had better eye sight, better hearing and I was faster too, much, much faster.

I reached into my pocket to grab out a small Swiss army knife. I stopped by the open door of the room I knew Alonzo was in and started running the knife along my long nails. I could hear his breathing stop for a minute in the other room and then pick up as I ran the knife across my nails, sharpening them.

Alonzo's plan may have been stupid but he was no fool. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what I was and he also could tell he didn't stand a chance.

I turned into the room and saw him sitting in an old chair. He looked at me calmly.

"So Miles it's finally happened, you've gone insane."

"Look who's talking Alonzo," I laughed, knife still held in my hand. I twirled it in my hand for effect. I played up the atmosphere in the room like we were old friends.

"You'll never bring down the council without my help," he said with much conviction. I walked towards him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, but I will. You've underestimated be my friend. Everybody has underestimated me," I snarled.

"You have darkness within you," Alonzo stated, "I saw that from the first time we met. But you need to know that there is a time, place and a situation for it to be of useful to you. You are weak Miles it is the darkness that is strong not you. You are letting it take over."

Rage boiled throughout my body. Like this old man had any idea what I'd gone through! As if he had any idea what the constant swirls of black in my mind whispered to me day and night. At times I'd have to scream for it to stop but it never did. In a movement so fast vampire eyes would miss it I slashed the unscarred side of his face with my nails.

He brought up a hand to the cut realizing the blood and he knew that my decision was clear.

"The darkness will be your downfall. Learn to control it or let it control you." I kicked his chair out from underneath him and stepped on his leg with all my force causing him to hiss in pain.

"You don't know me," I stated. I looked around at my setting licking the blood off my nails, it tasted good. I needed more. "Well, well Alonzo," I said staring at him on the floor, "it looks like apprentice has become master...and sadly, you have no more to teach me."

He gave me one last look of pity then his eyes widened in horror as he saw what the council had truly created; a monster. I lurched forwards destroying him in the only way I knew, keeping him alive for as long as possibly while feeding on him.

His screams of agony meant nothing. After I'd had my fill and was down playing with him I made quick work of tearing his limbs.

I started ripping up floor boards and dismantling chairs for their wood to start a fire. Reaching into my pant pocket I grabbed a lighter. I lit the boards that were already rotting so they set flame fast. Then I expertly threw Alonzo's body into the fire.

Inside me I heard the beast growl in appreciation. It was high time that I had control over something and this was just the beginning.

I walked out of the building setting flame to every panel of wood. Once I got out of the burning house I stood in and starred with appreciation at my work. Laughing psychotically I ran through the town lighting fire to all the abandoned houses.

Once I was done my chest was heaving and I knew that I must have had a mad glint in my eye. This is what I lived on destruction. I wasn't normal like Wes or Blaine, who enjoyed sitting down and watching a show. No, I needed something much bigger.

I felt my fullest when I'd drank the blood of the innocent, I felt the happiest when I saw a town on fire and the only thing I could ever love would be myself.

Striding out of the town I felt much more confident than ever. Things were finally going my way and it was for the better really. When I took over the council I would start up the experiments again and with basically an army of those the human race would diminish quickly.

They'd answer to me because they would understand what I went through. I was a person too...just a different kind. Human's always hated what they couldn't explain and believe me they'd have a lot of hating to do in the next few months.

I kicked some dirt off the road and looked up at the blackened sky.

"It's to start now," I said to no one.

At my words I felt that almost tangible thing inside me squirm with dark pleasure. _**'Yes this is why you were created, Miles. Follow your path. The time is now."**_

I smiled in recognition of the voice. This world would be better because of what was about to take place. I broke off into a full sprint passing cities in mere minutes. I looked without sadness at all the humans. Woman, Men or children they'd all be gone, every last filthy one of them.


	13. Chapter 13 Change me

Keep my Heart: Chapter 12

**Kurt's P.O.V **

The last of the boxes had finally been unpacked and I let out a sigh of accomplishment. Well, that had only taken about five days. I still had no idea how I'd gotten all of my stuff to fit in such a small apartment. That didn't really matter now though.

Now I had too much space to put all my things. I had moved in with Blaine Anderson, (insert girly squeal here). My happiness couldn't even be bothered by the fact I hadn't told my dad I was dating anyone. Or the fact that Blaine was my teacher and a vampire.

Gosh, I felt like such a rebel. Nothing at all like Bella swan though, her vampire love story was a little over the top if you asked me. Blaine was nothing at all like Edward, maybe the part about inhuman beauty but other than that he was just him, unique...perfect.

Blaine had switched his room which he had deemed as being, too small. Seriously his old room had been half the size of my apartment. His closet was basically the size of my bedroom at home. Regardless of this he moved into a bigger room so that we'd have plenty of room for both of our things.

Right now Blaine was working late. I really hated the days, after my classes, where Blaine would have to stay in because some idiot messed up on a paper or because some teacher left without finishing his paper work. On these days I usually just sat around being bored.

Wes and David were out getting... lunch... so I was meant to stay here by myself. I left the new room I now shared with Blaine and sauntered down the Hollywood style staircase. It still made me backtrack to think that this house was now partially mine. That I even lived here seemed like a dream come true.

I walked down the hall, the marble floor was spick and span and a few rays of sun had managed to escape the dark grey clouds. The snow was still present on the property's acres. I placed my hand on the frosted window hoping that something, anything would happen.

This is usually a stupid idea. Karma has a way at getting to you in these situations. You want something to happen? You figure out that you have to go in for work early. You think that something can't get any worse; it does.

So regardless of this I stood there naively wishing for something to happen. A flicker of movement outside the window caught my eye. Maybe it was a deer? Although I didn't really think deer were New York kind of animals. As the thing came closer I saw that it was much too tall to be a deer.

I focused my eyes and saw that it was a person, a very recognisable person. I felt a wave of terror pass through me. What was he doing here? A ran away from the window and up the stairs as fast as I could. I slipped on the stairs and banged my knee but continued on running. I ran and slammed the door to my room which was, thank god, windowless.

My heart was pounding away in my chest, a dead giveaway of my location. It hit me, not only was he here, but I was completely alone, utterly defenceless. Where were Wes and David? Where was Blaine?

I froze as I heard the front door slam shut.

...He was in the house.

I hid in the closet behind a rack of clothes but knew it wouldn't do any good. If Miles were really out to kill me all he would need was the sound of my heart. My breathing was also ridiculously loud. Footsteps outside of the door got louder and I heard the handle to the door click just like it had in my dream.

Maybe Blaine would be able to call my parents when they he found my dead body. Faster than light a shadow appeared in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. I let out a terrible scream and beat the body with my fists repeatedly, not even noticing when the figure didn't fight back.

"KURT! Kurt? Are you okay, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It's just me I didn't mean to scare you."

I was terrified and almost felt like screaming when I saw Blaine's shocked face. He'd scared me so bad! God, I was so angry at him right now!

"What's wrong? Why are you in the closet...totally, no pun intended."

"You're not funny Blaine," I growled shakily. He helped me up off the floor of the closet and directed us to our bed.

"Seriously, honey, why were you in the closet?" He asked with concern.

"I...really thought...that I'd seen Miles outside. He was out in the front when I was standing by the window," by this time I was shaking hard and I could feel my eyes start to well up, "and he smiled at me. And I know it's stupid since he hasn't done anything yet."

"It's not stupid Kurt. I hated him! He was always flirting with you!" Blaine shouted out before stopping and realizing what he'd just said.

"Really, I never even noticed..." I curled up into a ball on the bed, feeling a lot more self conscious. Blaine scooted over and sat next to me.

"Kurt, you should really be more aware of other people," he said putting an arm around me, "you have no idea how many guys look at you when we go out."

"But that's impossible!" I protested not believing a word of what Blaine was saying. I was not stunning or spectacular. It was still a mystery to me as to how Blaine loved me.

"No," Blaine said firmly, "it's not." He leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek as my mind still continued to reel with this new information. Other men found me attractive? Of course all I wanted was sitting in this room with me now. But it did boost up my confidence.

"So," Blaine said, "you said something about thinking you saw Miles."

"Blaine," I stopped him, "I didn't think, I _know_ I saw him." Blaine's face stiffened. I knew he was thinking what I'd thought. Why would Miles even be here? Blaine had always said that Miles was more of the Nomad type.

"Maybe he was just here to get some of his stuff," I suggested meekly.

"Where are Wes and David?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Um, they're out...eating." I said a bit uncomfortably. I was still new to all of this and the idea of Blaine and his buddies going out from time to time eating humans but I wasn't totally appalled by it. That was just their way of living as Wes had explained to me a while ago.

"Oh," Blaine said awkwardly. "I didn't know they were going out. Ugh, that's just like them to forget to tell me. I'm so sorry Kurt if I'd known I would have told them to stay with you until I got back."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is," Blaine said looking at me straight in the eye. His hazel eyes had large flecks of gold in them today. _Hey! Brain focus! Blaine's trying to tell you something. _I shook my head a little and looked back up at Blaine, who's eyebrows were scrunched together, "you were here alone, entirely defenceless."

"Well, besides Miles what exactly are the odds of someone coming in here to find me?" I said jokingly trying to break the tension. Blaine let his head dropped and sighed.

"Kurt," he said grabbing my hands, "in the vampire society it's much more complicated then you'd imagine. There are laws and rules. I'm breaking one right now. No one's said anything because my family is pretty influential in today's world, vampire world that is."

I paled, what was Blaine doing? "Um...what law are you breaking?" I asked timidly.

"Being here with you," he said. I gulped. Our relationship was putting him at risk? "Well not being here with you. A vampire can be with a human. There's no law against that. It's just the human is not supposed to know what we are."

My eyes widened. I was appalled. How could anybody lie about something like that to someone they loved?

"I would never have done that to you!" Blaine said quickly squeezing my hands a bit, "I couldn't lie to you, not about something this big not about anything."

"So what exactly will happen when they find out?" I said quietly. Would they kill me, lock me up so that I couldn't tell anyone...force me to become one of them?

"Well...," Blaine said looking anywhere but at me. I could tell he didn't want to talk about this but too damn bad this was my life too, "they'd want to know that the secret would be kept safe. In other words they'd either want you to become a vampire...or...No, the other one wouldn't happen."

"What Blaine?" I asked sternly.

"They would never get to you okay? I wouldn't let them."

"They'd kill me," I said softly, looking down at the bed spreads.

"No! They wouldn't okay, we'd find a way." I didn't want to die and I wasn't sure if I could be a vampire so what was the other option? There wasn't one.

Truthfully I'd already thought about becoming a vampire. I loved Blaine so much. But he was going to live on forever. I would die long before him and he'd be here on earth in a constant realm of despair. I wanted to be with him forever. I also couldn't stand the thought of growing old while he was still perfect.

That would just be gross and I wouldn't blame him if he got rid of me by the time I was thirty five.

"And what if I don't mind?" I asked.

"Don't mind? Don't**_ mind_**? Kurt you're not just giving yourself up," I stopped him in the middle of his rant by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Not about dying stupid," I said my voice a bit more harsh than usual," about being a vampire like you."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. You could literally drop a grain of sand on the floor and it would be heard.

* * *

><p>"W-wait," Blaine said, putting a hand on his for-head, as if that would make him understand, "you...you,"<p>

"What if that's what I want? Honestly Blaine, I'm not going to be here forever. I'm going to die eventually. And I want to stay with you. I love you."

Blaine's face was now paler than I'd ever seen it. "Kurt I...I don't know if I could do that."

"Yes you could," I said taking his hands back in mine. "Obviously not right now this second because I don't think I'm ready for that but eventually when the time comes...soon. I believe you can."

"Kurt, you have no idea what your blood does to me. I know you don't want to hear this and I don't want you to be afraid," he said getting up from the bed, "but it's honestly the most addictive and delicious thing I've ever smelt and to imagine what it_ tastes_ like...I – I just don't know if I could stop."

I stood up and walked over to him. He looked ashamed of his confession and in all honesty I didn't really know what to think of it either. Was I freaked out? Flattered?

"Blaine, you would stop. I know you wouldn't be able to hurt me let alone end my life."

Blaine was staring at the wall intensely. Not looking at me. "Maybe it would be better for Wes to do it," he said quietly.

I sighed, truly frustrated now, "Blaine, I want you to do it. You can have anything in return okay? I just want it to be you." Something in Blaine's eyes changed at my offer and then they quickly became masked.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?"

"Yes, but here's the condition; I'll be waiting until you're positively sure you're ready and then you have to wait for me to be ready as well."

"But Blaaiine," I whined, "how I'm I too know I won't be ready in a week and then you'll wait another five years."

"No whining, I've made up my mind." I pouted in a way I knew would have him back tracking. To my disbelief nothing happened.

"But it won't be five years, don't worry, the council won't allow it."

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"There's a council?" Kurt's innocent voice questioned.

"Yes, a group of elite vampires that are basically like world leaders." My mind was still reeling with what we were talking about. Truthfully I'd known what I'd been getting into when I told Kurt. I just didn't know that this was all going to happen so soon.

Hell, my own grandfather was head of the council. Of course he'd hear sometime or other that Kurt, a human, knew our secret. My only solution was to turn him into a vampire. And I hated this idea just as much as I loved it.

I wanted him to be a vampire so badly. I couldn't stand it if he died, which he would. I inwardly cringed at the thought. Kurt being an immortal would make things so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting him every time we touched and I wouldn't have to worry about drinking his blood, an idea that got more and more tempting each day.

"I see," Kurt said.

"Don't worry Kurt. You won't have to become one of us for a while." His perfect face actually scowled at this.

"Fine," he said, "if you don't want me to become a vampire that's _just fine_!" He turned around and stormed out the door with a huff.

Wait. What just happened there? I was left standing in the room staring at the door like an idiot. I'd always thought Kurt was uncomfortable with the idea of drinking blood, human blood at that. I knew he didn't like it.

What on earth had brought on this immediate change of heart? Was it a fear for his life? I could definitely understand that but just moments ago he'd been calm.

* * *

><p>I heard a door open and two people come in. "Hey Kurt," Wes said happily.<p>

"Whoa, Kurt what's wrong?" David said as the door slammed. Wes and David were with me immediately.

"What did you do this time?" Wes said accusingly.

"You weren't being your normal perverted self were you?" David asked in all seriousness.

"That's you not me!" I snapped at him. Both of them looked at each other and then took a step back.

"Blaine, what happened?" Wes said softly.

"It's just...just...It's Kurt." I said flopping back on my bed.

"Isn't it always?" David asked while Wes gave him a serious, 'shut up now' glare.

"He wants to become a vampire."

"I KNEW IT," Wes shouted.

"You are not helping," I said, annoyed.

"So when's it happening? And why did he leave with a huff?"

"Well, he said he was ready now but that seemed like a lie. I just don't know if I can do it. His blood just smells so good and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop and –," Wes cut me off.

"Blaine, if Kurt says he's ready now he probably is and about the blood every vampire is like that. The blood of someone you love is much more appealing to you. Nobody has found out the exact science of it yet. Believe me you'll be able to stop yourself. A vampire can die when all their blood is sucked out and you don't see David dead do you?"

"Well, David would have enough strength to pull you off. Besides you have a lot more self control than I do. That's why I suggested you turn Kurt instead of me."

"Wait a second...you what?" David asked looking seriously offended. "Okay it's not because I don't like the idea of Wes sucking someone else's blood and them living to tell the tale it's just...are you seriously that stupid?"

"Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Blaine, Blaine you have much to learn. It makes total sense as to why he's mad at you now. Of course he'd want you to change him. He loves you. Why would he want me to do it?" Wesley said accusingly. Great so now I was the bad guy?

"He was probably just confused, thinking that the reason why you didn't want to do it was, not because you were afraid but because you didn't want him."

"That's crazy," I shouted, "Of course I want Kurt."

"Well, Kurt's kind of captain oblivious sometimes," David stated.

"We made a deal, him and I," I explained, "that I would turn him when he and I were ready."

"Well Kurt's ready now," David said now, getting frustrated as well.

"Well I'm not!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>We continued to argue about this for another hour. How could they expect me to see Kurt's side of this? It wasn't all about him and no matter how much I loved him that wouldn't change.<p>

My head felt like it had swollen to twice its size and it hurt like hell. What did these two want from me? They had no idea what it was like to change someone, they'd never done it and neither had I. All I knew was that when I was changed it hurt like hell.

And I had an extremely hard time living with the knowledge that I'd be inflicting that kind of pain on the certain someone who held my heart in their hand.

I stared aggravatingly at the clock. It was eight pm now. I glanced back at Wes and David who looked equally angry.

"When did Kurt say he'd be back?" I asked looking out at the dark sky.

"_He didn't_," David said with attitude.

My heart plummeted it was night time. Kurt was out there all by himself and if what he'd said earlier was true Miles was out there somewhere. Dear god, I was such an oblivious idiot. Here I'd been standing for almost two hours arguing about Kurt's future and how he could possibly be in danger, when in fact, knowing Kurt, he probably already was.

I sped downstairs and grabbed my shoes. I tore out the door and ran into town following the scent of him.

As soon as I entered the city I lost the scent. It must have rained earlier in the day. Damn it, looked like I was going to have to do some old fashioned searching, which would have been a lot easier in a town smaller than New York City.


	14. Chapter 14 Bite!

Keep my Heart: Chapter 14

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I furiously shoved my hands in my pockets as I briskly walked down the busy streets of New York City. I never thought I'd say this but I was happy to be rid of Blaine for the moment. Everything right now just seemed so complicated!

It wasn't really a hard concept, I mean, all he had to do was bite! Sure, maybe it was going to hurt but it wasn't like I'd never dealt with pain before. Constant locker slams in highschool from bullies made sure of that. At least here all my frustrations seemed to be sucked up by the city.

With people's voices everywhere it was like they drowned out my own thoughts. What on earth was Blaine talking about when he'd said, "When you _thought_ you saw Miles...," I know what I'd seen. It had been as clear as daylight, well more like some ghostly night mare.

Whatever it was, I'd seen him. The thought made me peer around anxiously at my surroundings. All there was to be seen was a sea of faces and the bright flashing lights of numerous shops. Maybe I should be getting back...

No! Blaine deserved to be worried for me. No matter how horrible that sounded. I yanked the collar of my jacket up a bit to fend off the biting wind. It was so cold out here. Lima winters were nothing compared to the ones in New York.

I stopped outside of a random coffee joint and just watched as people passed by me, not caring, not knowing my situation. I guess I did that too. I never thought about anyone else's life when I was out walking about the town but it made me angry and yet again made it clear that not a single person in the world cared about what I was going through.

And the most infuriating part was that I couldn't tell anyone that wasn't already a friend of Blaine. But there was one person I could talk to...not tell the whole story but I'd feel a lot better.

I walked into the coffee shop and went up to the pay phone. After dispensing a quarter I dialled in a number I knew like the back of my hand.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A gruff but warm and familiar voice said.<p>

"Hi Dad it's me Kurt." The line went silent for a moment before it erupted.

"Kurt, it's been so long. How's New York? Why haven't you called me mister? We've been worrying up here in Lima. Apparently nobody has heard from you in weeks."

"I'm really sorry dad," I said sincerely. "A lot has happened here," you have no idea, "I broke up with Kevin."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that kid," the joy in his voice wasn't very hard to detect.

"Come off of it dad. I know you hated him. Don't feel bad though he was a jerk. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Don't worry. I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd figure it out. But you're much like you're old man, way too stubborn. If I'd told you to stop dating him you would have gone on doing exactly that."

I laughed and it felt good to finally smile again.

"Well I'm really enjoying school here dad. The classes are great," I managed to get out. Well aware that class tomorrow might not be stellar as Blaine would most likely flip when I got home. "I got a job!" I said excitedly.

"That's awesome Kurt! What're you doing?"

"You'd never believe it dad," I gushed, "I'm finally getting to do what I've always dreamed of...,"

"You own your own tractor farm," he stated seriously.

"Dad, since when was it the plan for me to start a tractor farm? No, I'm designing fashion, real clothes that real people are wearing. It's amazing."

"Sounds like you're having a blast over there. You should come up and visit sometime soon. We all miss you."

"I miss you too dad, you have no idea...," I stopped dead as I saw Miles on the other side of the street. People moved around him as he stood there like a rock in a river. We just stared at each other for a few seconds and it reminded idly of when a wolf was looking at a deer.

"Kurt?" My dad's voice rang out from the phone, which had dropped from my ear down to my shoulder. I raised it up slowly afraid to make any sudden movements while Miles was watching me.

"Dad, I have to go."

"Wait, you just called. Is something wrong?" Damn, my father was intuitive.

"Everything's fine dad," I lied. "I'll call you back later okay? Something just came up," literally.

"Okay...," my dad said, still sounding unsure, "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you," I said fearing that this would be my last time to say it.

"I love you too kid," my dad said and I heard the phone buzz with a deathly finality. I put the phone back on the hook and looked out into the street. He was gone.

My heart beat wildly in my chest. Where had he gone? He could be anywhere. Okay, okay stay calm I told myself trying to grasp the situation. If I stayed in here he couldn't hurt me. There were too many people.

I sat down at a small table, my hands shaking. I would have gotten a coffee but now didn't really seem like the time and it would have been horrible for my nerves.

The door bell chimed and I looked up and saw him enter. He wore such a natural look that, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he meant to harm. He came to my table and sat down across from me.

"So, Kurt, how are you?" I stared at him in disbelief. He was trying to have small talk with me? His blue sparkling eyes told me absolutely nothing. They may have been colourful but they held as much emotion as shark eyes.

Right then and there I decided that's exactly what Miles was; a shark.

"I'm feeling quite pleasant today. You see, things are turning out even better than I'd planned." He leaned in on the table and I found myself instinctually leaning back. "I have excellent hearing and managed to catch quite a bit of your conversation with Blaine."

He stared idly at the menu as if he were going to get something to drink. The only thing I could see being on his menu was me.

"Don't get your hopes up Kurt," he said flatly. "Blaine has never changed anyone and you're no exception. He might say he will...but he won't. It's as simple as that."

"Why?" I said, surprising myself at how strong and confident the words sounded. Miles smiled,

"It hurts like hell Kurt. Imagine your body being ripped apart by sharp teeth and then someone sucking your very life source right out of you. You'll be pleading for death."

I was aware that he wasn't talking about the change anymore. It seemed like he was talking directly to me. Explaining what he was about to do.

"Get up," he said suddenly. "We're leaving."

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you." He laughed lightly, got up and then bent down so that we were face to face.

"That's where you're wrong. You have much to learn. Here's your first lesson, I hate humans but I need you so get up and do as your told or I will personally hunt down every member of family and kill them."

I felt the blood leave my face. I did not for one second doubt that he would do exactly that. I rose from my chair slowly and Miles put one arm through mine.

"That's better," he crooned.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the coffee shop and down the busy streets of New York. No one stopped and asked if I needed help. They didn't even suspect anything. I tried the best I could to communicate, 'Help me!' with my eyes but no one noticed.<p>

Miles pulled me in a sharp left and we started walking down a much less crowded road. We only passed two or three people before it was just us. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest actually making me dizzy.

Miles's arm had wound its way out of mine and now he just pulled my arm roughly down the street. We turned a corner and suddenly I knew where I was. We were on my old street where my apartment had been.

We began walking towards that one flickering street light. I looked ahead and saw that someone was outside. Dear god, I wanted to shout at them. Tell them to get inside before Miles could do anything.

I stole a glance at Miles as we approached the person he had a sick twisted smile on his face.

"Kurt," the person said shocked. It was Mr. Marks my elderly neighbour. I had a sickening memory of my dream, Miles had killed him then. I noticed idly that Mr. Marks wasn't planting flowers though so maybe he would live?

"Kurt what are you doing here? Who is this? I thought you'd moved out."

"Yes...actually," Before I could contemplate anything a blur of movement crossed my eyes and the next thing I saw was my neighbours head on the ground as the rest of his body collapsed soon after.

A weird sucking sound started forming between my ears. What the hell was going on? I then realized that the noise was coming from me. Well, no duh I'd be hyper ventilating I'd just witnessed a decapitation! I didn't want to be here.

I wanted to be with Blaine. I wanted to be back at my new house in my bed with him curled around me protecting me from situations exactly like this. I had myself to blame if only I hadn't been so stupid. If only I could have just stayed at home, been reasonable and talked about how I was feeling.

Miles pulled my arm so hard that I thought I heard a snap in it.

"Come on, faster," he said with a new tone of urgency in his voice as he pulled me into the apartment.

We got up to my old room and Miles kicked down the door. As soon as we got in he pushed me against the wall. I felt my head slam into it and my neck became num b as little black spots began to cloud my vision.

"Where is he now, huh?" He shouted stalking towards me. "Your precious hero isn't coming to rescue you this time." My legs suddenly gave out and fell down on the floor, a pitiful display of how weak I really was compared to him.

"Well, maybe he will come but he'll be too late."

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him. His eyes flared dangerously at the use of my tone. I couldn't see him for a moment but suddenly felt and heard a sickening crack from my leg follow shortly by a gigantic wave of pain.

He appeared so close to my face that I jumped back a little, instantly regretting it because my leg was on fire.

"You need to leave Blaine. You've messed up what I've been working towards too much already. I'm giving you a choice here okay? I'm feeling awfully generous today so...You either ditch Blaine, tell him you don't love him anymore, that this was a mistake _or_ I kill you right here, right now."

Well both of those options sucked. I took in a sharp breath as his nails sliced the skin on my cheek, I could almost hear the flesh tearing. A few small drops of blood leaked out from the new wound and I saw Miles's eyes glaze over.

He gulped once and unintentionally licked his lips, like he couldn't help it.

"Or...I guess...," he started his voice wavering with want, a sound that scared me a hell of a lot more than his threatening voice. His nostrils flared and I saw a small portion of his teeth. They honestly looked like they could bite through mettle...they probably could.

"It wouldn't be too bad if I just drank from you...for now...just...," his voice slowly got lower and quieter.

I found myself less and less focused on my obviously broken leg. Please don't let me be blacking out now! Sharp teeth grazed my neck and in an instant I felt them puncture the skin.

I let out a shrill scream and his hand quickly came over my mouth to cover it. Tears poured down my eyes as the pain escalated. I felt violated, not that I knew from experience, but this seemed a hundred times worse than rape.

My eyes fluttered closed but not before I felt Miles retract his teeth and another object smash into him.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened again I was extremely dizzy and the pain in my body was strong but not overwhelming. The second thing I was aware of was a loud banging sound. It was horrible and sounded like two boulders smashing together. I could hardly make out the two shapes that kept colliding again and again.<p>

Finally after a few minutes they both stopped and I could see that one was Miles, a stream of blood running from his for head and a crazed look in his eyes. The other was...Blaine? GET OUT OF HERE! I screamed in my mind.

Miles was a crazy psycho path the last thing I needed was for Blaine to die. But something about Blaine was different. He had a half crazed look in his eyes as well. Something about this look made me think that he had the upper hand in this fight.

Miles was fighting for a cause, no doubt a sick one at that but Blaine was fighting for someone he loved and Miles had made the fatal mistake of hurting something his enemy felt so strongly about.

Except for the new look though Blaine looked pretty much the same, except for one small cut on his right forearm. Before I knew it Blaine was Miles were at it again.

A screech erupted throughout the room and they pulled apart long enough for me to see that Miles arm had been ripped off and was now laying on the floor...but it was twitching. With one last animalistic glare for Blaine and a predatory glance at me Miles grabbed the limb and crashed through the window, most likely deciding that it was probably safer to call this fight quits before Blaine killed him.

In a mad rush Blaine went from the other side of the room to beside me.

"I'm so sorry," was all I managed to get out and even that hurt.

"Ssh," Blaine said softly, looking like he would be crying if he could. He leaned down towards my neck and I felt his tongue graze the spot where Miles teeth had been. At first it hurt and that made me stiffen but then it just felt soothing.

I could almost feel it healing over, like new skin was forming there. When Blaine pulled back I brought up my hand to my neck. There were no bite marks what so ever. I looked in Blaine's eyes and I could see there was a definite want there, after all he'd just tasted some of my blood, but worry outweighed this by far.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

"My leg," I replied resting my head on his shoulder, "I think it's broken." I heard Blaine hiss.

"Honey, this is going to hurt a little okay?" I nodded not really paying attention to anything at the moment. When Blaine lifted me up into his arms I felt a tiny bit of pain but nothing like when it had first broke.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it we were at the hospital getting x-rays, pain killers and a cast put on my leg. And to my great relief I was soon in my bed back at home.<p>

Wes and David had caused a huge fuss over me which had resulted in Blaine getting angry at them. He told them that I needed to rest and I couldn't be more thankful for that.

He laid me down on the bed gently and got in with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist mindful of my leg. I'd made the worst mistake of my life by thinking for even one moment that I'd be okay without this, without him.

"I love you, so, so much," I heard Blaine whisper in my ear. "You probably don't want to talk about this now but Kurt...if you really wanted it I would change you to tomorrow. I was stupid and thinking only of myself when I said I didn't want to turn you into a vampire. Anything Kurt, okay? I would do anything for you if it would make you happy."

"No, you weren't the stupid one. I was," I said sleepily. "I got too over dramatic. I was the idiot here. I don't want to be a vampire yet, I know it'll be different with you but after what just happened," I shivered.

Blaine noticed and wrapped his arms around me tighter and tenderly kissed my for-head.

"It'll be nothing like that Kurt, I swear." I smiled back at him.

"I know. 'Love you," I yawned before slipping into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Will you marry me?

Keep my Heart: Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Things hadn't turned out like he'd anticipated. The main objective had been dealt with but he had definitely not expected to lose control like that. Mile's sat in an old hotel room rubbing his hands repeatedly in an almost psychotic manner.<p>

Never in his dreams would he have imagined Kurt's blood to smell like that let alone taste so wonderful. Maybe things didn't have to go the way they were originally planned. He could keep Kurt for himself and find some other way to take over the council without being murdered by Blaine.

Chances of that were very slim though. And no matter how delicious Kurt's blood was the boy himself was still an abomination. Miles sighed frustratingly and ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. No, he wouldn't have Kurt and everything would go on as planned.

The blood drinking had been unplanned but now he could see how it worked to his advantage. Kurt wasn't going to want to become a vampire after that. Even if he did still want it he'd wait maybe a few more months. That would give Miles plenty of time to go and alert the council of Kurt's presence.

He knew from past experiences that usually the only option for a human knowing the vampires secret was death, no matter who the human was in relation too. The only way for Blaine to stop this would be to turn Kurt himself.

This is where things got tricky. Miles had never planned on Kurt becoming a vampire. There would be no reason to hate him after that. But he needed Blaine on his side and the only way to do that would be to convince Kurt of his cause.

Miles smiled and started laughing to himself, causing other people who were walking by his room to look inside the window and mutter things like, 'lunatic.' Kurt's personality may be strong but Miles had quite a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Sometimes being a genetic experiment came in handy.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>It had been exactly six weeks since the incident between Miles and Kurt. I still argued with Kurt that it was my fault. He had gotten tired of my constant apologies and decided it was both our faults. Right now I was standing in the lobby of one of New York's numerous theatres.<p>

We were going to see 'Wicked' as Kurt's recovery present. I glanced over to where Kurt was talking enthusiastically with one of the stage managers. The human eye wouldn't be able to tell this but he still had a slight limp in his left leg.

I'd wanted him to keep the cast on for longer but he'd told me, quote, "I will die if this thing does not come off right now." That was Kurt, melodramatic as ever.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt called excitedly running over to where I stood. "Isn't this amazing? I can't believe we're actually here. When I was still in high school my glee club came to New York and Rachel, a friend of mine, and I sang on this very stage.

"You guys performed in this theatre?" I asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly," he said looking down and shuffled his feet, "we actually snuck into the theatre."

I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He looked so guilty like he'd confessed to a crime.

"It's not something to laugh about," he protested. I continued to chuckle and reached out for his hand to bring him into the theatre to our seats. He comically dropped his voice,

"Sneaking into a theatre is a capital offence."

"I'm sure it is Kurt."

The red velvet theatre curtains started to pull up and the orchestra started playing the familiar tune of, 'No One Mourns the Wicked'. I'd already seen this play before actually I was almost certain I'd seen every play on Broadway before. But seeing it with Kurt was like seeing it with new eyes.

I looked at him and, with much strength, held in a chuckle. He looked like Christmas had come early. His glasz eyes were filled to the brim with happiness as he mouthed all the words to every song. I put my hand in his and he smiled at me before turning to watch Idina Menzel.

"She's wonderful isn't she," Kurt breathed.

"Yeah, totally amazing...," I said looking more at Kurt's face than at Idina. He noticed and laughed.

"You're hopeless," he whispered close to my ear. I swallowed at his closeness. A make out session in the theatre wouldn't be too inappropriate would it? Maybe it would be in one this crowded.

I had an extremely hard time paying attention to anything in the show after that. My eyes never left Kurt's face for more than a few seconds at a time. It was a wonder he didn't catch me staring. I watched as he opened his mouth to quietly sing along and almost thought my eyes would pop out of my skull as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Okay, there had to be some serious rules about not being sexy in public places. I quickly looked away and focused on one particular light above us. Now, in a theatre, was definitely not the place to start getting hot under the collar.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly, after the show. Blaine nodded and murmured in agreement, well gee, I knew he'd seen it before but I'd thought he would have at least pretended to enjoy it.<p>

Now that I took a closer look Blaine was actually looking anywhere but me. I wracked my brain trying to think of what I could have done or said to make him angry at me.

"What's wrong Blaine?" I asked as we walked out of the theatre into the busy streets.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong at all," he answered much too quickly for my liking. I frowned a little and studied his handsome features. His brow was furrowed and he appeared to be biting his lip a little. Which oddly enough was actually kind of sexy...if you were weird and into that sort of thing. (Insert awkward cough here.)

"You're lying," I stated. "Don't think that I don't know you well enough to tell. What's up?" I asked taking his hands in mine. They were cold as always so I rubbed our hands together to keep my own warm. "You've been out of it all night."

Blaine just stood there staring at me with a heated gaze that made me kind of flustered. I noticed that he had a runaway hair on his for-head. I reached up and took the curl between my fingers and put it back in its proper place.

Blaine released a huge breath and started walking at a fast pace, pulling me behind him. I was concerned, what was wrong with him? We pushed through the crowds and I tried to peek at Blaine's face but all I could see was the back of his head.

We took a sharp turn and I quickly glanced around looking at the alley. Before I could even ask why we were there I found myself being forcefully pushed up against a wall. Blaine's mouth was on mine before I could say anything and hell...after that I forgot where we were.

All the resistance in my body quickly flew away as Blaine took charge. One of his strong hands wrapped around my waist while the other held my neck. The kiss was passionate and fast paced and I found myself battling for air. But no way was I going to stop this for the world.

I don't know how but I found the strength in me to flip us around so that Blaine was the one being pushed into the wall. I grabbed his shoulders and caught a look of surprised on his half dazed face which almost made me laugh.

The thought that we were making out in an alley right beside a very public street in New York flitted through my mind once. At the moment I didn't really care about anything but pushing Blaine up against this wall and kissing him senseless.

Any other time this realization would have scared me senseless. This was not like me at all. I usually didn't like taking things past the point where we were both topless. But something in me tonight was different. Was I really that hormone crazy?

I guess I really was just like any other twenty year old guy.

I leaned forward and brought my lips to his, biting a little at his bottom lip. He let out an involuntary moan which heart pounding at an irregular rhythm. A sound to my left made me quickly look. Someone was walking down the alley towards us.

Damn them for ruining this moment.

"We should go back to the house," I whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, still not fully able to comprehend what had just happened.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I was dragged into the house by Kurt. This was a weird but elating feeling. No one else had ever taken charge in any relationship I'd been in, it had always been me.<p>

But I wasn't going to stop this at any costs. We only got as far as the stair case before Kurt's lips were back on mine. Kissing Kurt was like a drug to me, no matter how much I had I always wanted more. Throughout the day it was the one thought that ran across my mind constantly.

I reached for the small of his back to pull him closer as I leaned up against the railing of the stair case. I thanked god that Wes and David weren't home or that they were choosing to ignore us.

That thought quickly disappeared as Kurt fiercely broke the kiss and look at me with dark blue eyes. God he was sexy.

"Come," he whispered and I swept him up in my arms and ran us up to our room no longer able to wait.

* * *

><p>Our make out sessions were never like this and we always kept out shirts on. At the moment I was on top of Kurt kissing him as if my life depended on it and both our shirts were lying on the floor, having been forgotten long ago.<p>

My eyes widened as I felt Kurt's hand on the waist of my pants. Was he really ready for this? Well, he must have done this with Kevin I thought bitterly. No, this was different and I banished that dark thought from my mind.

"Kurt," I said strained to get any words out at all. "Are you sure you want to," I was cut off by Kurt.

"Blaine, I've wanted this literally from the first day I saw you," he said in a voice that was sexy and needy all at the same time.

I discarded my own clothes and looked back to see that Kurt had done the same. Instead of feeling an incredible surge of lust, mind you the lust was still there, I just stared and couldn't help but think that I'd finally found it.

The love that I'd been looking for my entire life was just sitting there on my bed not thinking that he was the reason for my existence.

"I love you," I whispered, as I watched the moonlight make patterns on his alabaster skin.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly. I climbed back on top of him and started to kiss along the side of his jaw.

"You know you're pretty naughty to be doing this with your teacher." He let out a laugh and looked me squarely in the eye.

"Well you're pretty bad for stalking your student, climbing up a tree and staring into his apartment while he was going to sleep." Wait? He'd known that I was in the tree? "Don't pretend you weren't," Kurt continued.

"Okay you caught me," I said kissing him again, "but my student really was the one to blame. No one should be that attractive, plus he was getting hit on by other guys." I lowered my body to his and couldn't help but wonder why we had not done this before.

Before I took it any further, "Do you want this?"

"Blaine, if you don't hurry up and do this now I'm just going to watch T.V," he teased.

"Alright then," I said huskily. That night I fell a little bit more in love with Kurt Hummel, if that was even possible.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sunlight was streaming through the window. Of course I hadn't slept but surprisingly I'd found myself exhausted and blanking out so I'd just closed my eyes. Obviously being so tired was the result of Kurt, who had thoroughly proved to be amazing in bed.<p>

His light brown hair was lightly tousled and a small smiled was on his face. He was amazing and beautiful. And I honestly don't know what I did in order to have him. I was a vampire, I drank people's blood and this was how I was repaid? By being the happiest I've ever been in my life?

Honestly, I was questioning the judgement of the people up there.

I leaned back over the bed and pulled open the drawer to my bed side table. Inside there was a small box, it was silver and had a very old design on it. It had belonged to my mother and she'd given it to me when she died in 1911.

But for its age it was still in very good condition. My fingers felt a little numb as I opened it. Inside was a silver band. There were a few diamonds planted in it and the ring itself was very intricate in the way the silver bands morphed into a circle.

I didn't know how I was going to do this. It was one simple question, "_Will you marry me Kurt?" _but it seemed so big now. Kurt shifted in his sleep suddenly and I snapped the box closed in panic. I glanced at him but he still seemed to be sleeping.

I couldn't even decipher how I felt at the moment, happy, nervous or excited? Well the most prominent one was nervous as hell. There Kurt lay innocent...well maybe he wasn't all that innocent, he was so unsuspecting of what was going on right now. I envied him.

"Morning," he said, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Oh my god," I shouted and quickly shoved the box under the covers. His eyebrow quirked and he smiled.

"A simple 'good morning' in return would have sufficed Mr. Anderson," he said cockily.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." He gave me a levelled stare not buying it. Whatever he thought I was hiding didn't seem to bother him too much because he just shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to snuggle with me.

"Kurt," I said awkwardly as he kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing it's just...I'm not really sure how to put this okay? I...well,"

"It's okay. Blaine, if you want to tell me I was horrible last night just do it. I know I'm not the best,"

This was totally not how I planned on proposing to him! I grabbed his shoulders,

"Don't finish that sentence Kurt. You were amazing okay? And the reason behind me being all awkward and weird has nothing to do with last night...well maybe a little but not in the way you think."

"Well, you are being awfully weird," he chuckled while moving as close as he could to me lying his head on my chest...so _Kurt was clingy after sex. __**Blaine**__! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! _

"Blaine?" Kurt asked for what I had a feeling was not the first time.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked, what do you have in your hand?" My heart kind of sunk and then fluttered might as well do it now.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel," Blaine looked at me with now emerald green eyes, "when I first saw you on sitting in my classroom. I knew it was you. I couldn't help but notice how sweet and beautiful you were."<p>

"As we got to know each other I quickly fell in love with you. Every moment spent with you is a year of happiness. Each laugh you give me makes me feel like the sun has just broken away from the clouds. And when you cry my worlds breaks apart."

"All of the days we spend together make my life and every night falling asleep with you in my arms makes me the happiest and luckiest man in the world," he paused only for a second,

"Kurt, you're my world, my reason for living and I'd like for you to be with me forever. So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?"

I felt my mouth open in shock as I stared at Blaine who had just pulled out a small silver box with a beautiful silver ring in it.

Okay, reality check, Kurt Hummel Blaine just asked you to marry him and you aren't saying anything! My mouth couldn't even form words. I just looked at Blaine who was growing more nervous and worried by the second.

I leaned over and kissed him with as much love and happiness as I could muster.

"Yes, I would love to spend forever with you." Blaine smiled brilliantly and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away I realized that I was crying out of happiness and Blaine looked like he'd be crying if he could too.

He slipped the ring on my finger which fit perfectly and we both just lay there staring at my hand for a while.

I had to say, my forever was looking mighty perfect already.


	16. Chapter 16 Well do something!

Keep my Heart: Chapter 16

**Mile's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I sat on a large black chair in a circular room. There were statues of gods surrounding me and the ceiling was most likely hand painted by professionals back in the renaissance period. My journey to Rome had been nothing special. I ran in the nights and took regular transport by day. But here I was in the high court room of the vampire council.<p>

This was where my creators had made me. I shivered with the knowledge that I'd been held captive here for thirty longs years behind metal doors that even I couldn't break through.

Stepping through these doors had brought back all my horrible memories. The numerous injections I'd suffered as they sedated me to run tests. Each electrical shock they'd sparked me with was still present in my body.

Because of them I wasn't a vampire. I was a _thing. _Somewhere in here there was a list of the "talents" I'd been "gifted" with. I was intent on stealing it after this session.

I was aware of only some of the extra things I could do. I knew I was faster than all the rest and that my blood lust was particularly strong but within my muscles and mind I knew there was something more.

I held back my look of deep hatred as I stared into the eyes of council head Laurence Anderson. He looked a bit like Blaine but this guy had to be close to a thousand years old by now. He had Blaine's olive complexion and dark brown hair but that's pretty much where the resemblance stopped.

His eyes were cold, dark and calculating. His skin which although still held the resemblance of some youth was fading in colour just a tad. He was getting older and everyone here could see that he was on his way out.

Blaine would be assigned to take his place when he passed.

"What is it that you have to present to us project 1?" He wouldn't even use my real name. It was just one more show of how they thought of me as an animal.

"It's about your grandson actually," I sneered.

Laurence's eyes narrowed and a hushed whisper ran around the room as members of the court turned to one another in curiosity. He leaned forwards in a way that made me want to hide in my chair.

No matter how fierce I was this vampire had seen things I could only dream of. He had the future of our whole race in the palm of his hand. Was this really worth making him angry, perhaps he'd kill the messenger?

I thought of how smug Blaine was, reaping the benefits of his grandfather's success, how Blaine had all the love in the world while I was left here at the bottom. Yes, this was definitely worth it.

"What about my grandson would you like to discuss? But I would also like to remind you that the penalties will be very dear if this information is not worth my time."

I took a deep staggered breath before I let my voice ring out loud and clear,

"Blaine is in love and living with a human," the audible gasp throughout the room was like music to my ears.

The look in Laurence Anderson's eyes was even better though. It went from shock, disbelief then to anger.

"Quiet!" He boomed and the whole room ceased chatter immediately. "And what do you have to prove this theory?"

I reached into my pocket where I'd been keeping an envelope.

"Do I have the permission to come up to the head table?" I asked.

"Permission," Laurence said grudgingly. I strutted up and placed the envelope on the table and watched as the head council member's eyes widened.

No matter how old he was he knew that pictures never lied.

"You could always call him," I suggested, "I'm positive that he wouldn't deny a thing. Blaine's just stubborn like that," I said snidely.

"Get out," he said so quietly I almost thought I didn't hear him, "OUT!" he raged.

I slowly walked out of the council room that was now buzzing with excitement. They were talking about things like how they were going to question Blaine. Better yet how they were going to kill the human child.

I already knew that Blaine would never let it go that far. After this news caught his ear Kurt would be a vampire in a matter of seconds safely protected within the arms of our society.

I made a quick turn and walked down a hallway that was ghostly familiar. I'd get what I came for and this time no one would get in my way.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when the phone rang. I cursed quietly as its loud sound shrilly sounded in the room breaking the peaceful silence. Kurt's eyebrows scrunched up in his sleep and I quickly picked it up to prevent him from waking up.<p>

"Hello?" I said quiet and low.

"Blaine," a calm cool voice that made my heart drop greeted.

I got out of bed and brought the phone with me out into the hall not wanting to disturb Kurt. Recently he'd been the happiest I'd ever seen him. I couldn't blame him so had I. We'd gotten engaged not three days ago.

And this phone call I was getting no doubt had to do with exactly that event.

"Grandfather," I said slowly, "to what do I owe the pleasure? I do believe the last time we talked was quite a while ago, thirty years to be exact."

"Don't play stupid with me Blaine. You know why I'm calling and this is not a laughing matter. You have to get rid of the human child. This is no time for you to be selfish!"

"He's not going anywhere," I stated angrily. My grandfather had accepted the fact that I was gay with amazing finesse for someone his age but he still thought of me as weak and I was anything but.

"Damn it Blaine! Do you realize all the strings I've had to pull to get you out of this? You don't have to spend any time in prison and your spot as head council member after I die is still secured but the human is an entirely different matter. You know what could happen if he tells someone!"

"He won't say anything," I insisted.

"And why shouldn't he? Humans are trivial creatures everyone knows that this one is no different. I told you before you can romantically be involved with any human you want if it's only for a couple of days. This from what I hear has been going on for months. It's too dangerous!"

"I love him and we're getting married," I said instinctually. After I said it I knew that my grandfather would probably have a brain aneurism, curse my stupid mouth.

On the other end of the phone there was a dead silence. All of a sudden I heard something that sounded like glass crash and I flinched.

"Fine, have it your way Blaine. But believe me if you can't finish him off someone else will...and soon."

With that he hung up and I felt some sharp shards of plastic and a crack as I accidentally broke our own phone.

I gritted my teeth. How could he do that? He was my own family for crying out loud and whether he liked it or not Kurt was going to become a part of it.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you okay?" Wes asked walking up to me with a look of concern.<p>

"No," I yelled, "I am not okay!" Hearing the commotion David came up and stood behind Wes who had shrank away at the sound of my voice.

"Hey," he shouted, "don't you talk to him like that!"

"I'll talk to anyone however I damn please," I yelled.

"Blaine," Wes whispered harshly, "Kurt's sleeping." That of course made me shut up. For no matter how angry I was at someone or something Kurt was always more important.

"I'm sorry," Wes said, "I'm not meaning to pry or anything but if you're upset I'd like to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

I looked at Wes's honest eyes. How on earth did I ever manage to get such a good friend? I glanced at David, who cared about what I was going through as well but still had a look of hostility in his eyes seeing as I did just yell at his guy.

"It's...it's my grandfather," I confessed.

"What on earth was he doing calling over here?" Wes said, clearly shocked that the head of all vampires would find time in his busy schedule to make a personal phone call.

The look in David's eyes told me that he'd already caught on.

"It's about Kurt isn't it," David stated more than asked. I nodded not being able to form words. Wes quickly inhaled in shock now understanding and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't worry Blaine nobody will touch him. We'll make sure of that." I closed my eyes and wished that Wes's words could be true. His best intentions were there but he didn't see it rationally like me and David did.

There would be nothing and no one strong enough to fend off the vampire council.

"Well, there's one thing you can do that won't result in a fight," David said, sounding a bit unsure. I eyed him warily not really liking the tone of his voice. He sounded anxious but at this point I was up for almost anything.

"What would that be?"

"Are you serious Blaine?" David scoffed, "Like you've never thought of doing this. You or one of us, although I think he'd prefer it to be you, could turn Kurt into a vampire." Wes's eyes widened with new found hope at this idea while I just felt like I was about to be sick.

This was too fast and all too soon. What if Kurt wasn't ready? I knew that although I didn't feel ready yet I would do anything to keep him alive and safe.

"What if he doesn't want to?" I asked.

"Blaine," Wes accused me like I was an idiot, "didn't you two have a fight over this? And if I recall it was because _you _said you weren't ready, not Kurt."

"It's the only solution Blaine," David said. I brought the palm of my hand to my for-head hoping in vain that it would soothe my pounding head.

"I know, but how am I going to tell him?"

"You'll find a way," Wes said brightly, "you always do."

With that both of them left hand in hand down the hall way. Their world was so immensely small compared to mine. I looked up the stairs and eyed at the door to my room.

I slowly ascended the steps and walked in. I got into bed and in his sleep Kurt turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my side. Snuggling in close and listened to the sound of his heart beat I dreaded the thought that I'd be the one to make it stop.

"I'm so sorry for always asking so much of you," I whispered to Kurt as he lay by my side completely oblivious.


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting Burt

Keep my Heart: Chapter 17

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>Before I even opened up my eyes I was already full of energy. <em>Kurt <em>_**Anderson**_, I thought happily. It had a nice ring to it. My heart fluttered at the thought of being engaged.

I'd always wanted to get married but never really thought that it would ever happen. There were a lot of things I never deemed possible though until I met Blaine. I turned over to stare lovingly at my fiancée only to find that his spot on the bed was empty.

I bounced up from the bed and put on the first pair of clothes I could find. I followed the sound of Blaine's voice which was in the kitchen. I could already smell the bacon and cinnamon buns and it made my mouth water.

I had no idea how Blaine got to be such a great cook when he never ate food.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully, addressing everyone in the room.

"Morning," Blaine said in an almost bored way. Well, that was odd. Wes and David continued to stare at the T.V seemingly ignoring my existence. Blaine was looking back at the pan of bacon with way too much interest.

"It is morning right?" I questioned teasingly.

"Yeah it is, sorry Kurt," Blaine said snapping out of it. He put a plate of food in front of me and all the questions I'd had disappeared, "I was just...thinking about something," he finished.

While I forked some of the delicious food in my mouth I looked at Blaine as he absentmindedly stared at the T.V. My eyes wandered down to his hand where that little silver band would now permanently reside.

It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know that that ring meant he belonged to only me. But I guess from the first day we'd met it had always been like that.

Blaine's mouth twitched a little and he looked over at me.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Oh, oh. I saw Wes and David's heads peer over the couch as they took Blaine's words as the cue to leave.

As soon as the exited the room I gave my full attention to Blaine. Usually a "we need to talk" isn't a good thing. I stared at the ornate light blue curtains trying to figure out what it was we could possible need to talk about.

Did he not want to get married? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Oh my god! I had it. We still haven't told my parents yet. Oh man were they going to flip out.

They didn't even know that Blaine and I had been dating. To my dad I'd been a bachelor working in design down in New York. Now I was getting married.

Good for Blaine for remembering this.

"Kurt you're in danger," Blaine said looking straight in my eyes.

"Blaine, I wouldn't really call it danger. You're sort of over reacting. If I had to take a guess I'd say you're the one in danger. My dad keeps numerous shot guns."

Blaine's expression turned questioning,

"Wait, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Aren't we talking about how we haven't told my dad that we're getting married...or the fact that we were even together in the first place?"

"No, we weren't. But now that you say that it probably would be a good idea to bring that up with him." Blaine let out a strained chuckled at the look of panic on my face.

Why was he laughing? He'd never met my father. Obviously he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Kurt, what I'm talking about is much more serious. You are in danger the actual physical kind."

Why? Was Miles back in town? I was honestly considering filing a restraining order on him, but it probably wouldn't help.

"Blaine," I asked evenly, on eyebrow raised, "what's going on?" Blaine sighed and buried his face in his hands. His hazel eyes were worried and the fact that he was afraid of something made me anxious. He held my hands on the table as if to reassure me.

"You know how I told you about the vampire council a while back?" I nodded. His black eyebrows were scrunched together, in anger or disgust I didn't know. "Well my grandfather is the head of that council and apparently someone told him we were together."

"And that's a bad thing because...," I asked, not really getting it.

"Because it's basically illegal, Kurt you're not supposed to know we exist! The law was broken when I decided to be with you." Oh, so this was my fault now? My gaze hardened.

"Well I'm sorry for making you break a law."

"No, Kurt," he pleaded, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried okay? This is my fault and now you're paying the price for it."

I huffed. "So go on, you were saying that someone told your grandfather about us."

"Right, and since it's illegal for a human to know about us the council is going to make sure that you won't tell anyone."

How would they do that? Why would they even think that I'd tell anyone in the first place? I loved Blaine if the person who'd told his grandfather about us knew anything he would have said that. The look of confusion must have been stuck on my face because Blaine continued,

"They'll kill you," he said, his voice rough with the pain of even having to say those words, "to make sure you won't tell anyone that's what they'll do."

I swallowed hard. I really didn't want to die. I was going to get married and I was going to have a life with Blaine and all of a sudden some ass in a council chair was telling me that I'd never get to life to see any of those things?

I quote Mercedez when I say, "_Hell to the No_!"

"There has to be some other way," I said, trying as best as I could not to sound desperate. But hey, are you going to blame me for being anxious about my death?

"Well, we could -," I cut Blaine off as an idea came to mind.

"You could change me," I said excitedly. Blaine didn't seemed shocked like I expected he would be he just nodded reluctantly. I knew he had some weird thing where he thought he wouldn't be able to stop himself from drinking my blood but I believed he could.

"As much as I would have liked to wait that seems like our only option," Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine, isn't this a good thing?" I said exasperatingly. "I mean it would have happened anyways so why not now?"

"I know, I know, I'm being stupid." I smiled at him. His childish attitude about this whole thing was kind of cute. And the way he wanted me to stay human, although aggravating, was kind of adorable.

"It'll all be okay honey," I said getting out of my chair to go and hug him where he sat. "It'll only hurt for a bit and then we can be together forever. But I would like to see my dad at least one more time while I'm still human,

I think it would be nicer to break the news to him that way."

"Any way you want to do it Kurt," Blaine said. It always amazed me that the way he said Kurt still made me shiver.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>We were in the Hummel's drive way in Lima Ohio the next day. Kurt was rubbing his hands together nervously as we sat in the car we'd rented.<p>

"Kurt it's going to be fine," I said calmly. His cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes were wide with terror. "I thought you said your dad was fine with you being gay."

"He is," Kurt squeaked, "but that doesn't mean that he's fine with me getting married to someone he's never met before." Well, he had a point there.

"If it makes you feel any better it'll be me he's shooting at." Kurt looked even more terrified at that. "Okay, okay that was the wrong thing to say. We'll be fine, let's go in now, okay?"

As we walked up to the steps I couldn't help but feel a little nervous...okay I was really nervous. I kind of felt sick. Here I was taking away this man's only son and I hadn't even had the manners to meet him yet.

In my defence we did live all the way in New York but that didn't mean that we couldn't have phoned. Kurt quickly pushed the doorbell before he could chicken out and we were greeted by a pleasant looking woman with red hair. She didn't look a thing like Kurt and I thought that this must be Carole.

"Kurt," she said happily pulling him into a hug, "it's been way to long. When you told us you were coming over I nearly fainted." She was hugging Kurt so tightly he couldn't get any words out.

"Look at me," Carole said when she released him, "I see you one second and all my manners disappear. You must be Blaine." She smiled sweetly and then unexpectedly pulled me into a hug as well.

Kurt laughed as my eyes widened in shock. I thanked the weather for being warm today it somewhat disguised the fact that my skin was cold.

"We were all so pleased to hear about you two. Your dad was a bit shocked but he's happy." I looked towards Kurt and we shared a meaningful stare. We'd agreed on only telling Kurt's dad that we were dating.

It seemed like the best thing to do. I'd heard about Burt's histories with heart attacks and we didn't want to take any chances. So for the first time ever, sadly, the engagement rings were off of our fingers and tucked away in my pocket.

Carole pulled us inside and we were greeted by an abnormally tall man who was probably the same age as Kurt.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt said happily as the two walked over to each other and shared a quick hug.

"How's Rachel?"

"Oh, she's great," Finn said seeming a bit sidetracked as he was now staring at me with a look that could kill.

"I'm Blaine Anderson nice to meet you Finn," I said deciding to take the initiative.

"Yeah, I heard," Finn said. Well, at least Carole seemed to like me. I could tell that it was going to be a lot harder to gain Finn and Burt's acceptance. I heard his leather boots before I saw him.

Burt Hummel came into the room and stopped as he saw his son. He smiled brightly before he noticed that I was here too and his face instantly became guarded.

"How're you doing kid?" Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug. This whole meet and greet the family thing was a bit awkward but it was Kurt's last wish before he became a vampire. So how could I say no? Plus I was not going to marry him without at least some of his father's approval.

"And how are you Blaine?" Burt asked catching me off guard.

"I'm good sir and you?" Burt's face softened a bit,

"No need to call me sir just Burt is good."

The rest of the evening ran fairly smooth. Carole and Kurt both caught up with each other. While I talked to Kurt's dad and brother about foot ball. I was glad that Kurt came from a good family. All of them cared a great deal about him.

Carole was fixing dessert while the rest of us sat at the table.

"Kurt," his dad said, "can you help Carole in the kitchen?"

"Sure dad," Kurt said suspiciously already knowing what was about to go on. He got out of his chair and as he passed his dad he whispered to him, "Be nice okay? This one's special."

Burt nodded gruffly with understanding. But the look in his eyes as soon as Kurt vanished and he turned to me told me that there would be no mercy.

* * *

><p>"So," Burt said, "let's just make this short and painless." I liked that idea very much.<p>

"That boy is very special to me. So I will not have you hanging around him and then dropping him like yesterday's news. Despite the front he puts up he's very fragile...don't tell him I said that. In short don't fool around with him. What are you intentions by the way?"

Burt's stare was just like his son's. He lacked Kurt's eye colour but the expression in them was almost identical.

"There's no way I'm going to be "dropping" Kurt like yesterdays news," I told him firmly. I'd risk my life for that boy so no way was I letting go now. "I'm dating your son with marriage in mind I love him more than I love anybody else."

Finn stared at me and Burt leaned back in his chair evaluating what I'd just said. I sat there nervously not breaking away from his gaze.

"Okay," Burt said convinced, "but I'm watching you. You better hope that this doesn't end up the way Kurt and Kevin did."

"There will be a world of pain after," Finn ended. I felt anger myself as I thought of that jerk Kevin.

"That will not be happening sir – uh, Burt." Thank god at that moment Kurt and Carole came into the room came in with dessert. I'd gotten away so far with eating very small portions of food. It's not that normal food was bad for me of made me sick it was just unnecessary.

I still had stomach acid surprisingly after being turned into a vampire. The second food hit my stomach it was just gone. Dessert disappeared quickly and after the dishes were done everyone sat in the living room for some friendly conversation.

They mostly wanted to know about Kurt's life in New York. How his schooling was going and how his job was. Of course at the moment those things were probably the least important in Kurt's life. But he tried to make them sound as interesting as possible.

I smiled at Kurt as he talking to his family. He looked so at peace here. He smiled effortlessly and acted silly. He really was the most beautiful thing there ever was. Carole caught me staring and sent me a knowing look.

When it was time for us to leave Carole and Kurt let a few tears loose. I was sad to have to pull Kurt away from all the fun so soon but we only had one day here. The one day was due to the ever growing threat of the council coming.

With no idea when or where they would strike it was better to act sooner than later. I was all too aware when we got in the car that when we got on the plane and landed in New York I'd have to change Kurt the next day.

I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared out of my mind. But Kurt was ready and I needed to do this. Kurt held my hand reassuringly as we got to the airport.

We got through security fairly fast and in no time were seated in our plane heading back home.

"Here," I said, "pulling the rings out of my pocket. Kurt smiled and yawned as he took his. As he slipped it on my heart swelled. Seeing him wear it proudly made me the happiest man in the world.

"So," Kurt said softly, "they weren't to mean were they? What did my dad say after you left?" I chuckled lightly for as much as Kurt wanted to hear what I had to say he was quickly dozing off.

"He just said not to make you sad. He's a good dad Kurt. You're very lucky to have him."

"I know," Kurt replied and quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Changed for good

Keep my Heart: Chapter 18

**Other's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stood and stared into his mirror. His eyes were a sparkling blue and his body was tense with excitement, anticipation and just the tiniest bit of fear.<p>

Throughout the course of the day he and Blaine had gone around New York doing as many human things as possible. But now it was night and he looked into the mirror and took in the last few minutes of his human life.

He smiled quickly knowing that this was right and that he was making the right decision. Someone like Blaine was worth everything. He glanced towards the door of the washroom knowing that just behind there Blaine was waiting.

Taking one last fleeting glance towards his reflection he whispered good bye to his human self and life and turned the handle of the door.

* * *

><p>Both boys were silent as they stared across the room at each other. This would change everything forever. Slowly but surely Kurt walked towards Blaine and took him in his arms.<p>

Blaine returned the hold and both just stood there like that in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other without moving for a few minutes.

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's hold and Blaine held onto Kurt and listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. The younger boy brought his head up to look Blaine in the eye and smiled brightly. He leaned in and kissed Blaine sweetly.

One of Blaine's hands moved from around Kurt's back and up to his neck. Instinctually Kurt stepped closer to Blaine so that there was nothing between them.

"I love you too," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine smiled back before taking Kurt's mouth again,

"We should really stop talking now," he said huskily. Kurt wasn't about to argue with that. They both somehow managed to make it to the bed before collapsing on it. In a matter of seconds shirts were discarded and forgotten on the floor.

Blaine was on top of Kurt trying to remember that he still needed to be gentle with him which was so damn hard when the Kurt was being as rough as he could. Idly Blaine remembered that he could be a bit more forceful.

He didn't have to hold back that longing that resided in the pit of his stomach every time they made out or had sex. Blaine knew, that no matter what they were doing or how pleasing it was, he would always seem to want something more. That something was Kurt's blood.

Kurt pushed Blaine down so that he was practically lying on top of him. He wanted this badly and was frustrated that they seemed to have to have this long make out session in order for Blaine to bite him.

While both their mouths fought for dominance Kurt brought one of his hands to trail along the length of Blaine's side. The other arm went up to his neck in attempt to draw some blood with his finger nails.

He knew it had worked when Blaine suddenly stopped kissing him and pulled away. The look of hunger in his eyes was unmistakable. Kurt just leaned his head back on the pillow exposing his neck even further to, a probably tortured, Blaine.

Kurt craved this almost as much as Blaine did. He felt Blaine bend down again towards his neck and sensed him inhale the scent of his blood in an almost animalistic way. He moaned at the sensation of Blaine's tongue on his neck.

He almost yelped out in surprise as he felt what could only be Blaine's fangs pierce and then drop into his neck.

Kurt's blood was mind blowing and Blaine couldn't even remember why he hadn't done this before. His hands grabbed the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. He knew he had to restrain himself from taking too much. But it was just so damn good!

Blaine couldn't even recall the last time he'd drank from someone this mouth watering. Of course Wes had said it would be much stronger since they were in love but he still thought Kurt would be delicious regardless of that fact.

Kurt actually found himself grabbing Blaine's head and pulling it closer so that he could drink deeper. The feeling of Blaine drinking his blood was incredibly, better than sex combined with the best experience he'd ever had in his life.

So yeah...no wonder he was turned on as hell by this .But some small portion of his brain kept wondering when it would hurt. So far he was beginning to wonder if everybody was just saying it hurt so that there wasn't a major vampire population boom.

Blaine started drinking ever deeper from him and Kurt started to feel a bit light headed, from loss of blood no doubt. He didn't mind though. Whatever Blaine was doing...it would take a hell of a lot more than light headedness for Kurt to make him stop.

The tingling started down near his toes and quickly went up throughout the course of his body. All though in his mind he had an idea of what was happening it still scared him. The tingling turned into pricks like someone sticking you with a thousand needles all over.

"B-," Kurt tried to signal Blaine to stop but Blaine just put a hand over Kurt's mouth and continued taking his blood. Now it felt like people were literally punching him or hitting him with metal objects. He started to panic.

Blaine was being too rough. How could he tell him that he needed to stop when he hand was covering up his mouth?

All of a sudden he felt a burning in his heart which became all encompassing. It was like falling into a fire place or being trapped inside your house while it was on fire. He felt like he was literally being burned alive.

He tried as hard as he could to keep silent but the pain escalated too much so he let out a piercing scream. He knew it wouldn't matter but at least it was something to do. Something to do while he was being burned crushed by a building and drowned all at the same time.

At the sound of his cry Blaine instantly retracted his fangs from Kurt's neck. The amazing feelings Kurt's blood had brought him disappeared immediately. Blaine remembered this pain all too well it was one of the few things he could remember from his human life.

Each scream that he gave felt like a knife twisting in Blaine's heart and he would be crying if he could. He just wanted the transformation to be quicker. But he knew that there was nothing for him to do except watch Kurt suffer until his heart stopped beating.

Time held no meaning to him now as his heart pounded erratically. Kurt wondered how on earth his soul could stand this much torture. In fact he actually felt the burning attacking each of his organs. It took out his lungs first, good bye breathing. Slowly it went around ripping and tearing mercilessly through his body until only the heart was left.

Just when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse it did. He didn't want this anymore he wanted to be dead. Through all the madness he thought he heard himself plea. Someone, anyone kill me now.

His heart started to thump with a deafening volume and Kurt let out several shrill screams. No way, he thought, could his body possibly look like Blaine's after this.

He felt shredded. His heart was fighting for its life his brain ruptured and skin burned. Amazingly though the pain slowly started to pull away from my feet and all he felt there was a blessed coolness. He tried focused on that instead of the pain in his chest.

The poison that was in his body started to retract from his limbs. Now that the pain wasn't so great he could focus on other things. His eyes were closed but he could hear the sound of a clock ticking, the sound of a T.V downstairs and the sound of Blaine's ragged breathing which indicated he was probably close to tears (if he could cry).

Maybe this was the end. He felt all the pain go out of my arms, legs and head. But as it all started to move away from those parts, where it had been evenly spread out, it now went for the center of his body. Now all the burning was focused to one point, the heart.

It hurt like hell and yet again he wished that he could just pass out and die. His heart and the poison battled ferociously, stabbing at each other again and again. Until finally the poison seeped in and his heart gave a few last feeble beats.

_Ka-thump, ka- thump...thump_

And that was it. Nobody breathed in the room. The T.V down stairs turned off and all that was left was the religious ticking clock.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine's voice broke the silence, it sounded course. "Honey, are you okay?"<p>

I found it in me to somehow open my eyes a little bit. But everything seemed blurry and out of focus. I could vaguely see Blaine's figure hovering above me. I was so weak.

"It's going to be okay now Kurt," Blaine said, his voice quavering a little. I saw him move a little bit and he gave a little sound of pain. Then his wrist was thrust towards my mouth.

"You need to drink this." He pressed his skin towards my mouth and I felt the wetness there. It was metallic and I didn't hold the least bit of interest towards it. In fact it smelt gross.

I let my head fall back.

"No. Kurt you need this!" He forced his arm into my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow his blood. Any other time this probably would have made me gag but I didn't have enough strength for that now. I didn't even feel alive.

I continued to drink his blood until I felt sleepy.

"That's good Kurt. You can sleep now," Blaine's voice lulled me to sleep.

My ears picked up the sound of Wes and David climbing up the stairs into the room.

"Gosh, that was horrible," Wes said, sounding frightened.

"I know," Blaine said, "I really wasn't prepared for him to be screaming like that. And I really didn't think that he'd have to go through it for two days." Two days? I'd been out for two days? I didn't have time to properly freak out now since I was quickly falling asleep.

I continued to listen to them talking though, it calmed me.

"Yeah," David said, "mine only took a few hours. He must have had a particularly stubborn heart," he laughed. "Although I must say I'm not really surprised Kurt's body didn't go down without a fight."

"Me neither," Blaine said, "but I never want to do that again. I don't think I could live through it."

"Well," Wes supplied, "you won't have to. We should probably go and let him sleep now. He's going to be pretty thirsty when he wakes up and I do not want to be caught in the middle of that."

Great, I thought idly, I'm going to be a blood sucking demon that even vampires fear, just...great..., I thought before sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>I was extremely aware of my throat. I was parched and so <em>thirsty <em>my whole body was dry. I didn't feel like myself I felt mad, wild. I needed something anything to get rid of this dryness. My eyes snapped open and I saw Blaine looking at me with cautious awe.

I forgot instantaneously that I was ever in need for liquids. I was spellbound by Blaine's face. Everything was so much clearer now I could see that his skin was softer and his eyes were so much brighter. I'd never _really_ seen him when I was a human.

In the back of my mind I thought of what Wes and David must have thought when Blaine, being looking like a god, had chosen to be with me. But then I realized I wasn't human either. I was totally different now.

I turned around to face the mirror I knew was hanging on the wall. My reflection was almost like a stranger. To say that the man facing me was handsome would be to say the least.

He was perfect in every way. Some of the traits were still like my old self though. The alabaster skin was smoother and my glasz eyes still held the same colour but seemed more intense, dazzling. My body still looked the same but stronger somehow.

"I'm...I'm...," I said, not used to how my voice sounded. It was...crisper?

"You're gorgeous," Blaine concluded, and his voice was like music. I turned around to stare at Blaine's clear green eyes. "You always have been."

He moved forwards and enclosed me in a hug. My face was pressed right up against his neck and I could actually hear the blood coursing through his veins. My body instinctually stiffened.

I craved his blood but at the same time I still had some morals. My eyes widened with hunger and Blaine sensed my mood change. He pulled back and obviously saw that desire there. He understood but what was I supposed to say?

I want to rip open your neck and drink your blood didn't really seem like it would fly.

"Blaine...Blaine...," I reached my hand towards his shoulder trying to fight my urges, "...I...,"

"It's okay," he said calmly as my hands clenched the back of his shirt, "I know what you need to do." No longer able to hold back I pushed us both down do that I was on top of Blaine. My tongue slid along his neck finding the vein I required.

"I'm sorry that you're going to have to live with this Kurt," he said soothingly. I didn't even know where my sanity had gone. I didn't care who he was anymore all I wanted was his blood.

I opened my mouth and felt my new found fangs come out, felt the full power of them. My teeth pierced his skin and his skin felt wrong. I had to go deeper to get what I wanted.

"Nngh," Blaine lightly protested but made no move to stop me. His blood was hot, lovely and just tasted over all like strength. I could tell by the way his arms wrapped around the cradle my head and bring me closer that he enjoyed it too.

"...Deeper," he managed to get out with a guttural sound as he pushed my head down forcefully. More of his blood rushed into my mouth with this new pressure.

What was I? Was I a monster for wanting this? I loved Blaine and all I could think about wanting was his blood. What kind of person, fiancée was I? Although I could no longer cry I felt like I was. My breath came out uneven.

"Don't cry Kurt. I wanted this and so did you. It's okay." I drew my face away and looked at his eyes which were full to the brim with understanding.

"B-but I'm not normal now! Surely it can't be right for me t-to want this. I shouldn't want to drink every last drop of blood in you...but I do."

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously, grabbing my hands which had come up to cover my face, "do you think I'm a monster?"

I shook my head, Blaine was perfect.

"You are just like me, okay? You are _**not **_some evil creature. I felt the exact same way you did when I was created but no one was there to help me."

I couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd gone through. How he'd even managed to live without going crazy.

"I'm sorry...I must sound so selfish."

"You don't," Blaine said, licking the left over blood that was still near my mouth which made me shiver, "you sound perfect."

"How did I ever get this lucky?"

"We both got lucky Kurt. I'm extremely happy that I can call you my fiancée I've ended up getting everything I could ever dream of."

Together we lay down on the bed. The sheets felt incredibly soft but Blaine was the center of attention tonight. I loved him and now we were both equal. Now we could both partake in showing how much the other meant and we did.

That night I'd never been happier.


	19. Chapter 19 Death x 2

Keep my Heart: Chapter 19

**Mile's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>A cool wind blew through the window of my apartment in Rome making the curtains flap up and down. My eyes raked over the files I'd stolen from the court room earlier that day. I'd read it over thirty times and I still couldn't make any sense of it.<p>

Most of the files were uninteresting. Nothing I hadn't figured out myself. It seemed perfectly normal that I'd have more blood lust, better hearing and a more sensitive sense of smell but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from one sentence.

_Expiring Date: February 1__st__ 2014 _

That was this year. It didn't make any sense I didn't feel weaker in fact I felt strong, at my best even. No matter what anybody said I was a vampire. Not even I deserved to have this brought upon me.

I was created like this, all ferocious with no control, it's not like I had been made a perfect being and chose the wrong path. Someone else had done this to me and decided that it would be better if I were born a monster.

Then so that I didn't cause havoc they decided to give me an expiry date. What the _hell_ was this? I flung a chair at the wall and it crashed into pieces. I felt a wetness run down my face. I couldn't cry though... I brought my hand up to my face.

My hand returned a bright red, blood. Of course, _one_ more thing to remind of how much of a freak I was! I wanted to tear of the letter, burn it into ashes but it was still useful to me. Apparently there were many things I'd been meant to do.

My purpose was to re-make the vampire race I was supposed to be the best. I'd already recognized most of my gifts but a new thing called "lure" caught my attention. The purpose of this I guessed was that I could persuade people, almost like mind control in a way.

I read that it could be used on humans and even vampires if I were to practice it. My hands started to shake like they were already betraying my body. This changed everything. If I was dying then I'd need to act on my plan much sooner than I'd earlier anticipated.

It was time to get Kurt out of the way and be rid of the Anderson's once and for all.

* * *

><p>I decided to go back to the court house that evening. The roads were oddly deserted that night and I crept through the town unnoticed. Outside the building was an assortment of statues, one for every leader of the court.<p>

I glared at the stone face of Laurence Anderson. As much as I wanted to rip the head off the statue and crush it I knew it would alert everyone of my presence. And they'd also know who I was after.

It would be impossible to simply waltz through the court at this hour so I decided I would test my climbing skills. I latched myself onto the side of the building and began my long climb up the side to the penthouse. The walls were slick with the rain that had fallen earlier.

I never lost my footing and made my way up to the top effortlessly, like a shadow. Sliding through one of the numerous windows I knew I was in the right spot. I was in the lab.

The cold metal examining table, the syringes and tools brought back horrifying memories. My breathing accelerated and I could feel the needles pierce my skin and the scorching burn hot metals that had been pressed into my skin. I ran out of there as if it were hell and into the hall.

About five doors down someone tapped a pencil. I suspected that it would be Laurent. I went into a crouched position cursing every time the floor boards made a tiny creak. Right when I was four centimetres from the door a voice rang out,

"I know you're there Miles." There was no point in being stealthy now so I stood up straight and walked into the room. The old man sat in a high leather chair. He looked so innocent and friendly. No one would expect him to be capable of genetic mutation.

Not even Blaine knew that it was his own grandfather who created me.

"What are you here for Miles, my friend?" I hissed as red flooded through my vision.

"Don't speak to me like that Anderson! We are not and never were "_friends_"."

"Okay, Miles. What have you come for?" I crossed the room quickly and slammed the sheet of paper on his desk, making a bunch of his things topple over.

"THIS," I hissed raising my voice. "Would you like to explain this to me?" His eyes widened when he read the inscription.

"How did you get this?" There was so much he didn't know. I almost laughed at the situation.

"You know your guards aren't as good as you think. It was quite easy."

He looked at me then. His eyes calculating. Out of everyone he knew what he was up against. Almost as if he could see my sanity hanging by a thread. "Things got out of control," he rasped.

"That's not much of an answer," I snapped my temper rising yet again.

"You were only meant for us to test all the physical strengths. You brain accelerated too quickly and with that came the feeling and emotions of a human being. The others in the court began to fear you and I had no choice...," he drifted off. He stood up from his chair, his back turned to me looking out the window.

"It was either I kill you and give up on years of research and effort or give you an expiry date. That was the only way to ease their fear."

"It would have been better to kill me," I said surprisingly us both. He looked at me questioningly. "You don't think I'd rather have died back then not knowing what was fully going on? Do you think that it's better that you created me with a blood lust?"

"For all your years of wisdom," I snarled coming up behind him, "you are the stupidest man I have ever met." He turned around quickly to make a sharp retort to that comment and I focused on his mind.

I envisioned myself going through it and breaking the bearers. His brain had walls surrounding it but when I focused hard enough they would crumble. It was if seeing a glowing yellow light when I connected with his mind.

His eyes became glassy and all signs of comprehension left his face.

"There, there Mr. Anderson," I said coyly helping him back into his seat. He looked thirty years older and I knew I'd done it. His mind was in my control and the feeling was amazing.

"Don't worry," I whispered in his ear, leaning down so that I was right next to him as he sat like a rag doll in his chair. "I'm not the problem here. The problem lies with your grandson Blaine Anderson and the boy, Kurt Hummel. You will go over there as soon as you can and kill him. Don't come back until you do."

"Y-yes," he wheezed. I smirked. The game of chess was beginning and I had the King in my command.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>Kurt had been ecstatic about being able to pull an all night-er for the first time in his life and it was adorable. He was always gorgeous before but now you couldn't tell he wasn't an angel or some other kind of vision.<p>

His eyes were luminous and they always had been to some extent but now they seemed brighter. His hair was incredibly softer than before and his body was more toned. I couldn't believe that he was mine and I was half weary about going outside now and letting other guys stare at him.

It had been about three days since the change for Kurt and he seemed to be taking it incredibly well. He loved running with Wes and David, he managed to beat them every time. They also had arm wrestles Kurt wasn't so great at that but then again we hadn't really been expecting him to win in any strength departments.

Six days after Kurt's change though I began to notice that he started slowing down. He seemed tired which was impossible.

"Kurt," I said to him sitting down on the couch with him, "you need to drink."

His eyes looked into mine beseechingly, "Blaine, I – I can't do it...," he said looking down ashamed. Somewhere in my mind I'd known it would probably come to this.

"It's really not as bad as you think it will be Kurt. You're going to need to do it eventually." He looked up at me terrified. I hated to see him scarred but he needed this.

"I not killing someone Blaine, end of discussion." I sighed at his reluctance.

"Okay, well you need to drink something and although vampire blood isn't as substantial as a human's blood it will have to do." I ran a finger down the side of my neck, "go on."

Kurt's eyes still looked fearful and widened when I suggested that he drank from me. He shook his head and I sighed inwardly in frustration. It also hurt my feelings a little bit that my beloved didn't want my blood. According to all of Wes's mushy love stories there was nothing better in the world than David's blood.

So why was Kurt so unwilling?

"Kurt, stop being so silly," I commanded. I was never angry at Kurt but I didn't want to see him suffer unnecessarily.

"It's not being silly," he protested, "it's...," he drifted off when I cut the side of my neck with my nail. I felt the blood slowly drip down my neck, "it's...,"

You'd have to be a blind not to see the desire in Kurt's eyes. "Don't you want me Kurt?" I said coyly while smiling. The younger boy seemed to have a small battle of wits in his head and I watched as his instincts won.

He leaned forward licked my neck in a way that made me inhale sharply. I pulled him closer. "Blaine Anderson you are a fool if you think that I don't want you," he said with a hint of anger that only made him sexier.

He bit down hard in a way that caused ripples of pleasure to run through my body. I let loose a built up moan that I never knew had been lodged in my throat. Kurt pulled away and I whined, any other time it would have been embarrassing.

Kurt could always reduce me to a whining mess and I hated that. He chuckled a bit at my desperate state before just brushing his lips up against mine.

"I didn't want to drink your blood, not because I don't enjoy because I do. God do I ever, it's the most amazing and delicious thing I've ever tasted. It's because I fear that I enjoy it _too_ much I'm always afraid I won't stop."

I was delighted to hear that my blood was amazing I was also frustrated at Kurt for being such a tease. He couldn't just stop biting me after saying something like that. I put my hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to mine.

I smiled when yet again Kurt went down to my neck and continued to drink. I was left with no choice but to start attacking the skin between his neck and shoulder. We were so lost in each other that we didn't even hear the door open.

"**HOLY MOTHER**...!" David exclaimed as he and a very unsuspecting Wes entered the room. "Wes, close your eyes!"

"It's too late," Wes fake shouted, "I've seen too much already._ Lord, have mercy on me and my corneas_!"

Kurt and I broke away quickly. I glared at the two of them, not only did they interrupt us but they had to go and make a huge spectacle out of it too. Kurt was looking down at the floor clearly embarrassed.

"Just leave," I told Wes and David as they continued to cover their eyes and moan about never being able to see again.

When they shut the door and ran off I turned back to Kurt. "They always manage to come in at times like this. Sorry Kurt."

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned, "I can't believe they just saw that." He looked so cute when he was embarrassed and although it wasn't nice I had to laugh.

"It's not funny," he said. I noticed that he still had some blood around his mouth from our earlier activities and I bent forwards to lick it off. My neck had already healed over and as I pulled away from Kurt I noticed that he looked a hundred times better, if that were even possible.

His skin was more flushed and his mood had improved. He stared back at me and simply smiled...gosh he was just too beautiful. He wasn't even trying and he was already making me want him yet again. We both lunged forwards at the same time wanting skin to skin contact.

"What if," Kurt breathed between kisses, "Wes and David come back again?"

"They won't...and if they do it's their own problem." I grabbed for Kurt's shirt with a little bit too much strength and it tore. I really hoped that one wasn't one of his favourites because I'd sure hear about it when we were done.

Kurt returned the favour though ripping my shirt by the seams. He smiled a bit devilishly before bringing his lips back to mine,

"Wes and David don't really need their eyes anyways," he whispered seductively.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I swung idly on the swing that Blaine had made for me a few days ago. It hung from a huge oak tree in the side yard. I was very grateful that a lot of the vampire myths were untrue. I could still go out in the sun.<p>

I didn't burn when I came in contact with a crucifix, garlic had no effect and I could see myself in photographs. The need for blood however was entirely true.

It was the reason why I was sitting here instead of being in class with Blaine. I kicked the ground a little feeling like a spoiled child that didn't get his way.

I guess I was a little spoiled now. I hadn't been without Blaine for a month. But for my own safety I was not allowed to have any contact with humans until they, being Blaine, Wes and David, felt that I was ready.

My eyes dropped down to the silver watch Blaine had gotten me a couple days ago. From past experiences I thought he'd done something wrong when he'd brought me a present with no occasion. But I guess I wasn't too surprised that he was the kind of guy that bought gifts for absolutely no reason.

Only five more minutes till the class ended. That meant that Blaine would be here in six minutes. He ran home every day after work.

I hoped off the swing when at the highest point and landed soundly on the ground. I loved being a vampire. I didn't feel as helpless, although I knew in vampire terms I was still weak minus the fact that I was faster than the average vamp.

I ran back to the house at top speed, enjoying the way I could still pick out each little individual blade of grass below my feet. I was at the door in a second and I pulled it open very gently.

The first week I'd been a vampire I hadn't been used to my new strength... at all...therefore I broke a lot of things, the front door being one of them. I'd felt so bad that I apologized profusely while Wes, David and Blaine just laughed.

Being extra careful I went inside and slowly closed the front door shut.

"You can be a bit more forceful Kurt the door isn't made out of glass," David snickered as he walked down the hall way.

I resisted the urge to blow a raspberry at him. Oh well, Blaine would be home soon and it would all be better.

Blaine burst through the door with a million watt smile.

"I'm home," he sang, picking me up and twirling me above his head. I wasn't happy about being left here all the time but I couldn't help but smirk at Blaine's smiling face. He was beautiful and I loved him so much.

"I'm tired of staying here Blaine, it's really boring without you!" His smile faltered a bit and he placed me back on the ground.

"I know baby but it's not safe for you to go out yet." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on my nose.

"But how do you know? I haven't even been out around people yet!"

"It's better safe than sorry Kurt. You're only a week old anyways and all of us were just getting used to being around humans a month after we changed."

I would literally go insane being cooped up here for a month. I made a mental note to find a way to talk Blaine out of this later. I wouldn't complain about it now though. Blaine didn't need me to be all whiny after work.

"Okay," I said grudgingly.

"That's the spirit, it won't be bad at all," Blaine said happily, thinking he'd won the argument. Little did he know, for nobody wins an argument with me around! I nodded in false agreement and kissed him.

"So," Blaine continued a new kind of sparkle in his eyes, "what does the future Mr. Anderson wish to do this evening?" The blood that still rushed through my veins went up to my face.

Our mindless flirting was interrupted when there was a sound knock on the door. Blaine sighed and momentarily closed his eyes in frustration of us being interrupted yet another time. He quickly opened the door and gasped.

An unfamiliar old man stood at the door. His brown eyes were anything but warm and looked glassy as if he wasn't really seeing anything. Long brown locks went all the way to his shoulder and their colour was similar to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Blaine demanded his shock replaced by anger.<p>

"He's your grandfather? Blaine, you shouldn't be talking to him like that!" Blaine looked back at me helplessly.

"Kurt you don't understand he wanted to -,"

Before Blaine could even finish the old man had taken a step forward and lunged at me. Thankfully I was much faster than I used to be and easily dodged the attack.

"Blaine," I shouted nervously, "what's going on?" I dodged each one of the elderly man's attacks not wanting to hurt him. "Did I do something wrong to upset the in-laws already?" My quick attempt at humor was ignored by both of them.

"Stop it," Blaine shouted at his grandfather, pulling the older man's arms behind his back while he struggled. "I know you don't approve of this...us... but Kurt's a vampire now. There's no way he'd tell anyone about our kind," Blaine tried to reason.

No sign of comprehension flickered across the man's face. In a sudden movement Blaine's grandfather twirled around and raked his sharp nails across Blaine face. I watched in horror as they continued to brawl, Blaine's left cheek bloody.

"Kurt, get out of here," he yelled. Wes and David stood at the end of the hallway looking like they wanted to join the fight but they didn't. Why didn't they?

"But...Blaine," I stuttered helplessly I couldn't leave him.

"**NOW**," he screamed. I shrunk back at his anger and shot down the hallway from where I was I could still see the whole thing taking place.

In a way this almost hurt more than the transformation. The entire house was filled with hisses and growls and it seemed to shake as the two fought.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I had no idea what had gotten into my grandfather. Yes, he had called me earlier and said that the court was planning on killing Kurt. But Kurt was an immortal now. There was no reason for him to even be here.<p>

It wasn't that fact that I was gay or that we were getting married either, sure it would have looked better to the rest of society if I'd gotten engaged to a pure vampire instead of a changed one but that wasn't for anyone else to decide.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" I yelled, dodging his attacks that always came a second too late. He was off and something wasn't right about the way he looked.

He swung a fist at my stomach which I escaped but I was taken completely off- guard when his other hand collided with my jaw and even in my state of pain heard Kurt's shocked gasp. I'd told him to get away! I tried to bring myself to my feet again but I wasn't fast enough.

My grandfather heard the noise too and he looked down the hall at Kurt with a predatory gaze. I loved my grandfather, I really did. But there came a time where you had to choose. If he was set on killing Kurt I'd have to stop him and if that meant killing him...hopefully it didn't come to that.

He shot off towards Kurt who, as soon as he saw him coming, took off into the back yard and started running out into the forest. Kurt was much faster than my grandfather. Kurt was actually faster than all of us.

But he didn't know the territory as well as my grandpa did. The two collided together as Kurt took a wrong turn. The sound made the ground shake. I raced over to where they were. Kurt was on the ground protecting his neck and head as best as he could while the man I'd thought of until moments ago as my grandfather leered above him.

I charged the old and confused man and knocked him right off of Kurt.

"What has happened to you?" I demanded. This was_ not_ my grandfather. Then he did something that made my un-dead heart drop. He gave me a crooked smile that hitched up to the left side, only one person I knew did that.

But it couldn't be. Miles couldn't have done this.

"Yes, Blaine," my grandfather wheezed as I had him pinned to the ground, "it's very much like it seems."

"What the hell are you doing you bastard? " I yelled, enraged.

"Wouldn't you like to know Blaine," he laughed. There was no way it could be...but there was no other alternative. Something had gone seriously wrong with Miles to make him snap to this degree. Truthfully I'd always sensed something was off with him.

In that small moment where I'd been distracted my grandfather, Miles's puppet, had gotten his knees up so that his feet kicked me hard in the stomach and I toppled over head first down the cliff that ran on the outside of our property.

_Damn_, I always knew that cliff had been a bad idea... I heard Kurt scream as I fell bringing my grandfather down with me.

Both our bodies hit the rocks at the bottom hard. I looked to my side to see my grandfather's limbs twisting in a matter of different angles. He'd heal anytime now so I thought I'd better take advantage of the situation.

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard him start to weakly cackle in a mechanical way.

"There's no way you'll get me out of his head Blaine. I'm in here for good now." I kicked the side of his face feeling horrible but I had to remember this was Miles right now not my grandfather.

"Any other day I'd kill you in a second," I hissed.

"Well, Blaine you will have to kill me. I'm healing already... I can feel it. And I'll never stop. I'll kill Kurt slowly in the most painful way I can think of. So chose, me," he motioned at himself or I guess my grandfather, "or him."

It twisted my gut to know that my answer came so quickly. Love made you abandon the one's you've spent almost your whole life with.

Comprehension finally lit my grandfather's face, "I thought so," he coughed.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into the eyes that should have been familiar but held no love in them, "I love you grandpa and Miles the next time I see you I will kill you. That is a promise."

I reached down and twisted his neck in one fatal move just as Kurt came running down the cliff. His eyes widened in horror and from what I could tell his knees actually gave out. He sat on the rocks as I burned the pieces of last family member related by blood I had left.

I felt my stomach clenching the way it always did when I was "crying". Kurt slowly and cautiously got up and walked across the stones to stand by me. He opened his arms and I buried my face in his chest, as a foreign sound, the sound of sobbing came out of my mouth.

"Ssh, it's okay," he whispered and I really wished that I could believe him. I was filled with so many things, a fear for Kurt's safety, a rage at Miles and a horrible twisting guilt for what I'd just done.

"You had to do it." Kurt said his voice ringing soft and true. But no matter how valid his point was I'd still killed family and that was a felony.

"K- Kurt, I'm sorry I shouldn't be -," I said pulling away from him. I couldn't show weakness in front of him. I was supposed to be the supportive one. With a surprising strength Kurt pulled me back and wound his arms around me.

"_No_, Blaine, this works both ways. You're allowed to cry in front of anyone and especially in front of me."

* * *

><p>After several hours of grieving for my grandfather I felt numb and we walked back to the house hand in hand. I could only imagine the things I'd have to deal with after this. I'd need to explain to everyone just how it all happened. Worst of all I'd need to take over my grandfather's place as head of the supreme vampire court...if they'd let me now.<p>

I'd thought it would be more like fifty odd years before I'd even have to consider becoming head but fate has its own tricky ways of sneaking up behind you. For now though I'd let all those thoughts wander around my mind. Instead of doing anything rash like consulting the council I'd stay here.

I lay on my bed with Kurt beside me running his fingers through my hair, which had become free of gel, and humming. Life had became a lot more complicated when he'd come around but it was definitely worth it.


	20. Chapter 20 It's so easy to love you

Keep my Heart: Chapter 20

**Kurt's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I was worried for Blaine I'd never seen him so depressed. He'd even taken time off from his job and no matter what we did nothing seemed to cheer him up.<p>

He'd really loved his grandfather and it had basically destroyed him inside to kill him. For the millionth time I cursed Miles to burn in the deepest pit of hell.

Blaine sat on the couch mindlessly watching the T.V with no interest in his eyes.

"Blaine," I whispered, sitting down next to him. He looked at me with dull eyes. "Honey, you've barely said anything since yesterday. Is there anything I can do?" Blaine just sighed looking like he was on the verge of yet another break down.

It killed me to see him like this. I felt close to tears myself.

"Blaine," Wes said coming up to him, "there's nothing we can do if you don't say anything. Perhaps it would be better if you just talked about it. Your grandfather-," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of the name.

"Wes," David said warningly, "let Kurt handle this, okay?" Wes looked back longingly but nodded.

The two left hand in hand, Wes leaning his head against David's shoulder. I smiled at them as they went and looked back at a very sombre Blaine my mood becoming just as grey.

"Blaine, you need to talk to me." I said reaching out for his hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. It would be better to wait I decided. Vampires could wait as long as need be.

So we sat on the couch for what could have been an hour or two, both saying nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's just," Blaine began suddenly, "he was the only one there for me. My mom and dad didn't approve of me being gay. They sent me to live with him and shortly after they were killed. And," he looked close to tears, "I can't help thinking that this is the way I repaid him."<p>

Blaine was broken and I knew the feeling well. When my mother had died I thought I'd never smile again like there was no more sun. He just needed time to heal.

"I just feel..._so_ horrible for what I did. Am I a monster now for killing my own grandfather?" Hazel eyes held mine questioningly.

I pulled him into a much needed hug. "No Blaine," I murmured.

"How can you still love me after that?" My eyes widened in shock. Blaine had been unsure that I'd still love him? Maybe that was part of the reason he was so down?

"Blaine, sweet heart, I will always love you, no matter what." His eyes were guarded like he didn't believe me. "You did this for my safety," I reminded him.

I got up from where I sat and plugged my iPod into the nearby radio's iPod dock. The intro for _123 by Craig Smart_ started playing through the speakers. This song was just simply me and Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm not the greatest singer but I think this is the only way for you to believe me." The piano music filled the room and I opened my mouth to sing the opening lines.

"_You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met._

_It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath._

_When I look at you I can see forever in your eyes." _

Yes it was sappy and maybe a bit overly-romantic but this was how I felt about Blaine. For the first time today I could see life spark in Blaine's eyes. I continued on,

"_When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a fallen star._

_You know it's true, wanna be with you no matter where you are._

"_I already knew, that we were always meant to be. Ooh!"_

I pulled Blaine off the couch so that we stood facing each other my arms wrapped around his waist. I tried the best I could to convey just how much love I felt for him. Although that would be impossible no one would be able to display that much adoration.

"_Loving you, it's just like the air that I breathe it fills in just so naturally it's easier than 123._

"_Incredible you're a super man in so many ways._

_"Powerful, you're a vision of what perfect is to me and you do it all with a smile upon your face._

_And I promise you I'll never ever make you cry_

_And tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie._

_I wanna love you until the end of time."_

I couldn't help but smile when Blaine started laughing. It sounded like music to my ears and I always wanted to make that sound come from his lips.

"_Loving you is just like the air that I dream it fills in just so naturally._

_It's easier than 123._

_Loving you is just like a sweet melody it fills in just so naturally it's easier than 123."_

"_Loving you is just like a sweet melody it comes to me so naturally._

_"It's so easy to love you."_

We stood there, heads together for a few minutes.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, "just for being you, thank you." I heard some scuffling and looked to my left to see Wes and David attempting to spy on us.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me. I know you loved your grandpa," Blaine turned his head to look at the floor and I pulled it back to face me, "but you_ will_ find it easier to deal with in time. You're not a monster, okay?"

Blaine looked at me and nodded slowly. "Good, now we have bigger things to deal with. If what you said is true, and I'm sure it is, Miles is out there doing god only knows what. We have to find him and stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duuh, sorry this was a really, REALLY short kinda fluffy chapter but the next chapter is going to take me a while to write because I'll need to cover a lot of ground. So this is something to tide you over! <strong>

**The song 123 belongs to Craig Smart. I had to change some lyrics such as Superwoman to Superman for obvious reasons and I strongly suggest that everyone who reads this listens to the song! It is very Klaine...what I would give to have Blaine sing this to Kurt on Glee.**


	21. Chapter 21 Rome part 1

Keep my Heart: Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Blaine I'll be fine," a lean brunette murmured to a very concerned curly haired vampire. Both boys stood in the busy halls of Rome's airport.<p>

Kurt sported a black jacket with black sunglasses to cover up his almost glowing glasz eyes. He was still a pretty young vampire and those eyes were definitely unnatural.

In fact he had already attracted a lot of attention from several on lookers male and female. This did not make Blaine bristle with protectiveness at all...no certainly not.

"This was a bad idea I should have booked a cab before so that we could get to our hotel faster. Kurt you know this isn't smart. You should have eaten before we left," Blaine grumbled.

A particularly good looking guy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes winked at Kurt as the two walked. Blaine bared his teeth at the kid when Kurt was looking the other way.

The man paled and continued on walking in the other direction. 'That's right mister keep on walking,' Blaine thought as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt knew what he was doing. His breathing was a bit laboured at all times now though. He refused to drink from anyone but Blaine. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone.

But having only vampire blood in his system was taking its toll. He felt weak and although Blaine's blood was delicious it was like candy, not very filling.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally got a cab and went off to their hotel which was located right in the middle of the city. Once seated in the car Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"Kurt, I don't like the idea of you being around humans." he stated. It wasn't just his possessiveness that made him jumpy. He was clearly nervous for his fiancées safety. New vampires were very unpredictable.

Blaine would try his best but there wasn't much he could do if Kurt were to jump at a human for a tasty treat. Although so far that didn't prove to be a problem. Kurt refused to feed off of humans, saying that he couldn't kill an innocent.

But Blaine knew all too well that there would come a time were his own blood just wouldn't be enough to sate the younger boy. It was like a human living off of crackers, it just didn't cut it.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "we already discussed this. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to eat anybody and as for all the people staring, let them stare, it's quite flattering."

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine's pouting face. "Of course I don't care what they're thinking though. If I had my way I'd only have you look at me." Blaine was totally down with that idea as well.

Kurt at times couldn't believe his over protective fiancée. He turned back to look out the window as the cab zoomed past century old buildings. If they hadn't been here on a strict mission he would have loved to visit all the old towns.

His thoughts darkened as he thought of Miles. He has caused so much pain for both of them, literally breaking Kurt's leg and breaking Blaine's heart by forcing him to kill his own grandfather.

The guy was definitely a piece of work and would get what was coming for him. From what he and Blaine had discussed early back in New York Mile's plan of action seemed quite simple.

He'd found a way to take Blaine's grandfather out of the picture. So he was trying to take Blaine's place as head court leader of the vamp society.

Well that wasn't going to happen. The two of them would go to the court tomorrow and tell them of Mile's plan. But first maybe they'd go out and look around the city of Rome?

Kurt needed something to take his mind off of Miles. The guy was controlling too much of his life. At first he was going to suggest they go into a restaurant but then he remembered, 'oh, right, I don't need to eat now.' It was a pretty weird feeling.

"We have to go and see the Coliseum," Kurt said excitedly.

"Of course," Blaine agreed even though he'd already been there. He couldn't help the ever present dark feeling that lay over him. Something was wrong here. A feeling in his gut was telling him to take action sooner.

Miles couldn't have done anything yet though. The court in Rome had over a hundred vampires guarding it day and night. No one could over throw it in a matter of days.

He turned his head took look at his excited fiancée. Kurt looked so happy ...they'd tour around the city for a bit. The last thing Blaine would ever do was leave Kurt alone. They'd go to the court room tomorrow.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken much at all to persuade Blaine into spending the day in the city touring around. I loved Rome. The city was beautiful with all its statues, old buildings and water fountains. I wouldn't mind honey mooning here at all.<p>

According to Blaine though he already had all our honey moon arrangements booked. We'd tell my parents about or engagement soon. After all they'd only just gotten to know Blaine. But already they were quite taken with him. Who wouldn't be?

I wondered where we'd go. He told me we could get married anywhere I liked. At the moment I was stuck between just booking a wedding at the, oh so famous, _Plaza Hotel _right in New York or somewhere over seas.

Blaine took my hand and we walked around the city smiling and laughing. It was a nice break from all the sorrow we'd been dealing with. And my thoughts were far away from home.

The sun was setting now and the sky was a mixture between purple and blue. As we made our rounds around town we decided to go back to the hotel. Then the wind shifted, chocolate, mint and some fresh nature smell danced through my mouth.

I tensed up as the pure over powering scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was wonderful and oh-so delicious. I leaned forward, searching for the source. Blaine looked over at me curiously sensing my change of stance.

But right now Blaine was the last thing on my mind. I caught the sight of a man in his early thirties maybe. He was with a younger girl with sandy blond hair who had half her boobs spilling out her dress, giving him an artificial laugh.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered in an undertone. I let go of his hand. He was keeping me back from this absolutely mouth watering blood. Had I really just thought that?

I stopped mid walk. What was I doing? I needed to get a hold on myself, this guy could have kids and of course he had a family. _Sniff, _the wind blew thrusting his scent over me. Aw, to hell with it, I could only be so good.

"Kurt," Blaine said following me anxiously as I stalked my prey. He grabbed my shoulders and I twirled around to snarl at him, shocked when the animalistic sound erupted from my mouth.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, now angry. "You can have him if you want. But don't be stupid about it. You need to draw him away from the girl, away from public first." I managed to nod which was a wonder since my body was now ablaze with want.

I made my way over to the couple inhaling deeply and enjoying the way both their eyes popped when they saw me. The girl gave me a once over and pressed her body against me flirtatiously. I didn't want her though she smelt sour.

Pulling off my glasses I stared into the man's eyes, entrancing him on the spot.

"Come with me" I half demanded half asked. The man gave me a jerky nod, obviously dumbfounded. The girl gave a little humph. She apparently wasn't used to getting turned down.

I took the hand of the man and smiled a toothless smile. I could already tell my fangs were out. I would much prefer to take this man away effortlessly. There'd be no fun in having to drag him.

My eyes caught sight of Blaine watching me anxiously with a line between his eyebrows. I stared at him for all of two seconds then continued walking with the man to a rather deserted looking street. Blaine took guard at the front of the road making sure no one would interrupt us.

Once I was sure we were alone I looked back at the man. His eyes were filled with awe.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Atticus," he said shakily, as I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry Atticus, I really am."

I lurched forward and Atticus gave a startled gasp as my fangs dropped into the side of his neck. His blood hit my mouth and the result was like an explosion. I drank greedily, tearing the main artery in his neck. His screams echoed through the street and I hastily put my hand over his mouth to shush them.

I'm not sure what it was that set me off like this because his blood didn't taste as good as Blaine's. But it was way more satisfying. The man struggled uselessly in my arms. It wasn't much of a fight at all.

I cringed slightly as I heard a gurgle come from the man as the blood ran down his throat. His heart gave one last pound and then went silent as death.

Once I'd taken the last drop of blood from him I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt and dropped the body. I didn't know what to do now. Slowly I turned around to look at Blaine. I felt guilty, dirty, sad but full.

Blaine stared at me and started to walk over giving me a knowing look. When he came to stand in front of me his arms found their way around my back.

"It's okay," he whispered. I leaned in to him like he was a life support. Really, I hadn't noticed that my shoulders were shaking until he'd come over.

"The first time is tough. But you'll get used to it I promise and it won't seem that bad." I nodded stiffly into his back. I was shaking for two reasons. One, I did feel horrible and couldn't believe I'd killed someone. Two, I had so much adrenaline and because no matter how cruel it may be I wanted to do it again.

Blaine pulled me back and gave me a smirk. I looked down at my jacket to realize that although it was black in the dying sun you could still see some faint red spots. My white shirt underneath was completely ruined.

I guess I had been a bit messy.

"Oops," I said quietly. Blaine just laughed and shrugged his own jacket off, putting it around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, practice makes perfect." He leaned in to kiss me. The taste of human blood on my lips seemed to only intensify it making Blaine's kisses even sweeter. After a few moments my breathing became laborious.

"It wasn't as good," I got out between kisses.

"Mm," Blaine hummed in a questioning tone his lips still on mine. When he started to trail his lips down my neck I managed to get out,

"Your blood is much better. No one else's is as good." Damn, this wasn't good. Here I stood in a deserted alley way, wanting Blaine badly with a body behind me. I almost laughed, who had I become?

Blaine looked up at me and his usual hazel brown eyes were down a couple shades darker. "Well, we better get back to the hotel and make sure you get some then."

If anybody has asked me a year ago if I'd kill a person I would have said a straight out no. Hell, I never thought I'd ever get married to someone as handsome or great as Blaine. But I was standing here right now with him clearly wanting me.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I'd watched as Kurt ignored me almost completely and took a man into the alley way. It wasn't logical for me to feel a stab of hurt but it was there regardless. I didn't like the fact that someone else could do something for Kurt that I couldn't.<p>

The whole time he'd been eating I'd had the primal instinct to get between them. Drinking human blood was usually pretty arousing if you didn't know how to block out those feelings. So I knew what Kurt was feeling when he'd drained the man.

As we both fell back onto the bed in the hotel all I could think of was, 'mine. He's mine now.' I wasn't a possessive jerk though. I honestly thought that if Kurt really wanted to leave me I'd let him. No way would I ever leave him though. No one in their right mind would.

I let out a gasp as Kurt's fangs sank into my neck unexpectedly. After I got over the initial shock whispered, "Still haven't gotten enough?"

"No," he moaned, which sent shivers all the way through my body. "Like I said, yours is much better...like dessert." I laughed at his logic.

"Well...I've already eaten dinner and I believe you Mr. Hummel are denying me of my dessert." He pulled back and stared me straight in the eye while running his tongue seductively over his now ruby red lips.

I growled; something deep within my stomach awakening. With a super speed I pierced the ivory skin and Kurt didn't even flinch.

Kurt's blood was sending me on an absolute high like it always did. It was the most delicious thing and I was extremely happy, after hearing Wes gab on for years about how delicious the blood of a lover is, that now I was the one experiencing it.

Suddenly Kurt's fangs were back in me while I was drinking him in. My vision went white and I almost came right then and there from the insane pleasure of it all.

"Kurt," I moaned out his name.

"You didn't like me being with that guy today, did you?" Kurt questioned randomly.

I extracted my fangs but kept my head near his shoulder, my mood now slightly dampened. "No of course I didn't enjoy it. Even though he looked terrified at some points he was basically eye fucking you."

Kurt sighed a bit at my immaturity on the inside I did too. But I really couldn't help being the jealous type.

"You shouldn't worry about it. It's not like he'd actually be able to do anything," Kurt said exasperatingly. "Besides you're the only one who's allowed to do that to me...the only one I want to do that with."

"Prove it," I growled.

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>The outside of the huge looming building was entirely deserted. That should have been the first clue that something wasn't right here. A fountain stood at the front of the court house with a statue of three men situated in the middle.<p>

This whole side of town looked industrious, expensive and gave a very strong 'enter at your own will' kind of aura.

One of the men had an uncanny resemblance to Blaine, I guessed his late grandfather. That would have been cheery but the statue had a huge slit through its rock throat.

I felt myself swallow and I grabbed tighter onto Blaine's hand. Without a word we walked along the coble stone to the huge iron door.

Our footsteps echoed in the huge open lobby that, too, was entirely abandoned.

"This isn't right," Blaine whispered, as if speaking any louder would alert someone of our presence. Maybe it would...I tried not to think about that.

"Really," I said sarcastically, trying to hide my fear. This place was seriously giving me the creeps. Blaine glared at me and I just shrugged.

"There's no way he could have worked so fast." With those words a light bulb seemed to flick on in my head.

"What was it exactly that Miles did to your grandfather? You said before that your grandfather was sort of...a...possessed?"

"I have no idea what it was. But Miles...he's definitely not normal. There's something off about him."

I broke away from Blaine and started to walk up the nearest stair case.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Blaine hissed and pulled me backwards with such a force that we almost landed on the cold marble floor.

"What are you doing?" I said at a normal volume hitting his hand off me.

"Kurt, there are people in here. I can feel it. We have no idea who it is. It could be Miles. You can't just go hopping around here."

"I wasn't hopping," I said sourly.

"Anyways just stay behind me," he said ascending the stairs. I huffed like an immature child and followed him. I knew Blaine was way more experienced than me in combat but he didn't have to go around making me feel like a naive four year old.

After a few minutes, when my inner monologue stopped I noticed that I could only hear my own shoes climbing. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Blaine," I whispered. There's no way someone could have taken him right in front of me when the lights were on in the stair case.

As if on cue the lights switched off. Crap.

"Okay...Blaine this really isn't funny." I started walking up the stairs at a quickened pace, but not quick enough to remain oblivious to the new footsteps that were following me. Whoever this was it wasn't Blaine so I ran at top speed, which for me is extremely fast.

Finally I reached the top of the stairs. It looked like I was in some sort of penthouse. I needed to find Blaine and get the hell out of here stat. Who cared if the vampire government was thwarted? We could just live under a rock for the next thousand years.

I jumped five feet in the air as I saw someone right beside me. After my un-beating heart just about died I realized it was my own reflection in the mirror. Breathe Kurt...well at least pretend to breath.

I froze as I heard the footsteps coming up the hallway again. I tensed every fibre of my being, ready to jump and attack the intruder.

The dark shadow came up from the stair case and I let out a sigh of relief followed by a burning anger as I recognized it was Blaine.

"Blaine," I hissed walking towards him, "where did you go? Now is not the time to be playing jokes." I stopped right in the middle of my rant because something wasn't right about him. His eyes looked glazed over.

As if he'd just watched something horrific...

"Blaine?" I questioned.

"We need to go this way," he said monotonously. He grabbed my wrist hard and started pulling me down the hall.

"Blaine let go! You're hurting me!" I was scared...scared of Blaine and that was something I'd never thought would happen. This wasn't the Blaine I knew and we were walking down the hallways, totally in the open.

"In here," Blaine said, shoving me through an open door."

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled. Not caring who heard anymore. I wanted the Blaine I knew back. I couldn't go through this alone. My petty troubles were soon trumped though as I looked around the room I was standing in.

Oh dear god...

If I'd still had a working stomach I'm pretty sure all its contents would be on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22 Rome part 2

Keep my Heart: Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Bodies, both human and vampire, littered the floor. It was crystal clear that there had been a struggle. Hand prints made with blood littered the walls.<p>

Besides the obvious fact that this looked like a morgue a ton of other things came to my attention. This room was covered in tools, operating tools. Cold metal tables lined the edges of the walls. I felt nauseous, although blood was my life source, I never wanted to be near it.

"Welcome," a new voice rang from behind me. I twirled around so fast the entire room looked like a blur. The new man's face was aglow with a sense of victory.

He looked angelic, like all vampires but he was even more magnificent...at least, that's what you would have said if you hadn't known his true nature.

He was a devil in an angel's body.

"Miles," I said him stiffly, not really sure what this kind greeting this called for. I could either attack him right now or do what I felt like...which was to run away.

"You've finally came to visit me Curtis."

"Um...it's Kurt."

"Whatever. Do you like what I've done to the place?" He motioned his hands in a grand gesture. As if his place was going to be featured in a design magazine. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as his eyes sized me up.

"You've come to me at a rather bad time I'm afraid. You see I'm a very busy man with a court, race and pretty soon entire world to run. So maybe I can fit you in sometime next fall," he laughed. My hate for this guy just kept on growing.

I clenched my fists together and took on a fighting stance.

"Blaine, let's finish this." A slow smile snaked its way up Mile's face. He looked like the Grinch a Grinch that had an awful idea... a wonderful awful idea.

"Come here Blaine," Miles demanded thoroughly confusing me.

"Of course," stated Blaine's emotionless voice behind me. Hold the phone! This had got to be some kind of trick. Blaine hated Miles. He himself had vowed to kill him at their next meeting!

"What do you think you're doing," I accused Miles angrily, "Blaine, get back here! What are you doing to him?" Blaine momentarily looked torn and I saw something flicker behind his hazel eyes but it vanished before I could really tell myself it was there.

I stared in horror as Blaine stood beside Miles in a show of allegiance.

"It was only a matter of time Kurt." Miles said sweetly, "Since when did you ever have a chance with him anyways? He's better looking, wealthy not to mention an actual vampire not some bitten phony." Ouch. Well, call a spade a spade will yah?

"And...," he continued, "Although I would have liked my army to be of better stalk...you will soon join Blaine too." He stared at me intently in the eye. I waited for him to come over and tackle me to the floor. Still staring...

Okay, um, maybe something really weird like a car crashing through the window and flattening me? Miles's smiled faltered.

"What are you?" He questioned me out of the blue.

"Um, there's nothing wrong with me as far as I know. You're the one who has the serious mental health issues."

"No, really, I can't get a reading on your mind at all it's like...like there's a wall there." Okay...so I had a force field mind, cool. Miles couldn't possess me of course that didn't mean he couldn't beat the crap out of me.

We stood in the room and an awkward silence took over. I looked down around my feet and saw that several of the bodies had name tags on them. I guessed at one point they all worked for the court room.

It was insane that Mile's had been able to take control of their minds and literally make them pigs for the slaughter. As far as I knew I was the only one who could stop him now.

"What now?" I asked, pleased that my voice didn't quiver.

"I think I'm going to keep you." This would be the part of the show were everything comes to an abrupt halt and you're left thinking, what the hell.

"I have no intention of joining you." Did he really think I was that stupid or easily swayed?

"Oh, I think you will after you have nothing left to live for. Hmm, like, maybe if I killed Blaine and your parents? What would you do then? You can't go back to your human friends it's too risky,

He slid towards me like a snake, that's exactly what he was, a huge greasy black snake.

"Come with me," he said, when I didn't reply he added a, "please?" Slowly a started walking towards him and he gave a smile that was almost genuine.

"Before we band together I think that we should get to know each other. Although I basically know all there is to know about you. I am for certain that you know hardly anything about me."

That was true other than being horrifying and cruel the rest of Miles was a mystery. Although no matter what had happened to him I was fairly certain it would not atone for what he'd done.

"I was born here," he said leading me into a lab.

"Your mother had you in a lab?" I said. Instantly I regretted my outburst as Miles's eyes clouded over and grew darker.

"No," he paused, looking at something much too far away for me to see, "I never had a mother. At a very young age I found out I wasn't meant to have parental care I was...a science experiment if you may."

A million questions raced through my mind. Why was he born here? If he was born here didn't that mean that the vampire court was behind everything? What had they done to him? Obviously, they were the reason he was...like he was now.

"I can see you're confused," he stated wearily.

"Yes, but on more than one level. Why are you suddenly bursting out your life story to me? It's not like I can help you obtain what you want."

"No, you can't. But you're the only one who can stop me from getting it."

"So why not kill me?" I challenged. He looked at me as if he'd been asking himself the same question.

"Well, you could be useful to me. And I guess it's nice knowing there's someone around that won't do as you say. I like the rebel attitude if you haven't guessed already," he smirked.

I nodded my head in agreement that his attitude preference had come out loud and clear.

"Anyways," I said looking around at the room, it was anything but homey, "why would they want you?"

"They were afraid. The vampires were afraid of the humans and their growing technology. They were stuck between two options, let the humans advance and force our race become a secret for eternity or rise up to the challenge."

I took this chance to really look at Miles. He was different right now, somehow smaller. I guessed that he'd never had anyone to talk to.

Miles was like a coin. He had two very prominent sides and you never knew what you would get. To sum it up no matter how sad he looked now he would snap. I couldn't let my guard down here.

"The council decided that it was too dangerous, we couldn't risk open war with the humans now that they had nuclear weaponry. So it was settled and the court agreed for our race to stay a secret." He dragged his eyebrows together as he continued.

"But they were all fooled because in the next few weeks one of the council members had started a new project. That person felt that it wasn't right to deny the existence of our kind. He wanted to create a vampire that was stronger...in a way almost more animalistic than we already are."

"But that's stupid...it's heinous," I said appalled. Miles smiled in a sad sort of way.

"Yeah, but it happened. Something went wrong when the vampire," he pointed towards himself, "awoke. I had an increased blood lust more so than any other vampire. I enjoy the kill I need it. But something in me has snapped and,"

He looked at me right in the eye, "I'm going to die Kurt, very soon. But not before I leave a legacy that will be branded in the minds of humans for centuries. Vampires will be known. And when I'm gone I want you to take charge."

Okay, did not like where this was going. I forced my mouth shut so I didn't lead the conversation anywhere.

But this was probably the best news I'd heard all day. Miles was going to be gone and I didn't need to do anything. Maybe I could just play along...no, I had to end this, the sooner the better.

"Kurt, he said urgently, you have to understand that the person who did this to me...it was Blaine's grandfather. That's why I have such a prejudice against them."

What?

"B-Blaine's grandfather made you?"

"Yes."

"Did Blaine know about this?" I asked looking at Blaine's vacant expression. He didn't even seem to notice we were talking about him. For all he knew we weren't even in the same room.

"No. That's the most unfair thing of all. Blaine was kept completely oblivious and his grandfather was just going to hand him the vampire race on a silver platter."

I was sensing the tiniest hint of resentment here. My eyes scanned the room for various tools I could use to kill Miles. How did one kill a vampire? Hell, I couldn't even remember that. I was panicked.

Miles caught my hesitation.

"You find me disgusting just like everyone else does," he concluded. I swallowed before I replied,

"Well, I don't particularly like you, no. You broke my leg and you made Blaine kill his grandfather. I think that's enough reason for us to not be friends." I took a step backwards to one of the metal tables and was surprised to find my body hit flesh.

I quickly turned around. A man was lying there, seemingly untouched. I leaned forwards a bit. Was he still alive? _**BAM**_! Out of nowhere his eyes popped open and his cold hand grabbed the chest of my shirt. And I let out little squeal.

"Go back to sleep!" Miles demanded and the thing fell backwards onto the table, eyes closed, as if it had never awoken.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded angry and frightened.

"That was one of the guards," he said simply. "Using resent technology I've figured a way to put chips into their brains."

My eyes fluttered close as I fought the urge to puke.

"They do whatever I say now without me having to waste any of my own energy by controlling their minds. Here," he said opening a door that I hadn't noticed before.

"I'm almost done. Although I hated the late Mr. Anderson I have to admit his vision and idea were very promising." Every part of me refused to walk into that room. I quickly snatched a knife from the table when Miles was looking.

"Go on," he smiled, "go in." My feet were frozen at the floor and I looked to Blaine. His eyes were cold and held no familiarity but there was something there.

"Blaine," I said.

"He can stay there," Miles said exasperated. "Go on!"

I forced my feet, heavy cinder blocks, to move along the floor to the door. A breeze came from the room it was ice cold and smelled very sterilized.

I clenched the knife, hard as I looked around.

The whole room was filled with see-through sacs. Water or what I hoped was water dripped from the ceiling onto the floor.

Each sac was filled with a body...a forming body. All of them were at a different level of development. Miles was running some kind of freak show here and I didn't want any part of it yet I couldn't look away.

A sac directly above me held something that had blood and a muscle system working but nothing else. I was going to have nightmares of this for the rest of my life.

"It's quite fascinating, isn't it?" Miles said from the other room. I turned away from the horrific sight to stare back in the door way. I shivered at the look on his face. My body was tense and ready for a battle.

Miles held in his hand a knife identical to mine.

"I guess it was quite stupid of me to think you'd actually give up on Blaine. You humans are all the same, never knowing when to stop."

"If this place is any indicator I'd say you don't know when to quit it," I commented bravely...or stupidly depending on how you looked at it.

Time seemed to slow down and my eyes could track everything as Miles leapt towards me, seemingly in slow motion. I warded off the first punch he tried to initiate and jumped backwards hitting one of the disgusting sacs.

The bag split open and a bunch of fluid splashed out onto the floor. I didn't really have time to think about how gross this all was because Miles came at me again.

This time he hit me square in the face with such a force that I actually heard my nose crack. The sound of it was like a gun shot. I hardly had enough time to fully comprehend the pain when he came towards me again, knife in hand.

He grabbed my torso and pushed me to the sopping wet ground that was covered with water and a mixture of amniotic fluid from Miles's psycho vampire babies.

I felt his razor sharp finger nails deeply scratch my skin and I caught a glimpse of his eyes for a few minutes before he started to whack my skull into the floor.

Those eyes held many things, a fear for his near death, a hate for the humans and the vampire that did this to him, a desperate need to be understood but there was no love.

The pain of my head being banged against the floor made my eyes sight go black with purple spots. In the middle of all my pain I could see Blaine standing about five feet away from Miles.

How could he just stand there and watch me get beaten to a bloody pulp? I bit my lip in order not to scream. Miles might kill me now but he'd never get the satisfaction of how much torture he'd caused me.

Just a few minutes felt like hours. Over and over again I was cut and hit, my own blood joining the water to stain it a ruby red.

If this was it I would take one last chance to look at Blaine. He was all I had left at this moment, even if he couldn't remember my name or who I was.

In those hazel depths there was a war going on. Blaine's whole body would leap forwards and then shrink away. He wanted to help I could tell he was fighting this hold Miles had on him.

"Blaine," I shouted out, hoping that my voice would break whatever control Miles had. "Blaine, please help." I felt so close to tears even if I couldn't cry, my body heaved.

With a final extremely hard strike to the head I passed out but not before screaming, "**BLAINE**!"


	23. Chapter 23 Rome part 3

Keep my Heart: 23

**Blaine's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>I couldn't explain what was going on but it was like my head and body were disconnected. My mind was telling me to stay where I was. But as soon as I saw Miles tackle the boy to the floor my legs seemed to jump forwards on their own account.<p>

My brain burned as I tried to move forwards. The boy looked so small fragile and he was kind of beautiful. Under no circumstances should he be hurting right now.

My hands shook as I tried to put them out in front of me. My eyes widened in horror as blood started to pour out from a wound on the boys head. Urgh! Why couldn't I remember his name? It was so important and on the tip of my tongue.

"Blaine," he cried out. The voice was cut through me, a sweet and familiar tone. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and in the light blue-ish grey depths I saw love and sadness and every other emotion in between.

_Kurt_! I remembered feeling intensely nervous handing him a key on Christmas, proposing, turning him into a vampire he was all I had left. The love of my life and I was sitting here while he was being attacked!

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed and the promptly passed out, which I didn't even know was possible for a vampire. Or at least I sure hope he passed out. An icy breeze passed through me as I thought of the alternative. He better not be dead! I'd kill Miles in the worst way possible and then shortly kill myself after.

I couldn't live without him or that fact that I'd let him die. With inhuman speed I leapt forwards onto Miles and ripped his throat apart.

My vision ran red as I turned him inside out. Once I was done, all the pieces on the floor, I looked around. I was in a room filled with sacs that had...bodies in them. Oh well, that would be the second matter of business.

I ran over to where Kurt lay on the ground. I didn't want to shake him. He looked so broken there was blood around his nose and some dried on his for-head.

"Kurt," I said desperately. There was no response. "Kurt," I said again a bit louder. "You have to wake up Kurt," I said getting hysterical.

"We have so much to do. You can't leave now," I whispered pulling him up closer to my body so I could hold him. His skin was so pale, the palest I'd ever seen. "I need to marry you. We need to be together forever...because-b-because I can't do it by myself. I've done it for ninety years and I can't do that again."

My body wracked with silent, non-existent sobs. I wiped the hair away from his for-head. And leaned in towards his face,

"You can't leave me," I said strained, "not after all that's happened." My hands started to shake as the cold reality sank in. Kurt wasn't waking up.

I'd never get to marry the man of my dreams. I wouldn't get to travel around the world with him, kiss him and randomly get him gifts because I could, because I was his husband.

No, after being alone for ninety years I was going to get the one this I loved the most torn away from me. I wanted to die. I couldn't live through this for another moment.

A rough voice sounded behind me,

"Ha, ha," he wheezed, " he's gone. Now you finally know what it feels like to be me Anderson, to have no one in this world."

I slowly turned around to look at him with a tortured stare. My heart had just been shattered on the floor and he was to blame I really didn't need this at the moment.

I hadn't gotten around to burning his body yet so in the short time it had taken for my world to collapse he'd began to assemble again.

Right now it was only the head and torso of Miles with one arm moving blindly back towards the body. It was disgusting, he was disgusting. This was just what I needed something to kill, to take my mind off of everything, to avenge Kurt.

Miles noticed the pure fury in my eyes as I got up and stalked towards him.

"Whoa, wait a minute Blaine. Think about what you're doing here. It doesn't have to be like this," he stuttered quickly and to no avail. Because what Miles could never see was, it _was_ like this, it _had_ happened and he could do nothing to change it.

With a very satisfying tearing sound I destroyed the body once again and this time made sure to burn all the pieces. I picked up Kurt as I threw the lighter into the room. The fire quickly spread killing whatever had been in the sacs.

It was better this way, they'd never know life. I planned for the fire to burn down the entire building. No trace of Miles was to be left anywhere.

I sat in the hallway outside of the lab with Kurt. I'd die here like he had. Once again I brought him to my chest and squeezed, rocking us back and forth. My breathing hitched and came out ragged.

I closed my eyes and tried to bring back all the times we'd had. The first time I'd seen him walk into my class, so beautiful and so unsuspecting. His blue eyes had been wide sparkling. The first time we'd kissed and I felt like I finally knew why I'd waited so long.

The feeling I'd get in the pit of my stomach whenever he laughed or complimented me. How whenever he was gone everything would get grey until he came back, until my sun came back.

At a time I'd thought being turned into a vampire was torture, the burning flames that licked through my body as the poison settled in killing all my organs. But, no, this was much worse. I'd take being turned into a vampire ten more times, anything but this.

Being strong, having courage I couldn't do that after all. The fire wouldn't come quick enough I'd lose my mind before I burned. I looked around and I found an old ragged knife from the eighteenth century hanging off the wall in the hallways. It would hurt like hell, perfect.

I lay down the slender form of my angel on the ground. When I left this body I'd meet him again I was sure of it. With a trembling hand I brought the knife up to my neck.

_Good bye, _I thought, for without Kurt, what was the point of being here?

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**," I let out a scream of pure, agony, torture and suffering that had been just waiting, begging to burst out. Flames flew out from the lab door across the hall as I brought the knife to cut my neck.

* * *

><p>In a move as fast as lightning the knife was tossed from my hands and down the hall. I snapped my eyes open in utter shock and looked down. Kurt's hand was suspended in mid air and his eyes were half open.<p>

"What the hell are you doing leaving me?" My eyebrows pressed together as I felt like crying again for a whole different reason.

I hugged him and kissed him, although it wasn't really reciprocated, for all I was worth. The world could have stopped and a thousand years pass but I wouldn't have noticed. But I was interrupted by a loud banging sound as something exploded from the lab beside us and more flames shot out from the door.

"Okay, time to go," I said picking up Kurt, refusing to let go of him ever again and running down the stairs.

I didn't care that it was probably over a hundred and thirty degrees in the building, or all the questioning I'd have to deal with when the whole thing collapsed. Kurt was with me now.

We shot out the door and I didn't stop running until we reached the apartment we'd been staying at.

"Can you walk?" I asked, still carrying him, ignoring all the looks we were getting, as we entered the hotel.

"Um, I think so," he said in a voice like music. Slowly I let him down and we got into the elevator.

"Nothing's broken is it?" I felt like such a failure right now as a person and a fiancée.

"No, I don't really know why I blacked out either. I just got really tired I think my body just needed to recover from...that, what Miles did."

"Mm," I murmured in agreement as anger rose through me. There was no point in it now though. Miles was dead as he should have been long ago. I opened the door to our room and laid Kurt down on the bed.

"Gosh, that was terrifying," he laughed quietly as I got in beside him. I reached out for his hand and looked at him. He stared right back and smiled. I could still feel little tremors run through his body.

"Never again," I said as he reached out with open arms to bring us together. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get there fast enough...I-I can't even believe that I couldn't remember who you were. I guess that just about makes me the worst fiancée ever, doesn't it?"

I tried to sound like I was joking but my words were true and held a bit more angst than necessary. And Kurt, knowing me better than anyone else obviously saw right through the wall I was putting up.

"You couldn't do anything, Blaine. He had control of your mind. It's amazing that you even broke that hold alone but you did all that and more. You, Blaine Anderson, are the reason I'm alive right now and the reason that those poor things in that building will never know the horrible life they were sure to lead."

My head lay on his shoulder and I inhaled the scent of him, not wanting to remember how I'd come this close to losing my forever, memorising the scent of honey and roses.

"I love you," Kurt murmured in my ear. He brought me back to look at him.

"I love you too." My voice was still rough with fear. I felt that at any moment somebody would come and take him away from me again.

He ran his long fingers through my now gel freed hair. "Nothing is going to happen, Blaine. It's over," he said resoundingly. Yes, I had to believe that.

Staring into my eyes he inched forwards a bit, asking for permission. Much like our first kiss, he was cautious and didn't want me to react in a bad way.

I almost laughed at the situation. "Do you really need permission anymore?" I teased. He smiled flashing me all of his bright white teeth before closing the distance between us.

Our lips met and it wasn't a desperate kiss or a 'thank god we're still together at this moment' one. It was just sweet and filled with love, no panic. In it I was reminded all over again why I'd waited. Kurt sighed as if he were thinking the exact same thing.

He rolled over so we were not on our sides anymore. He lay above me, smiling his eyes filled with happiness. And for a really odd embarrassing moment I felt like sobbing again. But I knew Kurt would get upset if I did.

So I opted for twirling us around and holding him close. But after about five minutes Kurt started to squirm.

"Blaine," he said quietly, "you know I love you and find you irresistible but you're cutting the circulation off in my arms."

"Sorry," I muttered. I moved over and pulled up the silky sheets so that we were covered and snuggled in close.

"We should get out of here," Kurt said suddenly. "Not right at this minute, but soon. I'm not sure about you but I don't want to be dragged into this mess. All the council is dead and only Miles was there to see us. So really there's no way to tell we were involved right?"

I nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. "I just don't really want to be involved with vampire politics. Unless...well unless you want to take over where your grandfather left off...since the spot is yours I guess...and sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up."

"No! You have a right to tell me what you want. I really don't want to deal with the council either. We should go back home. We might have to move though so nobody can locate us. We'll take Wes and David with us if they want to come."

Kurt nodded eagerly. "So, tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll go back. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I know I've probably said this a thousand times in the past few minutes but I love you, so much. When we get back I want to get married I want us to tell your parents officially."

His eyes widened in shock. No doubt thinking about how his father would take the news.

"He has a gun you know?" Kurt said nervously.

"Yeah, but a bullet is a small price to pay. I've been shot before." I was willing to do anything to be Kurt's husband especially after today's events.

"Okay," he agreed, "but don't say I didn't warn you." My happy meter had probably cracked.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to back down on this one. I love you_ Mr. Anderson_."


	24. Chapter 24 Finis!

Keep my Heart: 24

**Kurt's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, dad, you've met Blaine once or twice right? Well, um, we're getting married". <em>Nope, too weak, my dad would think I was unsure.

"_Blaine and I are getting married...but um, well what do you think?" _

Yeah..., I had no idea how I was going to say this. I was getting married and I was positive it was the right choice but my mind was all fuzzy and warped right now. No one could really blame me though. I'd been through more this year than I had the first six years of my life.

As a revision I'd moved to New York with my boyfriend then about two days after we'd broken up after he'd gotten rough and called me a slut. The next day I'd started school and met the love and vampire of my life Blaine Anderson.

We immediately hit it off and started dating. I met Miles, Wes and David and then figured out they were all vampires. I moved in with Blaine then we all discovered that Miles was out to get Blaine and gain possession of the vampire head court.

With all this new danger surrounding us Blaine and I both decided it would be better and safer for me to become immortal. So to add on top of all this drama I'd actually changed species.

Miles started going crazy so Blaine and I went to Rome to stop him before he could wreak havoc. Blaine killed him, I almost died and then we went to Lima to tell my parents we were getting married.

If I wasn't insane after all of that I never will be.

I sat nervously on the edge of the couch in my old family room. Blaine and I had both received a very warm welcome but then he'd had to ruin it all by saying, "Kurt has something important to tell you."

Hence my awkward fidgeting now. I glared at him as he feigned innocence. His hazel eyes were wide and almost puppy like, seemingly saying, "What? Me?"

I'd have a few choice words for him after this if my father didn't kill him (although that would be impossible). Darn him. I probably wouldn't even be able to get angry at him. Whenever we had an argument he always had counter attacks to every point I made. Then our fighting turned out into a make out session and usually I either don't remember why I was mad or don't care.

"So son what do you have to talk to us about?" My father questioned eyeing Blaine suspiciously. The room was filled with tension; no doubt half of it coming from me.

"Are you pregnant?" Finn blurted out of nowhere, gaining him more than one incredulous look.

"No, of course I'm not!" I snapped. Carole rolled her eyes and looked at me apologetically,

"You were saying Kurt?" My eyes wandered to Blaine who nodded at me to continue, his excitement barely concealed on his face. Well, better to get this over with sooner than later. I took in a deep breath and the words tumbled in a cascade out my mouth,

"Blaine and I are getting married and I know this seems really soon and you guys have only really seen each other twice but I'm positive this is what I want to do. Since neither of us really asked your permission we were hoping for your blessing."

I looked at my family and was greeted with wide eyes and silence. Maybe we should have waited a bit longer? My dad's expression was unreadable. He lowered his head for a few minutes and then they all broke into spontaneous cheers of,

"Congratulations and I'm so happy for you and Oh, gosh, I can't believe you're getting married."

Happy tears came from my eyes as I was swallowed by my family. Blaine stood behind us a bit awkwardly.

When we broke apart my dad looked him straight in the eye.

"Okay Blaine," he huffed, "I don't really know you but Kurt trusts you and you seem like a nice guy. You better treat him like he's the earth and the reason you live, he always comes first,"

"Dad," I protested deeply embarrassed. I already knew that Blaine always put me first even if I'd prefer him not to.

"No, Kurt, he needs to hear this. If I ever find out that you've hurt my boy or are treating him wrong I would not show your face around here."

"I completely understand Mr. Hummel," Blaine said clearing his throat and oddly enough looking quite nervous himself, "But I would never do anything to harm Kurt. I love him and of course he will always come before me. I only ever have what's best for him in mind."

"Hmm," My dad said in silent agreement. It was pretty hard to dislike Blaine. When my dad left the room Carole walked up to Blaine and enveloped him in a tight hug, despite his natural cold temperature. I wondered if they noticed anything different about me.

"Welcome to the family Blaine," she smiled warmly. "I knew from the first time Kurt and you came over that the knot was pretty much tied."

"Thank you very much," he said coming to stand by me. Much excited chatter followed after this. We went to eat dinner, Blaine and I politely refusing; saying that we'd eaten before we came. I was more relaxed than I'd been in a long time. I was a bit shocked that I missed Lima.

I'd always hated the town. It was small, full of close minded people and so not up to date on the latest fashions. But it was home. My eyes snuck a look at Blaine as he was talking animatedly with Finn about football. Maybe he'd want to move here for a little bit.

It was risky mind you. Our family would always want to visit with us and we'd have to find new excuses for why we would never eat with them. But it would be worth it.

"Are you getting tired?" Blaine asked, smirking. I hadn't realized I'd been staring.

"Oh goodness," Carole said poking her head out from the kitchen looking at the clock, "I completely forgot what time it was. You two must be absolutely exhausted!"

"Well, I'm pretty tired," Blaine said admittedly, although I knew very well he never slept.

"You two can be in Kurt's old room, down in the basement. The bathroom is all set up and I got sheets on the bed. Make sure you get something from the kitchen if you're hungry in the middle of the night."

"Thanks mom." She smiled and tears popped up in her eyes.

"Oh gosh," I said frightened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"No, no, it's okay Kurt. I'm just so happy that you feel comfortable enough to call me mom. I know I can never really be your mom but I'll try the best I can." I hugged her then Blaine and I said our goodnights.

* * *

><p>"I've already said it once but I'll say it again, you're extremely lucky to have such a loving family," Blaine said sitting on the bed in dark blue P.J bottoms. I took a moment to appreciate his topless state.<p>

"They're your family too now." I climbed into my old bed and inhaled the sheets. They smelt just like they did as did the room. All my pictures and photographs were still displayed on the walls. No one had touched a thing and that made me happy.

I guess they'd known that Kevin and I wouldn't work out. They hadn't counted on me trying to make it in New York on my own regardless. I grabbed a book from my bed side table and began to read where I'd left off on the plane.

"Blaine?" I questioned when he continued to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I wish my family were still here," he said, still looking away. "I wish they could be here to meet you, to see me get married."

I crawled out from underneath the blankets to sidle up to him. "They'd be very proud and happy for you Blaine."

"Yeah, my grandfather would have loved you."

"What were your parents like?" I asked absentmindedly. I'd heard the world about his grandfather. Blaine stiffened at the mention of his parents.

"What about my parents?" He asked to himself. "Well...they were pretty stern. They didn't approve of my being gay. My whole family lineage is pretty confusing. My grandpa was turned into a vampire then he turned my mother who turned my father who turned me."

"Wow," was all I could think of. I couldn't understand how someone could change their own son.

"Yeah, I know. They weren't ever really at home with me. They frequently vacationed and left me with my grandfather. The plan always had been for me to take over the court but they just relished the idea that they never had the responsibility of a child...they just reaped the benefits."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for," he asked looking thoroughly puzzled. "You haven't done anything. You've made everything better Kurt. I have no idea how I got through every day without you." I snuggled into the shelf between his neck and shoulder.

"Same, although I've only been here for 19 years, a considerably shorter time than you."

"You're adorable. You know that right?" He asked smiling. Pulling me close he gently pressed his lips against mine in a sweet, very slow, loved filled kiss. Our lips met again and again that night as they would for a thousand years.

I had no doubt that we'd face trials and it would be tough losing the people I loved as they grew old and I stayed the same. But with Blaine I could get through it. With him I could do anything.

**FIN.**


End file.
